ON RAINY DAY
by Milkyta Lee
Summary: [HAEHYUK] Donghae, seorang ayah beranak satu, tidak tahu harus menyebutnya apa ketika bertemu dengan seseorang yang membuatnya berdebar untuk pertama kalinya. Jatuh cinta? Apakah pantas di sebut seperti itu? Padahal, situasi Donghae saat bertemu dengan seseorang itu tidak memperbolehkannya merasakan sesuatu seperti itu.
1. Rainy Day

**ON RAINY DAY**

 **Main Cast:** **Lee Donghae, Lee Hyukjae** **  
**

 ** **Genre:** Romance, Family  
**

 **WARNING!**

 **BOYS LOVE**

 **DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ PLEASE!**

 **THE STORY IS MINE**

 **Typo may applied, don't be silent reader please.**

 **NOT ALLOWED TO COPY PASTE WITHOUT MY PERMISSION ^^**

 **TIDAK MENERIMA BASH DAN KAWAN-KAWANNYA. KRITIK DAN SARAN SANGAT DIBUTUHKAN.**

 **THANKYOU ^^**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **If this heart of mine was yours and yours was mine, this rainy day would be just fine...**_

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Hari ini hujan lagi.

Seorang laki-laki berusia tigapuluh tahun menghampiri jendela dengan membawa cangkir kopinya. Hujan membuatnya tersenyum, ia memejamkan matanya, lalu menghirup udara dalam-dalam. Mencium bau tanah yang baru saja di siram hujan.

Tenang.

Itu yang selalu Donghae rasakan ketika hujan datang. Kenangan manis tentang hujan akan berputar otomatis dikepalanya. Kenangan yang tidak bisa Donghae lupakan begitu saja meski sudah bertahun-tahun berlalu. Mungkin sebenarnya hal itu tidak pantas di kenang, karena kenangan itu terjadi di saat Donghae menyandang gelar sebagai seorang suami dari perempuan yang ia nikahi dan bahkan melahirkan seorang putri yang luar biasa cantik untuknya.

Meskipun tidak ingin mengenangnya lagi, tapi setiap kali hujan datang, maka Donghae akan otomatis mengingat kenangan itu. Pertemuan singkat di tengah hujan lebat, dengan seseorang yang membuatnya berdebar untuk pertama kalinya.

" _Dad_!"

Seorang anak perempuan bermata bulat dan bening menghampiri Donghae, tangan mungilnya memeluk kaki sang ayah, dan kepalanya menengadah ke atas agar bisa menatap wajah tampan ayahnya dengan jelas.

"Hm?"

"Haru boleh main di luar?"

"Hujan, sayang."

"Itu sebabnya Haru ingin main di luar!"

Si ayah tersenyum, lalu berjongkok untuk mensejajarkan tingginya dengan gadis kecil berusia lima tahun itu. Sulit sekali menolak permintaan anaknya, apa lagi ketika mata beningnya mulai terlihat sedih. Mata bening yang menjadi kelemahan terbesar si ayah.

"Oke, kalau begitu."

Gadis kecil bernama Haru itu berjingkrak girang, ia memeluk leher Donghae, lalu mengecup pipinya bertubi-tubi.

" _Thanks_ , _daddy_!"

"Jangan main ke luar pagar, mengerti?"

"Hm."

Haru berlari keluar, lalu bergulingan di rumput halaman rumah mereka dengan gembira. Gadis kecil itu, semakin hari semakin mirip ayahnya. Selain mata mereka yang sama, sifat merekapun sama. Ah, mereka juga sama-sama menyukai hujan. Kapanpun hujan datang, Haru akan berlari keluar dan membiarkan dirinya basah di guyur hujan.

Sambil meneguk kopinya perlahan, mata Donghae mengawasi Haru dari kursi yang ada di teras rumah mereka. Mata sendunya memperhatikan gerak-gerik Haru, sementara bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum tanpa sadar ketika gadis itu memekik kegirangan sambil memeluk bola plastik berwarna merah muda kesayangannya. Semakin hari, Donghae merasa gadis kecilnya tumbuh dengan cepat. Rasanya, baru kemarin Donghae mangajarinya berdiri, dan hari ini Donghae melihat gadis kecilnya sudah berlarian kesana kemari dengan kaki kecilnya.

" _Dad_ , kenapa hanya duduk di sana? Ayo, main dengan Haru."

Donghae tampak berpikir, sebenarnya ia tidak mau hujan-hujanan, tapi sekali lagi keinginan Haru tidak bisa di tolak. Akhirnya, Donghae meninggalkan cangkir kopinya dan berlari menerjang Haru. Gadis itu tertawa riang, berlarian sambil menendang bolanya ke arah sang ayah.

"Gadis nakal!"

Haru tidak takut diteriaki ayahnya, ia malah semakin girang dan terus berlarian mengelilingi halaman rumah mereka yang cukup luas itu.

" _Daddy_! Bolaku keluar pagar!"

Haru berteriak sambil menghentakan kakinya kesal, ketika Donghae menendang bolanya terlalu keras hingga melambung melewati pagar rumah mereka.

"Ah, maafkan _Daddy_."

Donghae berlari ke luar pagar mencari bola anak perempuannya, matanya ia pincingkan karena pandangannya sedikit kabur akibat hujan yang semakin deras. Meskipun sudah terlihat sangat jelek, Haru sangat menyukai bola itu. Bola itu hadiah dari Donghae saat Haru menginjak usia satu tahun, tidak heran Haru sangat menyukai bola itu. Jadi, mau tidak mau, Donghae harus mendapatkannya kembali agar anak semata wayangnya itu tidak rewel.

"Kau mencari ini, tuan?"

"Ah, ya. Terima kasih."

Untuk sesaat Donghae membeku. Matanya memandang lurus ke arah laki-laki berpayung biru yang sedang tersenyum ke arahnya, laki-laki manis dengan senyumannya yang khas. Senyum yang tidak asing lagi bagi Donghae.

Tiga tahun yang lalu, seseorang tersenyum seperti itu pada Donghae.

 _Dia..._

"Aku Eunhyuk, baru pindah ke rumah sebelah. Bola ini, masuk ke dalam rumahku tadi."

"Oh, terima kasih."

"Bola anakmu?"

"Ya."

Mata Donghae tetap memandangi laki-laki manis bernama Eunhyuk itu. Laki-laki yang beberapa tahun lalu pernah membuat Donghae terpesona itu, kini berdiri dihadapan Donghae sambil tersenyum. Untuk kedua kalinya, mereka berdiri saling berhadapan di tengah-tengah hujan. Kenangan yang tinggal dalam ingatan Donghae, kini terulang lagi. Di waktu dan tempat yang berbeda.

"Kenapa hujan-hujanan? Kau bisa sakit."

Eunhyuk membagi payungnya dengan Donghae, sehingga tanpa sengaja mereka berdiri berdekatan. Donghae semakin terpaku, jantungnya tiba-tiba berdegup tidak terkontrol. Sudah lama sekali Donghae tidak merasakan perasaan seperti ini.

Berdebar...

Perasaan yang dulu pernah ada, saat pandangan mata mereka bertemu untuk pertama kalinya. Sudah bertahun-tahun berlalu, tapi Donghae masih bisa merasakan perasaan yang sama. Perasaan unik yang tidak bisa diungkapkan dengan untaian kata sederhana. Perasaan menggelitik yang membuat Donghae tidak bisa tidur karena terlalu bahagia.

" _Dad_! Mana bolanya?"

Teriakan Haru membuyarkan lamunan Donghae, ia menggelengkan kepalanya untuk mengembalikan kesadarannya yang sempat hilang karena sibuk menjelajahi ingatannya di masa lalu. Donghae tersenyum memandang Haru yang mengulurkan tangan mungilnya, meminta bola kesayangannya di kembalikan.

"Ini, sayang."

Setelah menerima bolanya kembali, Haru berlari masuk ke dalam dan main dengan bolanya. Sementara Donghae, masih berdiri di sana bersama ingatan masa lalu dan perasaan berdebarnya. Dalam hati ia bertanya-tanya, masihkah Eunhyuk mengingatnya? Masihkah Eunhyuk mengingat pertemuan pertama mereka beberapa tahun yang lalu?

Ada banyak pertanyaan dalam benak Donghae, namun ia tidak berani bersuara dan hanya sibuk memikirkan jawabannya sendiri.

"Ah, jadi kau sedang bermain dengan anakmu?"

"Ya, begitulah."

"Anak perempuan kenapa mainannya bola?"

"Ah—hm, itu karena saat usianya setahun, aku tidak tahu harus memberikan hadiah apa. Jadi, ya begitulah."

"Boneka! Kau harus memberikan anak perempuan boneka."

"Oh."

Mendadak, Donghae jadi semakin canggung dan malu karena bertemu dengan Eunhyuk dalam keadaan basah kuyup. Donghae yakin, saat ini ia terlihat sangat konyol karena masih main hujan-hujanan di usianya yang sudah menginjak angka tigapuluh.

Sekali lagi, mereka bertemu dalam keadaan basah kuyup karena di guyur hujan.

"K—kau, baru pindah?"

"Ya. Aku pindah dua hari yang lalu, tapi belum sempat menyapa tetangga karena terlalu sibuk menata isi rumah. Tinggal sendirian di rumah yang cukup luas, sedikit merepotkan."

"Oh."

Hanya satu kata singkat yang bisa Donghae ucapkan, suara Eunhyuk di tambah suara hujan, terdengar sangat merdu di telinga Donghae. Senyum Eunhyuk seperti menghipnotisnya, hingga Donghae hanya mampu menatapnya tanpa kata dan ikut tersenyum tanpa alasan.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Sebaiknya cepat masuk ke rumah, kau bisa sakit nanti."

"Oh, aku baik-baik saja. Itu—k—kau mau mampir ke rumahku? Ah, tidak. Maksudku—"

"Baiklah."

"Ya?"

Mata Donghae terbelalak, tidak menduga Eunhyuk akan menjawab iya dengan cepat. Donghae sempat berpikir, Eunhyuk mungkin menganggapnya aneh dan tidak sopan karena tiba-tiba mengajak masuk orang asing ke dalam rumahnya.

"Aku akan mampir ke rumahmu. Lagi pula, aku mau memberikan kue ini padamu sebagai salam perkenalan dari tetangga baru."

 _Masih ingatkah kau padaku?_

.

.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Hai~~ datang dengan fanfic family krn banyak yang nanyain, kapan aku buat fanfic family lagi. ini bukan mpreg ya ^^**

 **Ini gak di edit jadi mungkin ada typo tersebar dimana2 hahah**

 **Sengaja ninggalin fanfic yg masih TBC krn biar aku termotivasi nerusin semua fanfic dan gak ada alasan hiatus selama Eunhae wajib militer... seneng? hehehe selama waktunya ada, feelnya ada, moodnya ada, pcnya ada, aku bakal nulis untuk menyenangkan kalian. jadi, mohon dukungannya ^^**

 **Oke, segitu aja. jangan lupa tinggalkan review ^^**

 **Love You and Thank you ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **With Love,**

 **Milkyta Lee**


	2. The Boy Next Door

**ON RAINY DAY**

 **Main Cast:** **Lee Donghae, Lee Hyukjae** **  
**

 ** **Genre:** Romance, Family  
**

 **WARNING!**

 **BOYS LOVE**

 **DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ PLEASE!**

 **THE STORY IS MINE**

 **Typo may applied, don't be silent reader please.**

 **NOT ALLOWED TO COPY PASTE WITHOUT MY PERMISSION ^^**

 **TIDAK MENERIMA BASH DAN KAWAN-KAWANNYA. KRITIK DAN SARAN SANGAT DIBUTUHKAN.**

 **THANKYOU ^^**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **If this heart of mine was yours and yours was mine, this rainy day would be just fine...**_

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Sambil mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah karena hujan-hujanan bersama Haru tadi, Donghae membuat cokelat panas dan memotong kue tart pemberian Eunhyuk di dapur. Sementara itu, Eunhyuk sedang duduk manis di ruang tengah bersama Haru dipangkuannya. Tetangga barunya itu sedang membantu mengeringkan rambut panjang Haru sambil mengobrol santai dengannya. Mata Donghae tidak bisa lepas dari ruang tengah, ia terus mengawasi gerak-gerik Eunhyuk bersama gadis kecil kesayangannya.

Seperti tidak pernah kehabisan topik pembicaraan, mereka terus mengobrol dan sesekali tertawa. Haru memang sangat aktif bicara dan tidak pernah rewel, dia cepat akrab dengan siapapun karena Donghae biasa menitipkannya di _baby day care_ ketika ia harus bekerja. _Well_ , hidup sebagai seorang _single parent_ memang tidak mudah. Donghae harus melakukan pekerjaan sebagai ayah dan ibu sekaligus.

Ketika cokelat panasnya sudah siap, Donghae masih berdiam diri di dapur dan terus memandangi Eunhyuk. Dari apa yang ia lihat, sepertinya Eunhyuk cekatan sekali merawat anak-anak. Dia bahkan bisa mengikat rambut panjang Haru dengan rapi. Hal kecil yang selama ini tidak dapat Donghae lakukan dengan benar. Sering kali Donghae di tegur oleh pengasuh di _baby day care_ , karena rambut panjang Haru selalu terlihat berantakan. Padahal, Donghae sudah berusaha mengikat rambut panjang Haru serapi mungkin.

 _Apa jangan-jangan, dia juga sudah berkeluarga?_

Pertanyaan itu tiba-tiba muncul di benak Donghae, karena sebagai laki-laki Eunhyuk terlihat sangat biasa merawat anak-anak. Entah apa yang akan Donghae lakukan, jika seandainya Eunhyuk memang benar-benar sudah berkeluarga.

"Ini cokelat hangatnya. Maaf membuatmu menunggu dan maaf karena merepotkanmu. Sebenarnya, aku bisa mengurus Haru nanti."

"Dia akan masuk angin jika tidak cepat-cepat dikeringkan. Anak kecil mudah masuk angin, kenapa kau biarkan dia main hujan-hujanan? Kalau istrimu tahu, kau pasti akan diomeli habis-habisan."

"Itu—"

"Ah, ya ampun. Maaf, aku cerewet sekali."

Donghae tersenyum canggung sambil menyerahkan secangkir cokelat hangat untuk Eunhyuk, dan botol susu pada Haru. Gadis kecil itu langsung merebahkan dirinya di karpet depan televisi sambil memegangi botol susunya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku selalu membiarkan Haru bermain di tengah hujan karena dia menyukai hujan, sama sepertiku."

 _Dan kuharap dia juga akan menyukaimu, sama seperti aku menyukaimu..._

"Ibunya Haru kemana? Aku belum melihatnya sejak tadi."

"Ah, aku tidak punya istri. Maksudku, dia sudah meninggal dua tahun yang lalu."

Eunhyuk menutupi mulutnya dengan telapak tangannya, ia merasa tidak enak menanyakan hal seperti itu. Pantas saja, Eunhyuk tidak melihat foto pernikahan di rumah ini. Saat Eunhyuk masuk, ia hanya melihat banyak foto Donghae dan Haru saja.

 _Apa kematian istrinya membuatnya terluka sedemikian rupa?_

"Maafkan aku. Pantas saja aku tidak melihat satupun foto istrimu."

"Tidak apa-apa, aku baik-baik saja. Oh, itu karena aku memang tidak punya banyak kenangan dengannya. Dia wanita karir yang sibuk, tidak punya banyak waktu untuk berfoto."

"Oh. Ngomong-ngomong, berapa usia Haru? Kenapa masih minum susu di botol?"

Menghindari suasana hening, Eunhyuk mengalihkan pembicaraan mereka. Baru bertemu dengan tetangga baru, seharusnya menciptakan kesan pertama yang bagus. Apa lagi, Donghae adalah tetangga terdekatnya.

"Lima tahun."

"Bukankah seharusnya dia sudah belajar minum dari gelas?"

Lagi-lagi Donghae tersenyum canggung, ia meneguk cokelat panasnya sambil menggaruk keningnya yang tidak gatal. Pertanyaan itu sudah sering Donghae dengar dari orang lain, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Donghae memang terlalu memanjakan Haru. Setelah ibunya meninggal karena kecelakaan dua tahun yang lalu, Donghae harus merawat Haru sendirian. Ada banyak yang tidak Donghae ketahui soal merawat anak, dia hanya membacanya dari internet atau dari ibu-ibu yang ada di dekitar rumah mereka.

"Aku sudah mengajarkannya, tapi dia akan tetap mencari botol susunya lagi keesokan harinya. Jadi kupikir, mungkin saat dia masuk taman kanak-kanak bulan depan, barulah aku akan membujuknya kembali untuk melepaskan botol susunya."

"Kau butuh kesabaran dan harus melakukannya setiap hari. Kalau kau hanya melakukannya sesekali saja, tentu dia akan kembali mencari botol susunya. Mulai besok, kau harus membiasakannya minum dari gelas."

Donghae tersenyum sambil memandang lurus ke wajah manis Eunhyuk yang sedang memandangi Haru, ia kagum dengan pengetahuan Eunhyuk soal anak-anak. Tapi sedetik kemudian senyum itu hilang, sebuah pertanyaan kembali muncul dalam benak Donghae.

 _Apa dia sudah berkeluarga?_

"Saat kau bekerja, Haru bersama siapa?"

"Aku membawanya ke tempat kerja, di sana ada _baby day care_ untuk karyawan yang punya anak kecil."

"Oh."

" _Dad_ , Haru lapar."

Haru menghampiri Donghae, memotong pembicaraannya dengan Eunhyuk. Mata bulat Haru memandang Donghae seperti meminta belas kasihan, dia merengek sambil memasang wajah paling menderita dan memegangi perut dengan lengan mungilnya. Gadis kecil bermata bulat dan bening itu meringis, menunjuk jam dinding.

Dan Donghae baru ingat, ia belum memberi Haru makan sejak siang tadi.

"Tunggu sebentar, sayang. _Dad_ akan pesan makanan cepat saji."

Donghae merogoh saku celana untuk mengambil ponselnya, namun sebelum sempat Donghae menyentuh layar ponselnya, Eunhyuk menghentikannya dengan cara merebut ponsel itu. Apa lagi yang bisa dilakukan Donghae selain memandangi Eunhyuk dengan bingung?

"Kau memberi makan anak usia lima tahun dengan makanan cepat saji? Itu tidak sehat! Ah, para ayah yang merawat anaknya sendiri benar-benar tidak bisa diharapkan."

Mata Donghae mengerjap beberapa kali, baru kali ini ada yang berani mengomelinya. Biasanya, orang lain akan bersikap acuh dan tidak peduli. Ada banyak ibu-ibu muda dilingkungan sini, tapi sepertinya para ibu itu tidak pernah mengingatkan Donghae soal makanan cepat saji yang tidak sehat untuk anak-anak seusia Haru.

"Makanan cepat saji tidak boleh terlalu sering di konsumsi anak-anak, kau tidak tahu?"

"Aku tidak sempat memasak."

Eunhyuk menghela nafas pendek sambil memutar bola matanya, sudah bisa ia duga jawaban Donghae akan seperti itu. Alasan klasik para ayah yang merawat anaknya sendirian. Saat kakak iparnya di tinggal sementara oleh kakaknya, dia juga melakukan hal yang sama. Memberi makan anaknya dengan makanan cepat saji yang kurang sehat.

"Ikut saja ke rumahku. Aku akan mengundang kalian makan malam di rumahku, bagaimana?"

"Paman bisa masak enak?"

Haru menyela pembicaraan dua orang dewasa itu, perutnya sudah terlalu lapar sehingga saat mendengar kata makan, ia akan cepat bereaksi.

"Hm, tentu saja! Paman kerja paruh waktu di restoran, jadi paman lumayan bisa memasak."

"Kalau begitu, Haru makan di rumah paman saja! Masakan _daddy_ tidak enak, Haru tidak suka memakan masakan buatan _daddy_."

Tanpa mempedulikan wajah masam Donghae, Haru memekik kegirangan dan memeluk Eunhyuk. Melihat Haru yang begitu girang, Donghae hanya bisa tersenyum canggung pada Eunhyuk dan mengiyakan ajakannya sebelum Haru mengatakan semua aibnya.

 _Hari pertama bertetangga dan sudah membuatnya repot._

.

.

Sambil menunggu masakan Eunhyuk selesai, Donghae duduk di meja makan, sementara Haru bermain dengan anjing kesayangan Eunhyuk di ruang tengah. Anjing jenis Chihuahua itu tampak akrab dengan Haru. Donghae bahkan baru tahu, Haru tidak takut pada anjing. Gadis kecilnya itu tampak sangat menyukai anjing dan tidak menangis saat anjing berbulu cokelat itu menjilati wajahnya.

"Sepertinya Choco menyukai Haru."

"Ah, namanya Choco. Aku baru tahu Haru tidak takut anjing, dia bahkan terlihat senang bermain dengan anjing."

"Saat akhir pekan kau harus menghabiskan waktu dengannya, jangan sampai kau tidak tahu apa-apa soal anakmu sendiri."

"Hm."

Eunhyuk mematikan kompornya, lalu menghampiri meja makan dengan panci panas ditangannya. Aroma sedap dari sesuatu yang di masak Eunhyuk, menyapa indera penciuman Donghae. Wah, dari aromanya saja sudah kelihatan akan seperti apa rasa masakannya.

"Aku baru pindah, jadi belum sempat belanja keperluan dapur. Dengan bahan seadanya, aku hanya bisa memasak _samgyetang_."

"Ini sudah lebih dari cukup. Maaf, merepotkanmu di hari pertama kita bertetangga."

"Tidak apa-apa. Bukankah dengan begini baru bisa dekat dengan tetangga, benarkan? Suatu saat aku juga pasti butuh bantuanmu sebagai tetangga, jadi aku akan memperlakukanmu dengan sangat baik."

Bibirnya melengkungan senyum yang paling manis di mata Donghae, bahkan Donghae hampir menjatuhkan sendoknya saat melihat senyum itu. Pandangan Donghae tidak bisa lepas dari sosok Eunhyuk, ia terus memperhatikan Eunhyuk yang sedang melepaskan sarung tangan memasak dan celemeknya. Setelah itu Eunhyuk tidak langsung duduk di meja makan, ia membawa kursi khusus anak-anak dari ruang penyimpanan, kemudian memangku Haru dan membawanya ke meja makan. Tanpa di perintah sama sekali, Eunhyuk mengeluarkan tissue basah dan mengelap seluruh wajah Haru dan tangan mungilnya. Donghae benar-benar di buat takjub dengan semua sikap Eunhyuk yang baru ia ketahui hari ini.

"Sebelum makan kau harus mencuci tanganmu, apa lagi tadi kau bermain dengan Choco. Apa ayahmu sering menyuruhmu cuci tangan sebelum makan?"

"Hm, _daddy_ selalu melakukannya!"

"Gadis pintar. Sekarang, makanlah."

Interaksi Eunhyuk dan Haru membuat Donghae hampir tidak mengedipkan matanya, ia benar-benar merasa luar biasa takjub. Haru tiba-tiba akrab dengan Eunhyuk, dia juga memperlakukan Haru dengan baik. Bisa di bilang, Eunhyuk memperlakukan Haru lebih baik dari Donghae. Eunhyuk tahu banyak soal anak-anak.

 _Apakah dia sudah berkeluarga?_

Dan pertanyaan itu kembali melintas di benak Donghae.

"Kenapa tidak di makan? Kau tidak suka?"

"O—oh, suka. Aku hanya takjub melihat kau memperlakukan Haru dengan sangat baik."

"Oh, aku sering melakukannya pada keponakanku. Kakak perempuanku dan suaminya sangat sibuk, jadi sering menitipkan anak laki-lakinya padaku."

"Kau sudah berkeluarga?"

Pertanyaan itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulut Donghae, tanpa bisa di kontrol. Donghae menggigit bibir bawahnya, ia benar-benar terkejut dengan pertanyaannya sendiri. Dalam hati, ia terus mengutuk dirinya bodoh. Karena terbawa suasana, Donghae jadi kehilangan kontrol atas tubuhnya sendiri.

"Apa aku terlihat tua? Aku baru duapuluh tiga tahun, masih kuliah."

"Oh."

Tanpa sadar Donghae menghembuskan nafas lega, lalu tersenyum lebar dan hampir bertepuk tangan saking girangnya. Untunglah, dia ternyata belum punya keluarga. Usianya juga masih sangat muda. Donghae melahap makan malamnya dengan senyum yang terpatri di wajah tampannya, sementara Eunhyuk hanya bisa mengerutkan alisnya bingung.

"Kau kenapa?"

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Masakanmu sungguh enak! Haru, makan yang banyak, sayang. Kau harus menghargai paman Eunhyuk yang sudah memasak untukmu."

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku belum tahu namamu."

"Ah, benar! Namaku Lee Donghae."

"Jadi, aku harus memanggilmu apa? Donghae-ssi? Donghae _Hyung_? Atau apa?"

"Kau bisa memanggilku apa saja."

"Baiklah, Donghae _Hyung_."

Pandangan mereka bertemu, lalu Donghae tersenyum. Panggilan itu terdengar sangat manis di telinga Donghae, seperti ada menggelitik hatinya hingga rasanya Donghae ingin terus tersenyum tanpa alasan. Suasana ini, kenapa terasa sangat nyaman? Donghae tidak pernah merasakan kenyamanan seperti ini saat istrinya masih ada. Meskipun istrinya ada, dia tidak pernah ikut makan malam bersama karena sibuk mengurus pekerjaannya. Bahkan jika Haru menangis, dia hanya akan memangkunya sebentar, lalu memberikannya pada Donghae.

"Aku benar-benar menikmati makan malam ini, terima kasih. Hm, aku sudah selesai, biar aku yang mencuci piring."

"Tidak usah repot-repot."

"Kau memberi aku dan Haru makan malam, jadi setidaknya aku harus membantumu."

"Oke, kalau begitu. Aku benar-benar berterimakasih karena bertemu dengan tetangga yang baik."

Donghae membawa semua piring kotor ke tempat cuci piring setelah makan malam selesai. Sementara Donghae mencuci piring, Eunhyuk merapikan dapur yang masih sedikit berantakan karena belum sempat dibereskan sejak Eunhyuk pindah kemari. Dan Haru, gadis kecil itu kembali ke ruang tengah untuk bermain dengan Choco.

"Kau belum memasang gordennya?"

Hari mulai gelap saat Donghae menyelesaikan cuci piringnya, dan Donghae baru menyadari bahwa Eunhyuk belum memasang gordennya sama sekali. Donghae mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan. Sepertinya, Eunhyuk mengalami kesulitan jika harus melakukan pekerjaan berat sendirian. Di sudut ruangan Donghae menemukan beberapa bingkai foto besar yang belum di pasang, sofa di ruang tamu dan di ruang tengah juga sepertinya belum di tata dengan rapi.

"Ya, aku belum sempat."

"Apa tidak ada yang membantumu pindahan?"

"Hm, tidak ada."

"Kalau begitu, biar aku yang membantumu merapikan rumah ini. Kau punya sarung tangan, palu, dan paku?"

"Punya. Tapi, sudahlah aku tidak mau membuat repot."

"Bukankah kau sendiri yang bilang? Tetangga harus saling membantu."

Eunhyuk menyerah, akhirnya ia mengambil kotak peralatannya dan memberikan sarung tangan pada Donghae. Sebenarnya, Eunhyuk bukannya tidak bisa melakukan semua itu. Hanya saja, Eunhyuk malas dan lelah karena harus kuliah dan kerja paruh waktu.

"Baiklah, kita mulai."

Donghae menarik kursi yang ada di meja makan ke ruang tengah, lalu memulai pekerjaannya memasang gorden dan memaku untuk menggantungkan bingkai foto besar yang ternyata foto keluarga Eunhyuk. Tidak ada percakapan berarti selama mereka bekerja, Donghae terlalu serius dengan pekerjaannya dan Eunhyuk terlalu fokus membantu Donghae. Bahkan mereka berdua tidak menyadari Haru sudah tertidur pulas di depan televisi bersama Choco.

"Selesai!"

"Wah, kau benar-benar ahli melakukannya. Terima kasih banyak! Ah, kau mau minum bir dulu? aku punya beberapa kaleng bir di kulkas."

Sebenarnya Donghae ingin segera pulang mengingat ini sudah malam dan Donghae tidak begitu suka minum alkohol, tapi rasa menggelitik di hati Donghae mendorongnya untuk mengiyakan keinginan Eunhyuk. Terlebih, Eunhyuk memandangnya dan tersenyum manis sekali.

"Baiklah, tapi Haru—"

"Aku akan membawanya ke kamarku, dia sudah tertidur pulas."

Donghae menunggu Eunhyuk di sofa ruang tengah, bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum yang sulit diartikan. Setelah sekian lama, akhirnya Donghae bertemu dengan orang yang membuatnya berdebar. Kali ini bukan hanya saling memandang, mereka bahkan bicara dan makan malam bersama. Rasa bahagia yang berlebihan ini, harus di sebut apa? Benar-benar menyenangkan.

"Ah, hari ini benar-benar panas."

Suara pintu tertutup dan suara gumaman Eunhyuk, membuyarkan lamunan aneh Donghae. Matanya memandang Eunhyuk yang melenggang ke dapur. Dan, _shit_! Donghae hampir tersedak oleh ludahnya sendiri. Bagaimana tidak? Eunhyuk keluar dari kamarnya dengan hanya menggunakan _wifebeater_ berwarna merah muda dan celana jeans ketatnya tidak membantu sama sekali. Meski memakai pakaian yang utuh, tapi Eunhyuk seperti terlihat telanjang bulat di mata Donghae. Kulit putih susunya, pahanya, bokongnya, dan—

Dan Donghae pasti sudah gila karena membayangkan Eunhyuk benar-benar telanjang bulat dihadapannya.

"Dari semua musim, aku paling suka musim panas."

"Ke—kenapa?"

Donghae tidak bisa berucap dengan benar dan matanya tidak bisa fokus, karena Eunhyuk membungkuk ketika menaruh beberapa kaleng bir di meja kecil yang berada di samping Donghae. Tidak bermaksud mengintip atau kurang ajar, tapi karena Eunhyuk membungkuk dengan sedemikian rupa, Donghae jadi bisa melihat dada Eunhyuk yang putih mulus dan kedua putingnya yang menggoda. Donghae bahkan sampai harus menelan ludah susah payah karena pemandangan itu.

 _Aku pasti sudah gila!_

"Aku tidak perlu memakai pakaian yang tebal."

"Oh."

" _Cheers_!"

Suara kaleng beradu memecah keheningan malam. Eunhyuk meneguk birnya perlahan-lahan, sementara Donghae meneguk birnya sekaligus sampai habis. Tenggorokannya tiba-tiba terasa kering karena pemandangan tadi. Sial! Kalau begini caranya, Donghae bisa mimpi basah malam ini. Atau parahnya, ia akan bermain sendiri di kamar mandi.

"Kalau kau? Musim apa yang kau sukai?"

"Hm, aku suka musim panas juga. Selain karena hujan akan datang, aku juga punya kenangan indah saat hujan."

"Ah, dengan istrimu?"

"Ya? I—tu, bukan. Ada seseorang."

"Oh."

Tidak ingin mengorek terlalu jauh masalah pribadi Donghae, Eunhyuk memutuskan untuk diam dan kembali meneguk birnya hingga habis. Satu kaleng habis, Eunhyuk membuka kaleng yang kedua. Malam ini, biarlah ia menghabiskan berkaleng-kaleng bir. Anggap saja sebagai perayaan pindah.

"Terima kasih sudah membantuku merapikan rumah."

"Hm, terima kasih juga sudah mengundang kami makan malam."

Suara mereka mulai terdengar tidak jelas, entah sudah berapa kaleng bir yang mereka berdua habiskan. Meski tidak banyak mengobrol, tapi mereka terus meneguk bir di tengah keheningan yang terjadi. Terutama Donghae yang tidak terkontrol karena rasa gugupnya. Donghae bahkan tidak tahu sudah berapa kaleng yang ia habiskan? Yang ia tahu hanyalah kepalanya mulai pusing dan perutnya mulai kembung tidak karuan.

"Aku benar-benar senang bertemu denganmu lagi."

"Hm."

Eunhyuk mengangguk, meskipun tidak mengerti dengan ucapan Donghae. _Well_ , mereka berdua sudah benar-benar mabuk, tapi terus saja minum. Mata Eunhyuk bahkan sudah tidak terbuka sepenuhnya, ia terkadang memejamkan matanya sambil meneguk bir.

"Kenapa kau baru datang sekarang? Aku selalu mencarimu dan menunggumu datang di tempat pertama kali kita bertemu."

"Maaf."

Obrolan mereka semakin tidak jelas. Donghae terus bicara kesana kemari, sementara Eunhyuk hanya menanggapi asal ocehan Donghae sambil bersandar di sofa karena sudah merasa pusing.

"Kenapa kau minta maaf? Kenapa? Beri aku jawaban! Kenapa? Hei! Hei!"

Berkali-kali Donghae memanggil Eunhyuk, namun tidak ada jawaban. Samar-samar, Donghae mendengar suara dengkuran. Rupanya dia tidur, pantas tidak menjawab lagi. Tanpa sengaja, mata Donghae menangkap leher Eunhyuk yang terekspos dengan jelas, ketika ia menoleh untuk melihat keadaan Eunhyuk. Kepalanya bersandar ke sandaran kursi, tangannya merentang kemana-mana, dan bibirnya sedikit terbuka.

" _Shit_."

Donghae memaki pelan, ia merasa Eunhyuk terlalu menggoda saat ini. Hanya dengan melihatnya tidur saja, pikiran Donghae sudah jauh kemana-mana. Bagaimana jika Donghae meraba kulit halusnya? Mengecup bibirnya, meraba dadanya, menjilat lehernya, dan mencumbu seluruh titik sensitifnya. Mata Donghae terpejam tiba-tiba, ia dapat mendengar lenguhan dan desahan frustasi Eunhyuk dalam pikiran kotornya.

Seandainya mulut kecil itu ada di antara selangkangan Donghae, seandainya mata terpejam itu memandangnya dengan seduktif, seandainya jemari lentik itu meraba seluruh titik sensitifnya, seandainya—

" _Dad_."

Tepat ketika pikiran Donghae semakin kotor dan bibir tipisnya bersiap memagut bibir plum Eunhyuk, suara Haru menginterupsi. Kesadaran Donghae kembali, ia menatap horror ke arah gadis kecilnya yang sedang menggisik matanya. Apa Haru melihat semuanya? Apa Eunhyuk menyadari perbuatannya? Semua pertanyaan acak mulai berlalu-lalang di benak Donghae.

"Su—sudah malam. Ayo kita pulang, sayang."

 _Sial!_

 _Apa yang aku lakukan?_

.

.

 **ooODEOoo**

Pagi-pagi sekali Donghae sudah bangun. Meski kepalanya sedikit pusing, tapi Donghae tetap harus bangun pagi untuk bekerja dan menyiapkan sarapan dan keperluan Haru. Matanya masih setengah terpejam ketika masuk kamar mandi, namun guyuran air dingin membuat kesadarannya pulih sedikit demi sedikit. Ingatan tentang apa yang ia khayalkan semalam pada Eunhyuk muncul begitu saja, membuat matanya terbuka lebar. Donghae mengusap kasar wajahnya, berharap itu semua tidak akan terulang. Betapa kurang ajarnya Donghae kemarin malam, membayangkan Eunhyuk melakukan sesuatu pada tubuhnya. Donghae ingin melupakan khayalan kotor itu, tapi sialnya ingatan itu malah terbayang semakin nyata.

Kalau saja malam itu Haru tidak terbangun tiba-tiba, Donghae pasti sudah—

"Baru dibayangkan dan kau berdiri?"

Donghae menatap kesal ke selangkangannya, sobat kecilnya itu sungguh sensitif. Apa karena tidak pernah di sentuh sejak lama? Atau memang Eunhyuk terlalu menggoda? Sehingga jagoan kecilnya tegang begitu saja meski Eunhyuk tidak melakukan apapun. Terpaksa, Donghae harus bermain sendiri untuk melemaskan jagoan kecilnya kembali. Tidak mungkin juga datang ke kantor dalam keadaan tegang, apa kata karyawannya nanti? Bisa tersebar rumor aneh kalau para karyawan melihat wakil direktur mereka ke kantor dalam keadaan tegang.

" _Dad_ , cepat! Haru lapar."

" _Ngh_ —sebentar, sayang."

Donghae menggeram, sudah hampir sampai pada puncaknya dan lagi-lagi Haru mengganggu. Gadis kecilnya itu berteriak dan menggedor pintu keras-keras seolah akan merobohkan pintu itu kapan saja. Pikiran Donghae mendadak kacau, membayangkan dada dan leher putih Eunhyuk. Gerakan tangannya semakin cepat, memanja jagoan kecilnya yang sudah lama tidak mendapat sentuhan.

" _Oh my God_."

Dan akhirnya keluar.

Donghae bersandar lemas ke tembok dibelakangnya. Sambil mengatur nafasnya yang berantakan, Donghae tersenyum konyol. Baru kali ini Donghae melakukan onani setelah sekian lama. Pertemuannya dengan Eunhyuk benar-benar menghancurkan kehidupan normal Donghae. Sejak bertemu dengan Eunhyuk tiga tahun yang lalu, Donghae sudah menyadari orientasi seksnya bermasalah. Donghae memang menyukai perempuan, tapi entah kenapa darahnya berdesir ketika melihat Eunhyuk. Donghae bahkan tidak pernah merasa sebergairah itu saat bersama istrinya, namun ketika melihat Eunhyuk ia merasa ada gairah yang meletup-letup.

" _Daddy_!"

Lagi-lagi suara Haru. Donghae mengambil handuk, lalu melilitkannya di pinggang.

"Kau benar-benar tahu _timing_ yang tepat."

Donghae mengelus rambut Haru sambil melangkah menuju lemarinya, memilih setelan jas dan dasi yang akan ia pakai hari ini. Menurut sekretarisnya, jadwal hari ini _meeting_ dengan perwakilan dari perusahaan pusat. Jadi, khusus untuk sehari ini Donghae harus berpakaian super rapi untuk mendapatkan kesan pertama yang baik.

" _Dad_ , belnya bunyi."

Donghae menghentikan kegiatannya memilih pakaian, ia melirik Haru sekilas sebelum melenggang menuju pintu depan. Jarang sekali Donghae menerima tamu pagi-pagi begini. Biasanya, kalau bukan sekretarisnya, pasti supir perusahaan yang menjemput Donghae di situasi tertentu.

"Eunhyuk? A—apa? Di—dia kenapa datang?"

Suara Donghae mendadak gelagapan, ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Langkah kakinya tidak jelas, melangkah kesana kemari, tapi tidak ada inisiatif untuk membuka pintu.

"Paman Eunhyuk yang datang?"

Tanpa mengerti kegundahan yang dialami ayahnya, Haru berlari menuju pintu dan membukan pintu rumahnya lebar-lebar untuk Eunhyuk. Dan terpampanglah sosok Eunhyuk dengan senyum yang selalu dikagumi Donghae.

"Paman!"

"Oh, Haru!"

 _Well_ , situasi sekarang ini tidak begitu menyenangkan bagi Donghae. Masalahnya, Donghae berdiri mematung di sana seperti orang bodoh dengan handuk yang melilit dipinggangnya, di tambah lagi tampangnya terlihat kaget dan konyol di saat Eunhyuk dan Haru saling berpelukan di depan pintu. Donghae tidak sempat berlari ke kamar dan bersembunyi, karena Haru sudah membuka pintu dan Eunhyuk sudah terlanjur melihatnya.

"Oh, kau mau berangkat kerja? Maaf menganggu pagi-pagi, aku hanya mau mengantarkan sup untukmu dan nasi goreng spesial untuk Haru."

"Kalau begitu paman ikut sarapan saja dengan kami!"

"A—ku—hm, apa tidak mengganggu?"

Donghae melihat ke kanan dan ke kiri saat Eunhyuk menatapnya. Oh, Eunhyuk meminta persetujuannya? Donghae berdeham, kemudian mengangguk sok berwibawa. Setidaknya, ia harus terlihat berwibawa meski sudah tertangkap basah mematung konyol dengan handuk yang melilit di pinggang.

" _Dad_ , cepat pakai baju! Tidak malu di lihat paman?"

Anak gadisnya itu benar-benar tahu cara mematikan ayahnya dengan kata-kata polos yang singkat. Donghae menunduk, ia melangkah menuju kamarnya dengan pikiran yang kacau. Kenapa selalu bertemu dengan Eunhyuk di situasi yang konyol? Apa Tuhan benar-benar ingin menunjukan sisi tidak keren dari Donghae pada Eunhyuk? Kenapa? Agar Eunhyuk tidak menyukainya? Donghae mengusap wajahnya kasar, ia benar-benar frustasi.

Jatuh cinta membuatnya frustasi.

"Maaf, semalam aku ketiduran."

"Oh, bukan masalah."

Donghae membenarkan letak dasinya sambil duduk di meja makan, menunggu Eunhyuk mengambilkan piring untuknya. Wow, seperti suami istri saja. Diam-diam Donghae tersenyum geli membayangkan hal itu. Sedetik, dua detik, dan tiga detik, Donghae menunggu Eunhyuk mengambilkan piring untuknya, namun sepertinya Eunhyuk sibuk menyiapkan piring Haru dan lalu menyuapi gadis kecil itu.

 _Oh, damn._

Rupanya Eunhyuk tidak peka sama sekali. Terpaksa Donghae mengambil piringnya sendiri, lalu mengambil nasi dengan kesal. Bahkan ketika mengunyah, ia melihat ke arah Haru dengan tatapan penuh kecemburuan. Rasanya, sulit sekali mendapatkan perhatian Eunhyuk ketika Haru ada di sekitar mereka. Sedikit kecewa, tapi juga lega. Lega karena itu artinya Haru bisa menerima kehadiran Eunhyuk. Bila suatu saat nanti memang ada yang terjadi di antara mereka, Donghae akan dengan mudah menjelaskannya pada Haru.

"Kebiasaan mabukku sangat buruk. Apa semalam aku berbuat sesuatu yang membuatmu jengkel?"

Akhirnya perhatian Eunhyuk beralih pada Donghae, ia mengunyah makanannya dengan semangat sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Eunhyuk.

"Kau hanya ketiduran, tidak melakukan hal aneh apapun."

 _Justru aku yang aneh, membayangkanmu telanjang dan—_

"Benarkah? Melegakan sekali."

"Hm, begitulah. Ah, aku harus pergi. Pagi ini ada _meeting_ dengan atasan, terima kasih sarapannya."

"Oh, aku juga harus pergi kuliah."

Donghae berdiri dari kursinya, begitu pula dengan Eunhyuk. Mereka berdua sama-sama berdiri, namun tidak melakukan apapun dan hanya diam saling memandang canggung. Donghae seharusnya memangku Haru, lalu mengantar Eunhyuk sampai pintu depan, tapi yang terjadi adalah mereka berdua berdiri di sana sambil saling memandang.

"Kau kuliah dimana? Mau berangkat bersama?"

"Di universitas Pai Chai. Itu—"

"Itu satu arah dengan kantorku, kita bisa berangkat bersama."

Eunhyuk tampak ragu, ia melirik Haru yang memasang wajah penuh harap.

"Baiklah, aku mengambil tas dulu."

Sebenarnya Eunhyuk ingin menolak ajakan Donghae, tapi melihat Haru yang benar-benar memasang wajah penuh harap, Eunhyuk jadi tidak tega dan terpaksa mengiyakan ajakan Donghae. Bagaimana ini? Kalau sampai teman-temannya tahu, maka akan ada gossip aneh beredar. Terakhir, ada gossip yang menyebutkan Eunhyuk jadi simpanan ibu-ibu sosialita karena di antar oleh mertua kakak perempuannya. Sejak saat itu, Eunhyuk selalu menolak jika ibu mertua kakaknya yang eksentrik itu menawarkan tumpangan.

 _Kali ini, gossip pasti menyebutkan aku simpanan duda..._

.

.

"Terima kasih sudah mengantarku."

"Sama-sama. Kalau begitu, aku duluan."

Eunhyuk membungkuk, lalu melambaikan tangan pada Haru yang tampak tidak rela melepaskan Eunhyuk turun dari mobil ayahnya. Meskipun singkat, tapi Eunhyuk memiliki waktu yang menyenangkan di dalam mobil Donghae. Haru gadis yang menyenangkan, dia pintar bicara dan sangat ceria. Selain cantik dan pintar, dia juga anak yang mudah akrab dengan siapapun sepertinya. Tidak seperti ayahnya yang selalu terlihat canggung dan kaku. Saking menyenangkannya, Eunhyuk sampai tidak sadar ia sudah sampai di tempat tujuan.

"Eunhyuk, jangan lupa taruhan sepak bola kita!"

Seseorang meneriaki Eunhyuk dari jauh, mengingatkan soal taruhan konyol yang selalu dimenangkan oleh Eunhyuk. Laki-laki tinggi bernama Kyuhyun itu menghampiri Eunhyuk dan merangkulnya erat, dia selalu melakukan itu karena tubuh Eunhyuk yang jauh lebih pendek darinya.

"Aku tahu. Sekarang, lepaskan aku!"

"Aku akan menang kali ini!"

"Terserah."

Rangkulan Kyuhyun terlepas, Eunhyuk kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju kelas, tanpa menghiraukan Kyuhyun yang melambaikan tangan heboh padanya. Suasana kampus selalu sama jika ada Kyuhyun. Ramai, berisik, dan terkadang menyenangkan. Meskipun menyebalkan, tapi berteman dengan Kyuhyun yang selalu kalah taruhan itu lumayan menyenangkan.

"Kenapa dengan wajahmu?"

Eunhyuk menggeleng pelan untuk menjawab pertanyaan Kim Junsu, teman satu angkatannya. Eunhyuk melangkah masuk ke ruangan kelasnya dengan malas, mabuk semalaman dengan si duda tampan membuat kepalanya terasa berat. Meski begitu, Eunhyuk harus tetap bangun pagi-pagi agar bisa menyiapkan sup untuk si duda tampan itu. Seharusnya Eunhyuk tidak melakukan semua itu, tapi keinginannya untuk mendapatkan kesan yang baik dari Donghae, mendorongnya untuk melakukan sesuatu yang manis.

Entah kenapa Eunhyuk ingin sekali mendapatkan kesan yang baik darinya. Saat pertama kali melihatnya di tengah hujan dua hari yang lalu, Eunhyuk merasa tersedot ke dunia lain karena tatapan matanya yang terlalu hangat. Ada perasaan familiar saat menatap mata sendu Donghae, seperti pernah merasakan di tatap seperti itu, tapi entah dimana. Mungkinkah dengan gadis yang terakhir kali Eunhyuk kencani beberapa bulan lalu? Joo Yuri? Sepertinya bukan, tatapan gadis itu tajam dan tidak sendu.

"Hei, bagaimana rumah barumu? Nyaman? Aku dengar dari Sora _Noona_ , kau pindah dari rumahnya dan sekarang menempati rumah yang baru."

"Rumahnya bagus dan luas, sesuai dengan harga sewanya yang lumayan mahal."

"Kenapa kau pindah dari rumah kakakmu? Bukankah kau bilang nyaman tinggal dengannya?"

"Aku sudah duapuluh tiga tahun, tidak mungkin aku terus tinggal dengan kakakku yang sudah berkeluarga. Meskipun mereka tidak pernah bilang apa-apa, tapi aku yakin mereka sedikit tidak nyaman dengan keberadaanku."

Sejak orangtuanya bekerja di Jepang, Eunhyuk memang tinggal dengan kakaknya yang sudah menikah dan punya anak. Awalnya nyaman-nyaman saja tinggal di sana, tapi suatu hari Eunhyuk melihat kakaknya pergi ke hotel dengan suaminya hanya untuk melepaskan hasrat biologis mereka. Akhirnya Eunhyuk sadar, ia tidak mungkin selamanya tinggal bersama sang kakak. Lagi pula, usianya sekarang sudah termasuk dewasa dan Eunhyuk sudah bisa mengurus dirinya sendiri.

"Bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu?"

"Aku masih bekerja di restoran itu, tempat tinggalku dekat sekali dengan restoran. Jadi, tidak ada masalah."

"Ngomong-ngomong, sebelum kau datang tadi, ada seorang laki-laki mencarimu. Dia mengaku kakak dari perempuan yang pernah kau kencani tiga tahun yang lalu."

Eunhyuk diam sejenak, ternyata ia memang tidak bisa lepas begitu saja dari masa lalu. Tiga tahun yang lalu, Eunhyuk nekat mengencani seorang perempuan yang usianya lebih tua darinya. Tidak ada alasan khusus, mereka bertemu di bar saat Eunhyuk sedang merayakan usia dewasa bersama teman-teman kuliahnya. Untuk pertama kalinya Eunhyuk mabuk dan tidak sengaja meniduri perempuan yang lebih dewasa darinya. Perempuan itu akhirnya menjadi teman kencan Eunhyuk selama beberpa bulan. Meski tidak berlangsung lama, tapi Eunhyuk cukup menikmati kencan mereka. Tiidak ada perasaan cinta berlebih di antara mereka, tapi berada disisinya membuat Eunhyuk merasa nyaman. Dia perempuan yang baik, cantik dan berpendidikan tinggi. Hanya saja, dia kekurangan perhatian dari keluarganya.

"Aku tidak mengerti, sebenarnya kemana arah orientasi seksmu? Kau mengencani banyak perempuan, tapi kau juga tidak keberatan saat ada laki-laki yang mendekatimu dan bahkan mengaku suka padamu. Kau tidak tahu? Gossipmu dengan Cho Kyuhyun itu kencang beredar."

Pertanyaan sederhana yang selalu diajukan oleh Junsu itu, tidak pernah di jawab oleh Eunhyuk. Bukan karena Eunhyuk enggan menjawabnya, tapi ia sendiri masih belum menemukan jawabannya. Bisa di bilang, ia adalah Biseksual sekarang.

"Kau di antar siapa tadi? Mobilnya mewah sekali, Ford Mustang keluaran terbaru dan limited edition."

"Tetanggaku."

"Oh, aku lupa. Laki-laki yang mencarimu itu menyuruhmu datang ke café di dekat perusahaannya, ada hal penting yang perlu dia bicarakan denganmu."

 _Mood_ belajar Eunhyuk hilang, ia mengambil tasnya dan keluar dari kelas di saat profesor yang akan mengajar masuk. Teriakan sang profesor Eunhyuk abaikan, ia terus berjalan menuju halaman kampus yang luas. Saat suasana hatinya kacau, Eunhyuk memilih duduk di bawah pohon yang ada di halaman kampus.

" _Baru kali ini aku merasa dicintai..."_

Kata-kata itu kembali terngiang, tanpa sengaja Eunhyuk membuat perempuan itu jatuh cinta padanya dan membuatnya merasa nyaman ketika berada di samping Eunhyuk. Tiga tahun yang lalu, Eunhyuk putus dari perempuan itu. Tanpa tahu alasan yang jelas, perempuan itu pergi begitu saja dengan mengucapkan kalimat perpisahan yang sulit untuk Eunhyuk lupakan.

 _Apa kau bahagia sekarang?_

.

.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **With Love,**

 **Milkyta Lee**


	3. To Make You Mine

**ON RAINY DAY**

 **Main Cast:** **Lee Donghae, Lee Hyukjae** **  
**

 ** **Genre:** Romance, Family  
**

 **WARNING!**

 **BOYS LOVE**

 **DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ PLEASE!**

 **THE STORY IS MINE**

 **Typo may applied, don't be silent reader please.**

 **NOT ALLOWED TO COPY PASTE WITHOUT MY PERMISSION ^^**

 **TIDAK MENERIMA BASH DAN KAWAN-KAWANNYA. KRITIK DAN SARAN SANGAT DIBUTUHKAN.**

 **THANKYOU ^^**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **If this heart of mine was yours and yours was mine, this rainy day would be just fine...**_

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"Junsu bilang, kemarin kau tidak menghadiri kuliah profesor Ji. Apa yang terjadi?"

Pertanyaan yang sudah dapat Eunhyuk duga sebelumnya. Eunhyuk tahu Kyuhyun akan bertanya seperti itu, makanya ia tidak terkejut sama sekali. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Junsu? Dia pasti memberitahu Kyuhyun semuanya tanpa terkecuali. Meski pertanyaan itu mudah di jawab, tapi Eunhyuk tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun dan memilih diam saja sambil terus fokus pada piring-piring yang sedang ia cuci. Bagaimanapun ini masalah pribadinya, Eunhyuk tidak suka jika semua orang tahu masalahnya. Meskipun pada sahabatnya sendiri, jika menurut Eunhyuk itu tidak penting untuk diceritakan, maka Eunhyuk tidak akan pernah mengatakan apapun dan memilih memendamnya sendirian.

"Kau tidak akan menjawab pertanyaanku?"

Sambil menatap lurus ke mata Eunhyuk, tangan Kyuhyun menalikan tali celemek Eunhyuk yang ada di pinggang rampingnya. Sudah hampir satu tahun mereka bekerja paruh waktu di restoran, tapi Eunhyuk selalu menalikan asal celemeknya. Kadang kala, celemeknya lepas dan celananya ikut kotor ketika Eunhyuk harus membersihkan meja atau mencuci piring seperti sekarang.

"Berencana menemui seseorang, tapi aku tidak datang menemuinya."

"Kakak laki-laki dari perempuan yang kau kencani dulu? Kenapa dia terus mencarimu? Bukankah hubunganmu dengan perempuan itu sudah lama berakhir?"

Eunhyuk menghempaskan rengkuhan lengan Kyuhyun dipinggangnya, ia tahu Kyuhyun sudah selesai menalikan celemeknya sejak tadi. Perbuatan Kyuhyun yang seperti itu memang sudah biasa, tapi saat ini suasana hati Eunhyuk sedang tidak baik, sehinga apapun yang dilakukan Kyuhyun hari ini terasa menyebalkan dan membuatnya kesal.

"Aku tidak tahu."

Kini Eunhyuk membalas tatapan Kyuhyun. Menatapnya dengan marah dan kesal. Eunhyuk tahu, Kyuhyun tidak akan melepaskannya sampai Eunhyuk membalas tatapannya. Kyuhyun bilang, dia akan tahu Eunhyuk berbohong atau tidak dengan cara menatap matanya. Entah teori bodoh dari mana itu, tapi yang jelas Kyuhyun selalu begitu tiap kali mereka bicara. Seringnya, saat mereka berdebat atau berbeda pendapat seperti sekarang.

"Mungkin sebaiknya kau menemuinya, agar dia berhenti mencarimu. Aku tahu ini bukan urusanku, tapi menghindari masalah bukanlah solusi. Kau akan terus lari dari masalahmu, tidak akan ada ujungnya."

Meski terlihat acuh dan kadang-kadang menyebalkan, tapi ucapan Kyuhyun memang benar. Dia selalu melihat masalah dari berbagai sudut pandang, pikirannya jauh lebih dewasa dari Eunhyuk meskipun mereka seumuran. Tapi lagi-lagi Eunhyuk mengalihkan pandangannya, ia tidak bisa setuju dengan saran Kyuhyun yang satu itu. Memang benar masalah sudah seharusnya dihadapi, tapi Eunhyuk tidak mau menghadapai masalah yang satu itu karena ujungnya pasti semakin rumit.

"Lari dari masalah tidak akan menyelesaikan apapun, Hyuk. Oh, kudengar kemarin kau di antar seseorang. Siapa?"

"Tetangga baru."

"Oh, ngomong-ngomong soal tetangga baru, aku akan berkunjung ke rumah barumu sepulang kerja nanti. Aku sudah membawakan tissue toilet dan juga bir untuk kita minum setelah membereskan rumah barumu."

Lagi-lagi Eunhyuk tidak menjawab, ia hanya mengangguk asal, lalu pergi ke depan untuk membersihkan meja yang ditinggalkan pelanggan dalam keadaan kotor. Suasana hatinya benar-benar buruk, semalaman ia tidak bisa tidur karena memikirkan perempuan yang pernah ia kencani tiga tahun yang lalu. Mereka memang tidak lama berkencan, tapi kenangan itu begitu membekas dan Eunhyuk merasa ada yang tidak beres ketika perempuan itu meminta berpisah tanpa alasan yang jelas.

Saat itu dia datang malam-malam ke restoran tempat Eunhyuk bekerja, dia menangis tersedu-sedu dan bilang, bahwa ia sangat berterimakasih pada Eunhyuk. Tidak jelas berterimakasih untuk apa, tapi dia bilang sangat bahagia karena merasa dicintai oleh Eunhyuk. Setelah tangisnya reda, dia mengatakan sesuatu yang mengejutkan. Tanpa basa-basi, dia bilang ingin mengakhiri segalanya dengan Eunhyuk, lalu setelah itu pergi. Tidak peduli kemanapun Eunhyuk mencarinya, dia tetap tidak bisa ditemukan.

"Kenapa melamun? Jam kerja sudah selesai, ayo jalan."

Eunhyuk mengerjapkan matanya, ia terkejut melihat wajah Kyuhyun sudah berada di depan wajahnya dengan senyum yang luar biasa menggelikan. Ingin marah, tapi juga ingin tertawa karena sejak tadi Kyuhyun berusaha menghiburnya dengan cara yang menyebalkan dan mengganggu. Sudah tahu tidak bisa bersikap manis atau lucu, tapi dia terus saja mencobanya. Akhirnya Eunhyuk menyerah, ia tertawa karena usaha Kyuhyun yang terlalu gigih.

"Kau benar-benar menyebalkan!"

"Hm, aku sangat menyebalkan. Aku tahu betul itu, tapi karena aku yang menyebalkan kau jadi bisa tertawa lagi. Hari ini membosankan sekali, kau diam saja sepanjang hari. Padahal biasanya, kau cerewet sekali."

"Tutup mulutmu! Ayo, kita jalan."

Setelah melepaskan celemeknya dan berpamitan pada manager, Kyuhyun merangkul Eunhyuk sambil menyeretnya keluar dari restoran. Hari sudah malam, tapi jalanan masih ramai dengan orang yang berlalu-lalang. Begitu pula di halte bus, ada banyak orang yang menunggu bus datang. Di mulai dari anak-anak sekolah hingga orang kantoran, semua berkumpul di halte bus. Termasuk Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk yang juga baru pulang dari kerja paruh waktu mereka. Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafas panjang, matanya tidak bisa berhenti melirik Eunhyuk yang sejak tadi lebih banyak diam. Meski tidak tahu banyak soal Eunhyuk yang agak tertutup, tapi setidaknya Kyuhyun tahu bahwa temannya ini bukanlah orang pendiam dan pemurung. Jika dia mulai murung, itu artinya ada sesuatu yang salah terjadi padanya. Bahkan jika Eunhyuk tidak mengatakan apapun padanya, Kyuhyun ingin sekali membantunya dan meringankan beban yang dipikulnya sendirian. Tapi Eunhyuk tetaplah Eunhyuk, dia Lee Eunhyuk, laki-laki yang tidak pernah mau membagi bebannya pada siapapun dan selalu memendam masalahnya sendirian.

"Kau tidak akan naik?"

Suara Eunhyuk membawa kembali kesadaran Kyuhyun, rupanya laki-laki manis yang sejak tadi ia pandangi sudah berdiri di depan pintu masuk bus, bersiap-siap naik.

"Oh, sudah datang."

"Kenapa kau melamun?"

"Hm? Aku memikirkan orang yang tidak mau dipikirkan."

Eunhyuk memutar bola matanya, bosan. Dari semua sikap Kyuhyun yang menyebalkan, Eunhyuk paling tidak suka jika dia sudah mulai bermain dengan kata-kata. Seperti kiasan atau ungkapan. Kyuhyun ini bukan mahasiswa sastra, tapi dia suka sekali bermain dengan kata-katanya. Membuat kiasan atau ungkapan yang tidak bisa dimengerti oleh Eunhyuk.

"Oke, baiklah. Maafkan aku."

Bahkan tanpa mengatakan apapun, Kyuhyun tahu jika Eunhyuk membencinya jika Kyuhyun sudah bermain dengan kata-katanya. Kyuhyun terkekeh, sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya. Entah sejak kapan mereka mulai saling mengerti dengan hanya menatap mata masing-masing. Tidak perlu kata ataupun kalimat, mereka akan mengerti apa yang mereka inginkan hanya dengan saling menatap mata masing-masing.

"Aku ingin meringankan beban yang kau pikul sendirian, aku juga ingin membantumu mencari jalan keluar untuk semua masalahmu, tapi kau begitu tertutup padaku dan tidak pernah membiarkanku membantumu."

"Itu karena aku tidak perlu bantuan."

Eunhyuk menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Kyuhyun. Hari ini melelahkan sekali. Setelah kuliah seharian, masih harus bekerja paruh waktu sampai malam. Belum lagi, pikirannya benar-benar kacau sehingga suasana hatinya jadi ikut-ikutan buruk sepanjang hari. Bekerja dengan suasana hati yang buruk adalah kondisi yang paling menyebalkan.

"Aku lelah, Kyu. Lelah sekali."

"Itu sebabnya kau harus membagi bebanmu denganku. Aku memang terlihat menyebalkan dan bermain-main dengan hidup, tapi sebenarnya aku orang tulus dan cukup berguna. Kau bisa mengeluh padaku saat kau lelah, kau juga bisa datang padaku dan menangis saat kau merasa kesal, atau kau bisa datang padaku saat kau butuh bahu seseorang. Seperti sekarang, bersandar dibahuku dan ceritakan semua masalahmu padaku. Aku—"

Kyuhyun menghentikan kalimatnya, ia melirik Eunhyuk yang sudah mendengkur halus di bahunya. Rupanya dia sudah tidur pulas sekali, sampai mulutnya setengah terbuka. Melihat Eunhyuk begitu pulas, Kyuhyun hanya bisa tersenyum kecil. Tidak berani bergerak sedikitpun, karena takut membangunkan Eunhyuk yang sedang tidur dibahunya.

"Kau memang menyebalkan. Aku berusaha merayumu dengan kalimat yang tulus, tapi kau malah mendengkur tidur."

 _Bersandarlah padaku seperti sekarang..._

 _Aku ingin kau selalu mengandalkanku..._

.

.

* * *

"Eunhyuk, kau sudah pulang?"

Sapaan Donghae membuat Eunhyuk tersenyum tanpa sadar. Melihat Donghae dan Haru berdiri di depan pagar rumah mereka dengan senyum menyambut seperti itu, sedikit mengurangi rasa lelah Eunhyuk. entah apa sebabnya, tapi Eunhyuk suka di sambut mereka. Rasa lelah yang tadi Eunhyuk rasakan, benar-benar hilang begitu saja ketika Haru berlari kearahnya dan memeluk kedua tungkai kakinya. Tentu saja Haru hanya mampu memeluk kakinya, gadis kecil itu masih sangat kecil dan pendek.

"Paman!"

Haru langsung mengangkat tangannya, menatap Eunhyuk setengah memohon. Eunhyuk terkekeh, gadis kecil itu pasti ingin naik kepangkuannya. Dengan senang hati, Eunhyuk langsung memangkunya dan Haru langsung melingkarkan lengan mungilnya di leher Eunhyuk.

"Kenapa Haru belum tidur?"

Pertanyaan itu tertuju untuk Haru, tapi Donghae ingin menjawabnya karena ingin terlibat percakapan dengan Eunhyuk. Sialnya, laki-laki yang ada di sebelah Eunhyuk terus menatapnya dengan garang, seolah akan menelan Donghae hidup-hidup. Donghae berdecih pelan, ia balam menatap laki-laki itu tak kalah garang. Beraninya bocah ingusan seperti dia menatap Donghae dengan mata melotot seperti itu.

Begitulah laki-laki ketika merasa bertemu dengan saingan.

" _Hyung_!"

"O—oh, itu karena tiba-tiba Haru bilang ingin melihatmu dulu sebelum tidur. Hm, maksudku, dia ingin melihat Choco."

"Ah, begitu. Haru tidak bisa tidur kalau belum lihat _Oppa_? Kau merindukan _Oppa_?"

"Hm, Haru ingin melihat Choco, bukan _Oppa_."

Pandangan Donghae dan Kyuhyun beralih pada Eunhyuk, kenapa Eunhyuk tiba-tiba memanggil dirinya sendiri dengan sebutan _Oppa_? Membuat kedua laki-laki yang sedang saling menatap garang itu menjadi ingin tersenyum dan melupakan persaingan mereka.

"Kenapa? Kenapa melihatku seperti itu? Aku memang masih pantas di panggil _Oppa_. Aku belum cukup tua untuk di panggil paman!"

Kyuhyun tertawa dengan lepas mendengar alasan Eunhyuk, sementara Donghae malah menatapnya tidak berkedip. Kata-kata Eunhyuk barusan seperti menyentil Donghae, mengingatkannya bahwa rentang usia mereka cukup jauh. Entah kenapa Donghae merasa sedikit kesal, terlebih ketika melihat sosok laki-laki yang ada di samping Eunhyuk. Dia mungkin lebih pantas untuk Eunhyuk. Muda, _single_ , dan tampan.

"Ah, benar. _Hyung_ , ini Cho Kyuhyun teman kampusku. Dan Kyu, ini tetanggaku yang mengantarku kemarin, Lee Donghae _Hyung_. Hm, yang ada dipangkuanku ini si cantik Haru. Anaknya Donghae _Hyung_."

Donghae tersenyum seadanya, ia menjabat asal tangan Kyuhyun. Demi apapun yang menyebalkan di dunia ini, senyum laki-laki yang bernama Cho Kyuhyun ini sungguh menyebalkan di mata Donghae. Dia tersenyum miring, seolah merendahkan Donghae. Dan tatapan matanya yang angkuh, membuat Donghae ingin menusuk matanya.

"Oh, bagaimana kalau kita mengadakan pesta bersama? Kita membuat _House Warming_ sederhana."

Donghae dan Kyuhyun kembali saling menatap penuh kebencian. Masing-masing dari mereka ingin menolak gagasan itu, karena tidak ingin membagi perhatian Eunhyuk nantinya. Tapi kalau salah satu dari mereka menolak, itu artinya Eunhyuk akan berduaan saja dengan salah satu dari mereka di dalam rumah yang sepi itu.

"Aku setuju."

Sebelum sempat Kyuhyun bersuara, Donghae sudah menyetujui ajakan Eunhyuk. Enak saja, membiarkan Eunhyuk berduaan dengan laki-laki berwajah datar ini, sama saja dengan menyerahkan Eunhyuk pada setan. Di lihat sekilas saja, Donghae sudah tahu apa yang akan dilakukannya jika berduaan saja dengan Eunhyuk di dalam.

"Kalau begitu aku juga setuju!"

"Oke, bagus kalau kalian setuju. Tapi aku rasa, kalian tidak usah saling melotot dan berteriak seperti itu. Kalian membuat Haru takut."

Donghae berdeham, membetulkan piyamanya. Wibawanya harus tetap terjaga, apa lagi di depan bocah tengik berwajah datar ini. Ah, kenapa Eunhyuk harus memiliki teman seperti dia? Kenapa Eunhyuk mangajaknya ke rumah malam-malam begini? Terlalu banyak pertanyaan di benak Donghae, hingga ingin berteriak rasanya.

"Istrimu tidak mencarimu kau keluar malam-malam begini?"

Eunhyuk menyikut tulang rusuk Kyuhyun, membuatnya meringis kesakitan. Seharusnya Eunhyuk tahu, Kyuhyun akan bertanya seperti itu karena mulut Kyuhyun tidak punya saringan dan selalu bicara blak-blakan. Tapi semua sudah terlambat, Kyuhyun sudah terlanjur mengajukan pertanyaan tidak sopan itu dan Eunhyuk hanya mampu tersenyum, berharap Donghae mau memaklumi sikap Kyuhyun.

"Apa?"

"Donghae _Hyung_ sudah tidak punya istri!"

Tidak ingin di dengar Donghae dan membuatnya tersinggung, Eunhyuk menarik telinga Kyuhyun lalu berbisik sepelan mungkin. Perbuatan yang sia-sia karena Donghae masih bisa mendengarnya dengan sangat jelas.

 _Well_ , sebenarnya Eunhyuk berbisik atau apa? Kenapa suaranya jelas sekali?

"Maaf, Kyuhyun memang tidak pernah di saring kalau bicara. Dia kelihatan kasar dan menyebalkan, tapi sebenarnya dia baik dan manis."

Baik?

Manis?

Donghae hampir saja muntah mendengar kata-kata itu. Apanya yang manis? Bagaimana bisa dia baik dan manis? Saat bertemu tadi, Kyuhyun bahkan memelototinya! Ah, dia bahkan tidak membungkuk saat diperkenalkan oleh Eunhyuk tadi, padahal jelas-jelas usianya jauh di bawah Donghae.

"Hm, bukan masalah. Tidak apa-apa."

"Silahkan duduk. Ah, Kyuhyun membeli ayam goreng dan bir. Hm, dan aku punya susu strawberry di kulkas untuk Haru. Hari ini aku lelah, jadi aku malas memasak."

"Itu tidak masalah, aku tahu kau pasti lelah karena harus kuliah dan bekerja."

Mata Kyuhyun melirik tajam ke arah Donghae, ia tiba-tiba ingin melempar Donghae dengan sesuatu. Sok pengertian, memangnya dia tahu apa yang Eunhyuk kerjakan seharian ini? Eunhyuk bahkan selalu ada di sampingnya seharian.

"Dia lelah, tapi setidaknya ada aku yang selalu menjaganya dan menemaninya seharian."

Suasana tiba-tiba hening. Eunhyuk bukan orang bodoh, ia tahu yang sedang terjadi di sini. Jelas Kyuhyun cemburu dengan keberadaan Donghae. Tapi Donghae? Ada apa dengannya hari ini? Dia tidak terlihat seperti biasanya.

 _Apa dia cemburu juga?_

"Ada apa dengan kalian? Kalian memperebutkan aku?"

Donghae dan Kyuhyun tertohok, Eunhyuk benar-benar tipe yang _to the point_. Seharusnya dia pura-pura tidak tahu, atau minimalnya berbasi-basi, tidak langsung ke kalimat inti seperti itu. Meski benar adanya bahwa mereka menyukai Eunhyuk, tapi jika orang yang disukainya blak-blakan seperti itu, mereka jadi malu untuk mengakuinya dan suasana jadi tiba-tiba canggung.

"Aku—"

"Aku memang menyukaimu dan kau tahu betul soal itu!"

Kalimat Donghae bahkan belum selesai, tapi Kyuhyun sudah memotongnya dengan sebuah kalimat yang membuat Donghae membelalakan matanya. Kyuhyun begitu jujur dan berani menyatakan perasaannya, sementara Donghae hanya mampu mengagumi Eunhyuk tanpa ada usaha untuk mengutarakan isi hati yang sesungguhnya.

"Kyu!"

"Apa?"

"A—ku—hm, aku sebaiknya pulang. Sudah saatnya Haru tidur."

Tidak ingin mendengar lebih jauh lagi soal seberapa dekat hubungan mereka, Donghae memangku Haru yang sedang bermain di ruang tengah dengan paksa, ia tidak peduli dengan rengekan Haru yang menolak untuk pulang.

 _Perasaan kesal ini..._

 _Apa namanya?_

.

.

* * *

 **ooODEOoo**

* * *

"Hai."

Sapaan Eunhyuk mengawali hari Minggu pagi Donghae. Sudah dua hari berlalu sejak insiden _House Warming_ , dan baru hari ini lagi Donghae melihat Eunhyuk. Tidak ada maksud menghindar, hanya saja dua hari kemarin Donghae sibuk di kantor dan pulang saat hari sudah benar-benar gelap. Ada banyak rapat yang harus Donghae hadiri. _Well_ , karena presiden direktur sedang menjalani pengobatan ke luar negeri, maka sebagai wakil direktur Donghae harus menggantikan tugas atasannya demi berjalannya proyek yang sedang mereka tangani.

"Oh, hai."

Donghae mematikan aliran air di selangnya, saat melihat Eunhyuk berdiri di balik pagar rumahnya. Bunga dan tanaman di halaman rumahnya tidak lagi menarik ketika melihat wajah Eunhyuk dengan senyum yang cerah seperti biasanya. Kegiatan Donghae di hari minggu memang tidak jauh-jauh dari menyiram tanaman yang ada di halaman rumahnya atau membersihkan seisi rumah. Maklum saja, Donghae berperan sebagai ayah dan ibu untuk Haru semenjak istrinya tiada. Setelah selesai dengan pekerjaan rumah tangga, barulah Donghae meluangkan waktunya untuk Haru. _Quality time_ dengan gadis kecil kesayangannya.

"Masuklah."

"Hm, terima kasih."

Donghae mempersilahkan Eunhyuk duduk di kursi yang ada di teras rumahnya, sementara itu ia pergi ke dapur dengan langkah yang sedikit terburu-buru untuk membuatkan teh. Kedua sudut bibirnya terus tertarik ke atas, hingga rasanya sulit untuk tidak tersenyum. Dua hari tidak melihat senyumnya, membuat Donghae sangat merindukannya.

"Terima kasih. Aku tidak melihatmu dua hari ini, kau sibuk?"

"Begitulah. Ada banyak hal yang terjadi di perusahaan belakangan ini, membuat semua orang terpaksa lembur untuk menyelesaikan semuanya."

"Oh. Lalu, bagaimana dengan Haru? Dia seharian di _baby day care_?"

"Aku tidak punya pilihan. Ibuku sibuk mengurus restoran dan menjaga anak kakakku, aku juga tidak mudah percaya pada orang lain untuk mengasuh Haru di rumah. Jadi, terpaksa aku membawanya ke kantor dan menitipkannya di _baby day care_."

"Oh, kasihan sekali. Ngomong-ngomong soal Haru, kemana dia sekarang? Aku belum melihatnya."

Ah, benar Haru. Donghae melirik jam tangannya, sudah jam sembilan lewat, tapi Haru belum bangun juga. Biasanya, dia sudah bangun pagi-pagi sekali dan merengek minta makan. Tadi pagi Donghae tidak berani membangunkannya, karena semalam gadis kecilnya rewel hingga hampir tengah malam.

"Haru demam, semalam ia rewel sampai tengah malam. Kurasa dia kelelahan karena dua hari kemarin dia tinggal di _baby day care_ sepanjang hari."

"Demam? Boleh aku melihatnya? Kenapa tidak memberi tahu aku?"

Donghae tidak banyak bicara, juga tidak menjawab satupun pertanyaan Eunhyuk. Ia hanya berdiri dari kursinya, lalu mengajak Eunhyuk masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Sebenarnya sejak semalam Haru menanyakan Eunhyuk, hanya saja Donghae masih sedikit kesal karena insiden _House Warming_ tempo hari. Setiap kali mengingat itu, Donghae mendadak ingin marah-marah tanpa sebab.

"Haru."

Raut wajah Eunhyuk semakin cemas begitu Donghae membuka pintu kamar Haru, dia langsung menghampiri tempat tidur Haru dan menggenggam jemari mungil Haru. Diam-diam Donghae memperhatikannya sambil bersandar di palang pintu, melihat betapa pedulinya Eunhyuk pada anaknya. Baru kali ini Donghae merasa ada yang begitu peduli pada Haru, mencemaskannya sedemikian rupa layaknya seorang ibu sungguhan.

"Eunhyuk _Oppa_!"

"Hm, _Oppa_ datang."

Suara Haru begitu lirih memanggil nama Eunhyuk, membuat Donghae tidak tahan untuk sekedar diam saja memperhatikan. Ia melangkah mendekati Eunhyuk dan Haru, berusaha meraih Haru ke dalam pelukannya. Namun Haru menampiknya, ia beringsut mendekati Eunhyuk dan memeluk tubuh Eunhyuk seerat yang ia bisa.

"Sakit. Sakit sekali."

Haru mulai terisak kecil dalam pelukan Eunhyuk, membuat siapapun yang mendengarnya merasa iba. Gadis kecil dengan paras yang menyerupai ayahnya itu meringkuk nyaman dalam pelukan Eunhyuk, menceritakan semua keluh kesahnya sambil terisak. Haru tidak pernah seperti itu sebelumnya, jangankan pada orang lain yang baru beberapa hari dikenalnya, pada Donghae yang sudah menjadi ayahnya sejak dia lahir saja Haru tidak pernah begitu.

"Dimana? Kau merasa sakit dimana?"

"Semua. Semuanya sakit."

Tangis Haru tiba-tiba meledak, Eunhyuk yang tidak tahu apa-apa jadi panik. Matanya memandang Donghae, meminta pertolongannya lewat tatapan bingung. Tapi Donghae sendiri kebingungan, ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa karena baru kali ini Haru menangis sekencang itu.

"Kalau dia terus menangis, demamnya tidak akan turun."

"Haruskah kita membawanya ke rumah sakit?"

Pertanyaan retoris Donghae mengundang tatapan bingung dari Eunhyuk. Dalam situasi begini, bukankah seharusnya Donghae yang mengambil keputusan? Kenapa dia malah bertanya pada Eunhyuk? Sebenarnya, yang jadi ayahnya Haru di sini siapa? Eunhyuk menghela nafas pendek, ia mendekap Haru semakin erat sebelum berdiri.

"Kita memang sudah seharusnya membawa Haru ke rumah sakit!"

"O—oke."

.

.

* * *

"Kenapa Haru bisa terserang diare? Dan kenapa kau tidak bilang, kalau Haru muntah-muntah sebelum demam?"

Mata Donghae mengerjap beberapa kali, ia tidak tahu harus menjawab pertanyaan Eunhyuk bagaimana. Donghae yakin dirinya masih menjadi ayah kandung Haru dan satu-satunya ayah kandung Haru, lalu kenapa laki-laki manis dihadapannya ini mendadak galak ketika tahu Haru sakit? Dia bahkan sedikit membentak Donghae, menatapnya dengan tatapan yang paling mengintimidasi.

 _Well_ , sebenarnya Donghae tidak bilang apa-apa karena semalam Haru hanya demam dan rewel. Kejadian muntahnya Haru adalah saat dia berada di _baby day care_ , itupun gurunya Haru yang bilang saat Donghae hendak membawanya pulang. Donghae mana tahu kalau gadis kecil kesayangannya itu diare? Karena saat di bawa pulang ke rumah Haru baik-baik saja. Saat malam tiba, barulah dia mulai rewel dan suhu tubuhnya menghangat.

"Kalau terjadi sesuatu pada Haru bagaimana? Dia kesakitan dan kau tidak tahu? Apa pekerjaanmu lebih penting dari putrimu?"

Lagi-lagi Eunhyuk mengomel, matanya semakin menatap Donghae dengan marah dan mengintimidasi. Dimarahi seperti itu, Donghae hanya mampu menundukan kepalanya. Beberapa orang yang berlalu-lalang di ruang tunggu memperhatikan mereka. Jika di lihat sekilas, Eunhyuk persis ibu-ibu yang sedang memarahi anak laki-lakinya yang baru berusia lima tahun.

Sial, Donghae jadi ciut sekali saat Eunhyuk mengomelinya.

Mata Donghae terpejam, bibir bawahnya ia gigit karena kalimat yang ingin ia sampaikan pada Eunhyuk tak kunjung keluar dari mulutnya. Lidahnya seperti kelu dan suaranya mendadak hilang, Donghae benar-benar merasa kecil dihadapan Eunhyuk. Kelalaiannya memang pantas di maki, sebagai ayah sudah seharusnya Donghae lebih peka terhadap kesehatan anaknya.

"Maaf, aku benar-benar kacau karena pekerjaanmu. Aku tidak tahu Haru diare, kupikir dia hanya demam biasa."

"Itu sebabnya kau harus lebih peka!"

Donghae kembali menunduk dan menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat, Eunhyuk benar-benar menakutkan saat marah. Menakutkan dalam artian yang berbeda. Dia tetap manis, tapi caranya mengomel sungguh tegas.

"Walinya Lee Haru?"

"Aku."

Donghae berdiri menghampiri dokter yang baru keluar dari ruangan Haru. Untunglah dokter yang memeriksa Haru datang tepat waktu. Karena kalau tidak, Eunhyuk akan terus mengomeli Donghae sampai telinganya putus. Eunhyuk tidak marah pada Donghae, ia hanya kesal pada kelalaian Donghae. Mementingkan pekerjaan, tapi putri semata wayangnya terabaikan. Donghae bahkan tidak tahu Haru terserang diare.

"Dia tidak apa-apa, diarenya tidak parah. Pencernaan putrimu memang kurang bagus, jadi lebih diperhatikan lagi makanan yang masuk ke perutnya. Aku sudah memberinya obat, sekarang dia sudah tidur."

Sang dokter kembali menutup map laporannya, lalu menyerahkannya kembali kepada suster yang ada disampingnya. Namun matanya masih memandangi Donghae, sudah dua tahun mereka saling kenal dan Donghae masih saja belum berubah. Pandangan matanya masih sama dengan saat pertama kali mereka bertemu dua tahun yang lalu. Dokter muda dengan _name tag_ Park Jungsoo itu masih ingat, bagaimana Donghae berlari membawa Haru dalam dekapannya menuju unit gawat darurat di rumah sakit. Luka ditubuhnya tidak ia pedulikan, fokusnya hanya terhadap Haru yang tidak sadarkan diri waktu itu. Jungsoo mencoba mengobati Donghae terlebih dahulu, karena luka di kepalanya cukup serius. Namun mata sendu Donghae menatap Jungsoo penuh harap, meminta bantuannya agar menyelamatkan Haru terlebih dahulu.

Dan hari ini, Jungsoo kembali melihat tatapan yang sama seperti dua tahun yang lalu.

"Sebaiknya kau cepat menikah lagi, kau tidak akan sanggup membesarkan Haru sendirian."

"Sudahlah, Park _Seonsaengnim_. Sana, kembali bertugas!"

"Itu siapa?"

Jungsoo menunjuk Eunhyuk yang sedang duduk di ruang tunggu dengan dagunya. Baru kali ini ia melihat Donghae membawa seseorang ke rumah sakit, biasanya Donghae hanya datang berdua dengan Haru atau sesekali dengan ibunya. Meskipun bertanya sungguh-sungguh pada Donghae, tapi sebenarnya Jungsoo sudah tahu jawabannya. Dari cara Donghae menatapnya saja, Jungsoo sudah tahu siapa dia. Bertanya hanya formalitas saja, bukankah lebih bagus kalau Donghae mengatakannya langsung? Sesekali mulutnya juga harus berkata jujur, tidak hanya matanya saja.

"Tetangga baru."

"Oh."

"Apa? Ada apa dengan tatapanmu?"

"Tidak apa-apa."

Bibir Jungsoo melengkung ke atas, menampilkan lesung pipi mungil yang sangat manis. Tidak hanya parasnya saja yang tampan, tapi Jungsoo juga memiliki sifat hangat bak malaikat. Dia lembut, tampan, juga pintar. Sayangnya, dia belum juga menemukan pendamping hidup yang pas. Meski begitu, dia masih berani mengomeli Donghae soal pernikahan. Sifatnya benar-benar hangat, membuat Donghae merasa nyaman saat berada di dekatnya. Karena sifat hangatnya pula, Donghae tidak pernah ragu menceritakan semua masalahnya pada Jungsoo. Dia terlihat suka bercanda, tapi sesungguhnya dia pribadi yang hangat dan bisa membuat siapapun merasa nyaman berada di dekatnya.

"Apa yang terjadi di masa lalu bukan salah siapa-siapa, itu hanya kecelakaan. Kau bisa memulainya lagi, jangan takut dengan masa lalu."

Kata-kata Jungsoo membuat Donghae terdiam, kejadian dua tahun yang lalu kembali berputar dikepalanya. Benarkah semua itu bukan salahnya? Setiap hari, setelah kecelakaan itu, Donghae tidak pernah berhenti bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. Dua tahun yang lalu mobil yang ditumpangi Donghae bersama istri dan anaknya menabrak pembatas jalan, bagian kiri mobil hancur total sehingga istrinya langsung tewas di tempat, sementara Donghae dan Haru sempat terjepit di kursi mereka. Beruntung Haru tidak terbentur apa-apa, dia hanya terjepit saja dan mengalami luka ringan di sekitar lengan kiri dan kakinya.

"Kenapa melamun? Aku menyuruhmu menikah lagi, bukan menyuruhmu mati. Kenapa raut wajahmu jadi kusut begitu?"

"Sebelum menyuruhku menikah lagi, sebaiknya kau cari jodoh untuk dirimu sendiri dulu."

"Hei!"

"Sudah sana pergi, kau masih banyak pasien!"

Donghae mendorong Jungsoo agar cepat-cepat pergi dan berhenti mengomelinya soal pernikahan, ia agak sensitif soal pembahasan itu. Bagaimana mau menikah lagi? Kalau pujaan hatinya yang sedang duduk di ruang tunggu rumah sakit itu, tidak pernah memberinya lampu hijau. Jangankan lampu hijau, isi hatinya saja Donghae tidak tahu. Sambil melangkah menghampiri Eunhyuk, pandangan Donghae tidak lepas darinya. Dalam hati Donghae bertanya-tanya, haruskah Donghae mengungkapkannya sekarang? Mengungkapkan rasa yang sedari dulu ia pendam sendirian.

"Apa kata dokter?"

"Haru tidak apa-apa, diarenya tidak parah. Pencernaannya memang kurang bagus, jadi dia tidak bisa sembarangan makan. Besok pagi, jika demamnya sudah turun Haru boleh di bawa pulang dan menjalani rawat jalan. Hanya perlu datang seminggu sekali selama sebulan untuk _check up_."

"Sudah bisa di jenguk ke kamarnya?"

"Hm."

"Boleh aku melihatnya? Aku ingin menemaninya. Aku takut dia menangis seperti tadi lagi, kalau dia menangis setidaknya aku bisa memeluknya dan membuatnya tenang."

"Tentu saja."

Donghae membiarkan Eunhyuk melangkah duluan, lalu mengikutinya dari belakang. Sementara Eunhyuk duduk di kursi samping tempat tidur Haru, Donghae memilih duduk di sofa. Perasaannya mendadak campur aduk tidak karuan, terlebih ketika melihat Eunhyuk yang begitu peduli pada Haru. Di kantor mungkin memang banyak gadis cantik yang mendekatinya, menawarkan diri untuk menjadi pendamping hidup Donghae, tapi jarang sekali ada yang peduli pada Haru.

"Kau lebih banyak diam sejak bicara dengan dokter tadi. Benar Haru tidak apa-apa? Atau jangan-jangan kau sakit juga?"

Lamunan Donghae buyar, ia sadar kini Eunhyuk duduk disampingnya. Matanya menatap Donghae dengan cemas, sementara telapak tangannya menempel di dahi Donghae untuk mengecek suhu tubuhnya.

"Kau tidak demam. Ah, kau mencemaskan Haru?"

"Begitulah."

"Bukankah dokter bilang dia akan baik-baik saja? Sebaiknya jangan terlalu cemas, nanti kau ikut sakit."

Jantung Donghae kembali berdebar-debar saat pandangan mereka bertemu. Tangan Eunhyuk menggenggam jemarinya erat, dan bibirnya melengkungkan senyuman yang paling manis. Sekuat tenaga Donghae menahan diri untuk tidak memagut bibir plum berwarna merah itu, ia berusaha mengontrol dirinya agar tidak langsung menerjang makhluk manis dihadapannya ini. Tapi sialnya, bayangan bibir Eunhyuk tidak mau pergi dari pikirannya. Pikiran Donghae justru semakin kemana-mana membayangkan bibir itu di pagut dan lumat oleh bibirnya.

" _H—hyung_ , kau kenapa?"

Sadar Donghae memandanginya dengan tatapan yang aneh, Eunhyuk berusaha mundur. Dan sialnya, tangan Donghae mencengkram pergelangan tangannya dan langsung menubruknya hingga Eunhyuk terlentang pasrah di sofa. Donghae memagut bibirnya dengan lembut, tidak ada paksaan sehingga Eunhyuk memejamkan matanya, dan perlahan membalas lumatan bibir Donghae. Sebenarnya Eunhyuk tahu ini salah, tapi ciuman Donghae begitu memabukan. Tidak bisa di tolak karena dia melakukannya dengan sangat lembut.

" _Hyung_. Donghae _Hyung_."

Eunhyuk memanggil nama Donghae dengan lirih begitu ciuman mereka berhenti. Entah setan apa yang merasuki Donghae, libidonya tiba-tiba naik ketika mendengar Eunhyuk berucap dengan lirih memanggil namanya. Tatapan mata Eunhyuk yang sayu membuat Donghae hilang akal, ia tidak bisa menahan dirinya lagi. Bagaimana bisa Donghae Manahan diri? Ketika objek dihadapannya begitu mengundang untuk dihabisi. _Well_ , dihabisi dalam konteks yang lain.

"Aku menginginkanmu."

Bisikan Donghae ditelinganya, membuat Eunhyuk melenguh manja. Matanya kembali terpejam, menikmati cumbuan Donghae dilehernya. Tangannya ikut melucuti kemeja Donghae, sementara Donghae berusaha membuka resleting celana Eunhyuk. Dengan sukarela Eunhyuk melepaskan t-shirtnya dan membiarkan Dongahe menghisap puncak dadanya.

" _Gimme more, Hyung_."

Desahan Eunhyuk begitu vokal, ia lupa dimana mereka sekarang. Eunhyuk hanya tahu mendesah, tanpa mempedulikan volume suaranya yang begitu kencang. Perlu diingatkan, ini masih siang dan mereka melakukan sesuatu yang panas di siang bolong begini.

" _Moan for me, I'll give you more and more_."

Kontan desahan Eunhyuk semakin kencang, terlebih Donghae sudah menabrakan miliknya di depan lubang yang belum pernah dijamah siapapun. Meskipun Eunhyuk tidak pernah melakukannya dengan sesama laki-laki, tapi Eunhyuk tahu rasanya akan sakit. _Well_ , itu diceritakan oleh Kim Jaejoong teman kampusnya yang sudah sering melakukan hubungan intim dengan kekasih laki-lakinya.

"Apa akan sakit?"

Eunhyuk memberi jeda sebentar, ia menarik rambut Donghae saat laki-laki tampan itu sedang mencumbu puncak dadanya. Nafasnya sedikit terengah dan pandangan matanya menjadi tidak fokus. Saat ini Donghae terlihat sangat tampan dan sexy. Keringat yang membasahi kedua bisepnya membuat Eunhyuk ingin terus di sentuh dan di peluk oleh lengan kokoh itu.

"Sakit, tapi milikku akan menekan sesuatu di dalam sana sehingga kau melupakan rasa sakitnya. Kau hanya akan tahu mendesah saat aku menekan titik terdalammu."

Kalimat Donghae membuat Eunhyuk meringis, ia merasa miliknya semakin keras. Padahal ucapan kotor Donghae tidak seberapa, tapi Eunhyuk sudah kelojotan dibuatnya. Bagaimana saat Donghae merasukinya nanti? Eunhyuk mungkin akan menjerit keenakan.

"Jangan menyentuhnya seperti itu. _Ngh_ —"

Tangan Donghae meraba milik Eunhyuk yang tidak tertutupi apapun, mengirimkan getaran-getaran aneh ke seluruh tubuh Eunhyuk. Sentuhan Donghae begitu ringan, tapi juga memabukan dan sensual. Membuat Eunhyuk hilang akan dan desahannya semakin menjadi.

"Aku akan memasukannya."

" _Ngh_ —uh, sakit."

Milik Donghae belum masuk sepenuhnya, tapi Eunhyuk sudah merasa kesakitan. Jemarinya mencengkram pundak Donghae, sementara jemari kakinya menggulung menahan rasa sakit yang ditimbulkan bagian bawah Donghae.

"Ah! K—kau menyentuhnya. Jangan— _not so hard, Hyung_."

Donghae menghentakan miliknya, menekan titik terdalam Eunhyuk. Rasa yang baru pertama kali Eunhyuk rasakan itu membuatnya pusing. Sakit, tapi juga nikmat. Eunhyuk tidak pernah merasakan sensasi ini saat bercinta dengan perempuan.

 _Beginikah rasanya di dominasi? Rasanya menyenangkan..._

Sementara Eunhyuk mendesah dengan keras, Donghae berusaha membungkamnya dengan ciuman. Donghae sadar ini di tempat umum, siapa saja bisa datang dan memergoki perbuatan mereka. Itu sebabnya, Donghae membungkam desahan Eunhyuk yang begitu ribut.

Yang paling parah, Donghae takut kalau Haru bangun dan melihat kegiatan mereka.

" _You are so tasty, babe_."

"Aku—aku— _ah_! _Ngh_ — _Hyung_!"

Sedikit lagi, hanya sedikit lagi sampai Donghae mencapai klimaksnya. Donghae tahu, Eunhyuk sudah sampai duluan, tapi ia tidak memberi jeda untuk Eunhyuk menikmati puncaknya. Donghae terus menekan titik terdalam Eunhyuk demi mencapai kepuasannya juga—

" _Dad_?"

"H—haru."

Eunhyuk mendorong Donghae, ia membenarkan celananya yang melorot sampai ke lutut. T-shirtnya ia pakai dengan asal, tidak peduli jika terbalik. Saat ini, Eunhyuk harus mengalihkan pandangan Haru. Melihat orangtuanya bercinta di sofa, bukanlah pemandangan yang baik untuk anak usia lima tahun. Terlebih Haru anak serba ingin tahu, dia tidak akan berhenti bertanya jika pertanyaannya tidak mendapatkan jawaban yang memuaskan.

"Haru sudah bangun, sayang?"

" _Oppa_ dan _Daddy_ sedang apa? Kenapa kalian saling menindih? Kalian bertengkar?"

"I—itu. Hm, Haru tidak haus?"

"Kalian sedang apa tadi?"

Meski Eunhyuk berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan, tapi Haru tetap bersikeras dengan pertanyaannya. Haru ingin sebuah jawaban, maka dari itu terus menatap Eunhyuk. Menanti jawaban Eunhyuk.

"Itu—hm—"

Tidak juga mendapatkan jawaban yang pas, Eunhyuk beralih menatap Donghae sedang mengerang frustasi sambil mengancingkan kemejanya. Miliknya sudah keras maksimal, saat Haru memanggilnya tadi. Donghae merasa miliknya berdenyut sakit di balik celana jeans yang ia pakai, seperti meronta ingin dituntaskan. Kenapa Haru harus bangun di saat yang tidak tepat? Ingin meneriakinya, tapi Donghae sadar sepenuhnya bahwa Haru adalah anaknya. Mana boleh meneriaki anaknya masih berusia lima tahun?

" _Daddy_ sedang tidak enak badan, jadi Eunhyuk _Oppa_ membantu _Daddy_ mengobatinya."

"Diobati apanya? Kalau _Daddy_ sakit, kenapa maah menindih yang mengobati? Bukankah orang sakit harus di suntik dan minum obat?"

Setelah penampilannya kembali rapi, Donghae menghampiri Haru. Jalannya sedikit mengangkang karena sesuatu yang mengganjal di selangkangannya. Kalau diperhatikan dengan seksama, terdapat sebuah gembungan di selangkangan Donghae. Shit! Hasrat yang tidak dituntaskan itu sungguh menyiksa.

"Hal yang tadi hanya boleh dilakukan oleh dua orang dewasa. Haru tidak boleh mencontohnya, benar-benar tidak boleh."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena berbahaya. Begini saja, saat Haru berusia tujuhbelas tahun nanti, _Daddy_ akan memberitahu alasannya pada Haru."

Kedua alis Haru bertaut, bibirnya mengerucut, sementara ia menggunakan kesepuluh jari mungilnya untuk menghitung kapan usianya akan berusia tujuhbelas tahun? Usianya sekarang lima tahun, jadi Haru menggunakan kelima jari kanannya, lalu lima jari yang ada di tangan kirinya. Merasa jemarinya masih kurang, ia menyuruh Eunhyuk meminjamkan kesepuluh jarinya, lalu kembali menghitung.

"Hm, duabelas bulan lagi? Itu masih lama, _Dad_!"

"Tahun, sayang. Bukan bulan."

"Lebih lama tahun atau bulan?"

"Tahun."

Bibir Haru mengerucut tidak suka, ia tidak suka menunggu. Apa lagi jika terlalu lama.

"Wah, Haru tahu cara berhitung?"

Eunhyuk bertepuk tangan antusias, kali ini bukan untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya, tapi Eunhyuk memang benar-benar takjub. Anak seusia Haru sudah bisa berhitung, itu sangat luar biasa. Kalau tidak salah ingat, Eunhyuk baru lancar menghitung saat ia masuk sekolah dasar.

"Haru bisa menghitung sampai seratus!"

"Benarkah?"

"Hm."

Melihat dua orang yang sangat dicintainya tertawa bahagia, Donghae hanya bisa mendengus pasrah. Jagoan kecilnya masih berdenyut sakit, tapi tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan selain duduk mengangkang dan berdoa semoga jagoan kecilnya baik-baik saja.

" _Hyung_."

Eunhyuk memandang Donghae yang berada di sampingnya ketika Haru sedang sibuk menghitung sampai seratus. Ia tahu Donghae merasa kesal karena hasratnya tidak tuntas, sudah menjadi tanggungjawabnya untuk menyelesaikan apa yang mereka mulai sebelumnya.

"Hm?"

"Aku akan membantu menyelesaikannya nanti. Tunggu sebentar."

Mendengar Eunhyuk berbisik seperti itu, rasanya seperti ada hembusan angin segar di tengah-tengah gurun Sahara yang panas. Donghae kembali tersenyum, lalu mengecup tangan Eunhyuk diam-diam. Harus diam-diam karena jika Haru melihat, maka ia akan kembali mengajukan serentetan pertanyaan yang sulit di jawab.

 _You should be mine, darl..._

.

.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Sementara ada waktu, saya akan berusaha menyelesaikan fanfic yang belum selesai. tapi mungkin waktunya akan sangat lama. terlebih bulan depan tanggal 15 saya akan mulai mengemasi semua barang yang ada di kantor saya ^^ (yg gak tau ada apa silahkan cek fanfic Winter Love, di sana ada note penjelasan soal kenapa saya mau berhenti nulis untuk semntara) ^^**

 **Kepada Guest Elite, coba login supaya kita bisa ngobrol enak. fanfic On Rainy Day ini original karya saya, tidak pernah di post dimanapun atau mencontek karya siapapun krn kl boleh jujur saya hampir gak pernah baca fanfic. tapi kalau memang ada karya yg sama persis seperti karya saya, silahkan sebutkan nama author dan link fanficnya, kalau memang benar-benar sama, maka saya akan dengan senang hati menghapus fic ini. tapi yg ingin saya tekankan di sini, ini karya saya, tulisan saya, gaya tulisan saya, ide cerita datang dari kepala saya sendiri, tidak ada unsur saduran darimanapun. terima kasih.**

 **Terima kasih yg ngasih pesan di PM, Line, Facebook, Twitter, dan BBM.. you guys so precious to me ^^**

 **Last, Review please? :)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **With Love,**

 **Milkyta Lee**


	4. OUR PAST, OUR DESTINY

**ON RAINY DAY**

 **Main Cast:** **Lee Donghae, Lee Hyukjae** **  
**

 ** **Genre:** Romance, Family  
**

 **WARNING!**

 **BOYS LOVE**

 **DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ PLEASE!**

 **THE STORY IS MINE**

 **Typo may applied, don't be silent reader please.**

 **NOT ALLOWED TO COPY PASTE WITHOUT MY PERMISSION ^^**

 **TIDAK MENERIMA BASH DAN KAWAN-KAWANNYA. KRITIK DAN SARAN SANGAT DIBUTUHKAN.**

 **THANKYOU ^^**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **If this heart of mine was yours and yours was mine, this rainy day would be just fine...**_

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Heningnya malam menjadi saksi bisu percintaan Donghae dan Eunhyuk malam itu. Dengan sedikit menahan rasa sakit di selangkangannya, Donghae mengajak Eunhyuk pulang ke rumahnya. Alih-alih pulang untuk mengambil pakaian ganti untuk Haru, nyatanya mereka malah bercinta dengan ribut. Eunhyuk mendesah, mengerang, dan melenguh leluasa karena tidak ada orang di rumah. Dan desahan Eunhyuk yang kencang itu, justru membakar gairah Donghae untuk terus memompa miliknya di dalam lubang hangat milik Eunhyuk.

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul sembilan malam, percintaan mereka sudah selesai sejak sejam yang lalu. Eunhyuk kini sedang duduk di tempat tidur sambil melamun, merenungkan apa yang telah diperbuatnya bersama Donghae hari ini. Sementara Donghae berbaring disampingnya dengan mata terbuka. Memang melelahkan, tapi kantuk sama sekali tidak menghampiri mereka. Selain karena harus kembali lagi ke rumah sakit, dalam hati mereka masing-masing ada sesuatu yang mengganjal sehingga mereka tidak bisa memejamkan matan setelah sesi bercinta mereka yang melelahkan.

"Kenapa kau tidak menolakku?"

Pertanyaan itu meluncur begitu saja dari bibir Donghae, matanya masih menerawang ke langit-langit kamarnya. Sisa sensasi yang baru pertama kali Donghae rasakan, masih menggelitik perutnya. Rasanya hebat sekali, bagaimana miliknya menghentak kuat titik terdalam Eunhyuk, lalu Eunhyuk akan membalasnya dengan lenguhan manja yang membuat Donghae semakin ingin menyentuhnya lebih jauh lagi.

"Aku sendiri tidak tahu. Sejujurnya aku ingin menolakmu, tapi sentuhanmu membuatku lupa segalanya."

"Jadi, sekarang kau sedang menyesalinya?"

"Tidak. Aku sedang berpikir, kenapa kita melakukan hal menyimpang ini? Maksudku, kita tidak boleh melakukan hal ini, tapi aku malah menikmatinya dan mengerang terus-menerus untukmu."

Donghae beringsut mendekati Eunhyuk, kemudian memeluknya dari belakang. Tanpa penolakan yang berarti dari Eunhyuk, Donghae menjadi lebih berani untuk menggerayangi tubuh telanjang Eunhyuk. Bibirnya tidak bisa diam, Donghae terus mengecupi bahu telanjang Eunhyuk, bahkan sesekali menggigitnya gemas.

"Kalau aku bilang, aku menyukaimu dan bahkan mencintaimu di hari pertama kali kita bertemu, apakah kau akan percaya?"

Mungkin hari ini sudah seharusnya Donghae berkata jujur, mengungkapkan isi hatinya yang selama ini ia pendam. Kalau ingin Eunhyuk menjadi miliknya, maka Donghae harus membuang ketakutannya dan mulai memberanikan diri untuk mengungkapkan isi hati yang sesungguhnya. Urusan Eunhyuk akan menerimanya atau tidak itu belakangan, yang penting Eunhyuk tahu isi hatinya.

"Jangan membual, _Hyung_. Kita bertemu pertama kali sekitar dua minggu yang lalu. Bagaimana bisa kau jatuh cinta secepat itu?"

Kegiatan Donghae yang sedang mencumbu bahu Eunhyuk berhenti, ia memusatkan perhatiannya pada wajah Eunhyuk. Meski hanya melihat sebagian wajahnya, tapi Donghae bisa melihat dengan jelas keraguan itu.

"Ternyata kau benar-benar tidak mengingatnya."

Kini giliran Eunhyuk yang melirik Donghae. Arah pembicaraan Donghae tidak bisa di tebak, membuat Eunhyuk harus mengerutkan dahinya karena bingung.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Tiga tahun yang lalu, aku datang ke sebuah café untuk menemui istriku yang mengajakku bertemu di sana. Hari itu hujan lebat, tapi aku tidak membawa payung. Namun, karena aku takut istriku sudah menunggu di café, makanya aku nekat menerobos hujan dan membiarkan seluruh tubuhku basah kuyup. Saat aku datang ke café, ternyata istriku belum datang. Dia bilang, masih sibuk di kantor sehingga tidak bisa pulang cepat dan menemuiku di café tempat kami janjian. Aku ingin pulang saat itu juga, tapi karena terlanjur sudah ada di café dan kedinginan akibat hujan-hujanan, akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk masuk dan memesan secangkir kopi panas."

"Tunggu sebentar. Kau sedang membuat naskah drama atau apa?"

Ada nada kecemburuan saat Eunhyuk bertanya seperti itu. Entah perasaannya saja atau bukan, tapi Donghae merasa senang dengan nada bertanya Eunhyuk yang seperti itu. Donghae mengecup singkat bibir Eunhyuk, memintanya untuk diam dan mendengarkan ceritanya sampai selesai. Eunhyuk mengalah, ia hanya mendengus sebal, tapi tetap mendengarkan cerita Donghae. Entah apa yang terjadi tiga tahun yang lalu, sehingga Donghae bercerita panjang lebar seperti itu.

"Kau tahu apa? Pegawai café yang melayaniku saat itu sangat manis. Senyumnya begitu tulus dan sulit untuk dilupakan. Dia tersenyum bukan hanya sebagai formalitas kerja, tapi senyum itu memang benar-benar datang dari hatinya. Jujur saja, aku langsung jatuh hati pada senyumnya. Aku tidak bisa melupakan senyumnya yang begitu manis dan tulus."

"Tunggu, kau sedang membicarakan aku?"

Donghae tidak menjawab pertanyaan Eunhyuk, ia hanya tersenyum tipis sebelum melanjutkan kembali kenangan terindahnya yang sampai saat ini tidak pernah ia lupakan.

"Setelah menghabiskan waktu hampir satu jam di café, aku memutuskan pulang. Hari sudah sore, tapi hujan masih saja lebat. Inginnya, aku terus berada di sana agar bisa melihat senyummu. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Aku harus pulang karena anakku pasti sedang menungguku datang menjemputnya. Kau tahu apa yang membuat aku semakin jatuh hati pada pemuda pelayan café itu?"

"Apa?"

"Saat di pintu keluar, dia menyusulku dan meminjamkan mantelnya padaku. Dia bilang, hujannya masih lebat dan menyuruhku untuk menunggu di café sampai hujannya reda. Aku ingin mengikuti sarannya, tapi aku teringat pada Haru yang sedang menunggu di jemput di rumah ibuku. Meski berat, aku harus menolak sarannya. Sebelum aku benar-benar keluar dari café, dia kembali memanggilku dan menyerahkan mantelnya padaku. Dia tersenyum begitu tulus saat memberikan mantel itu padaku, aku benar-benar merasa jatuh hati padanya."

Ada jeda sebelum Donghae melanjutkan kalimatnya. Jemarinya mengelus lembut wajah Eunhyuk, lalu membuat pandangan mereka bertemu.

"Aku jatuh hati padamu. Sejak saat itu aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkanmu, untuk pertama kalinya aku merasa berdebar, dan untuk pertama kalinya aku merasa begitu bersemangat. Aku tahu ini salah, tapi aku tidak bisa mengendalikan perasaanku sendiri."

"Ah, aku ingat. Jadi, _ahjussi_ yang aku kira sedang patah hati itu, kau?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

.

.

* * *

 **ooODEOoo**

* * *

 **TIGA TAHUN YANG LALU...**

Hujan begitu lebat, Eunhyuk mengelap meja dan kaca jendela dengan semangat sambil melihat hujan turun. Hari ini tidak banyak pengunjung yang datang ke café, mungkin karena hujan yang lebat ini. Tapi ini satu keuntungan bagi Eunhyuk, karena dengan begini ia bisa bersantai sebentar dan membaca materi kuliahnya di belakang. Di tahun pertama kuliah, Eunhyuk tidak mau mendapat nilai rendah. Jadi, mau tidak mau Eunhyuk harus pintar membagi waktu antara kerja paruh waktu dan belajar.

"Selamat datang."

Baru saja Eunhyuk akan ke dapur, tiba-tiba suara bel di pintu berbunyi, menandakan seseorang datang. Eunhyuk mengurungkan niatnya untuk belajar, ia kembali ke meja kasir untuk menerima pesanan pelanggan. Seorang laki-laki dengan setelan kantor yang basah kuyup karena hujan. Wajahnya cukup tampan, sorot matanya begitu lembut, dan yang paling penting senyumnya seperti anak kecil. Kalau bukan karena setelan kantornya, Eunhyuk mungkin sudah mengiranya mahasiswa tingkat awal. Sama sepertinya.

"Aku pesan Americano panas."

"Baik, tuan. Semuanya jadi 4.100 Won."

Sambil membuat pesanan laki-laki itu, mata Eunhyuk terus mengawasi gerak-geriknya. Dia tertunduk lesu sambil menggosok-gosokan kedua telapak tangannya, sesekali dia melihat ponselnya tapi tidak melakukan apapun. Dalam hati Eunhyuk bertanya-tanya, apa dia baru saja dicampakan kekasihnya? kasihan sekali, padahal wajahnya cukup tampan.

"Silahkan, tuan."

"Terima kasih."

Setelah mengantarkan pesanannya pada laki-laki itu, Eunhyuk kembali ke meja kasir. Tangannya mengelap meja yang tidak kotor, tapi matanya tertuju pada sosok si pelanggan yang entah kenapa menarik perhatian Eunhyuk. Dia tidak banyak bicara, matanya fokus menatap hujan dari balik jendela, dan sesekali dia membuang nafas lesu. Mungkin hampir sejam laki-laki itu menghembuskan nafas sia-sia seperti itu. Setelah kopinya habis, dia beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan bersiap pergi meskipun hujan di luar masih lebat.

"Maaf, kau sudah mau pulang? Hujannya masih lebat, kau bisa menunggu di sini sampai hujannya reda."

Biasanya Eunhyuk tidak begitu peduli dengan pelanggannya, tapi kali ini ia merasa harus melakukan sesuatu untuk laki-laki yang tampak kesepian itu.

"Aku harus pulang."

Sebelum laki-laki itu benar-benar pergi, Eunhyuk mengambil mantelnya di belakang. Setengah berlari, Eunhyuk menghampiri laki-laki itu sebelum pergi meninggalkan café. Eunhyuk memberikan mantelnya tanpa memikirkan dirinya sendiri. Bagaimana kalau hujan berlangsung sampai malam? Apa Eunhyuk akan membiarkan dirinya basah kuyup demi laki-laki asing yang baru pertama kali ia temui?

"Pakailah, setidaknya kau tidak akan terlalu basah."

"T—tapi—"

"Kau bisa mengembalikannya kapan-kapan."

"Terima kasih."

.

.

* * *

 **ooODEOoo**

* * *

"Kau masih menyimpan mantelku?"

"Menurutmu?

Saat pandangan mereka bertemu, Eunhyuk tak lagi membutuhkan jawaban untuk pertanyaannya. Ia tersenyum sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada bidang Donghae yang sedang memeluknya. Rasanya nyaman sekali, berbaring saling berhadapan seperti ini sambil membicarakan saat pertama kali mereka bertemu. Eunhyuk tidak tahu, pelukan Donghae bisa membuatnya senyaman ini. Padahal, Kyuhyun sering sekali memeluknya, tapi Eunhyuk tidak pernah merasa senyaman dan sehangat ini.

"Kenapa masih di simpan?"

"Setiap kali aku merindukanmu, aku melihat mantel itu. Memeluknya seperti aku memelukmu."

"Itu menggelikan! Jangan pernah melakukannya lagi."

"Tentu saja tidak akan. Sekarang, aku bisa memelukmu secara langsung."

"Kenapa kau meminjamkan mantelmu padaku?"

Satu lagi pertanyaan yang selalu mengganggu Donghae. Selama ini Donghae selalu bertanya-tanya, kenapa Eunhyuk mau meminjamkan mantelnya pada orang asing?

"Karena kau terlihat sangat kesepian. Aku sendiri tidak mengerti, kenapa aku meminjamkannya padamu? Entahlah, mungkin karena aku merasa kasihan? Saat itu aku merasa kau terlihat menyedihkan. Aku sempat berpikir, kau baru saja di campakan oleh kekasihmu. Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau tidak pernah datang lagi ke café setelah itu?"

Sorot mata Donghae berubah, pelukannya pada Eunhyuk tidak lagi erat. Kejadian dua tahun yang lalu kembali berputar dikepalanya. Rasa bersalah yang selama ini membebani Donghae kembali membuatnya tertekan.

"Kali ini saja, jangan buat aku mengingatnya."

Donghae memeluk Eunhyuk, menyembunyikan airmatanya di ceruk leher Eunhyuk. Sudah lama sekali Donghae tidak menangisi masa lalu, dan kini ia kembali menangis dipelukan orang yang sangat dicintainya.

"Kalau begitu jangan diingat."

Eunhyuk melepaskan pelukan Donghae, jemarinya menghapus jejak airmata di pipi Donghae. Perlahan Eunhyuk mendekatkan wajah mereka, bibirnya berinisiatif untuk memagut bibir tipis Donghae. Ciuman yang awalnya ringan itu menjadi semakin dalam. Donghae menahan tengkuk Eunhyuk agar ciuman mereka semakin dalam lagi, sementara tangan yang lainnya tidak bisa diam dan terus menggerayangi pinggul Eunhyuk yang sensual.

" _Ngh_ — _Hyung_."

"Kau suka saat aku mengelus pinggulmu?"

"Hm."

Bibir mereka kembali berpagut setelah jeda beberapa saat karena lenguhan Eunhyuk tadi, Donghae kembali mendominasi Eunhyuk dengan cara menindihnya. _Well_ , sepertinya sesi percintaan mereka akan kembali lagi. Lihat saja Eunhyuk yang begitu pasrah, terlebih mereka belum memakai pakian mereka sehingga akan lebih mudah untuk mereka memulainya lagi.

"S—sudah, _Hyung_. Ah— _ngh_."

Pekikan Eunhyuk menandakan bahwa Donghae sedang menyentuh titik sensitifnya. Saat ini jari telunjuk Donghae sedang bermain-main di kerutan lubang senggama Eunhyuk yang baru saja ia gagahi beberapa saat yang lalu. Ciuman Donghae tidak lagi di bibir Eunhyuk, kini ia sedang sibuk mencumbu puting Eunhyuk yang selalu mencuat dan menggoda. Jika saat pertama kali mereka bertu hanya bisa melihatnya, kini Donghae bisa menyentuhnya dengan leluasa.

" _Let me in, sweetheart_."

" _Hyung_. _Uh—ngh_!"

Pinggul Donghae bergerak dengan perlahan, mencoba mencari titik terdalam Eunhyuk. Untungnya di dalam sana masih basah karena sisa sperma yang Donghae tumpahkan beberapa saat yang lalu, jadi tidak perlu lagi pemanasan atau lube untuk mempenetrasi ulang kekasihnya. _Well_ , meskipun Eunhyuk belum memberikan jawaban atas pernyataan cintanya, tapi Donghae tetap akan menyebut Eunhyuk sebagai kekasihnya.

"Kau basah sekali di dalam. Basah karena aku. Sekarang, aku akan membuatnya lebih basah lagi."

 _Dirty talk_ Donghae tidak membantu sama sekali, Eunhyuk hanya bisa meringis menahan gairahnya. Demi Tuhan, Donghae menjadi sosok yang berbeda saat di ranjang. Jika saat di luar dia begitu tenang, berkharisma, dan bahkan terlihat pendiam, tapi saat di ranjang dia adalah sosok penggoda dan dominan yang super _sexy_. Eunhyuk selalu di buat tidak berdaya oleh tatapan tajam nan sendu itu.

"Lihat, milikmu langsung tegang hanya karena mendengar _dirty talk_ yang tidak seberapa. _Such a naughty penis_."

" _S—stop, Hyung. Ah—please_. Jangan menggodaku."

"Kau tergoda? Itu memang tujuanku."

Donghae menggeram setelah hentakan terakhir, ia mencapai puncaknya hampir bersamaan dengan Eunhyuk yang sudah lebih dulu sampai. Nafas mereka kembali terengah, Donghae menyingkir dari atas tubuh Eunhyuk, lalu berbaring di sampingnya. Setelah bertahun-tahun bermain sendiri di kamar mandi, akhirnya Donghae bisa menuntaskan hasratnya dengan objek yang selalu ia bayangkan.

"Ponselmu bergetar."

Eunhyuk melihat ponsel Donghae menyala di meja nakas samping tempat tidur, suara getaran ponsel Donghae berisik dan menganggu ketenangan Eunhyuk. Saat ini, Eunhyuk benar-benar ingin beristirahat tanpa gangguan suara apapun. Sungguh, bercinta dengan Donghae jauh lebih melelahkan dari pada olahragi di tempat _fitness_.

"Ya, Park _Seonsaeng_?"

"Kau sudah gila? Kenapa mengambil pakaian saja begitu lama? Haru terbangun dan tiba-tiba menangis karena tidak melihat siapapun di kamarnya! Sekarang para suster kelabakan menenangkannya. Dia tidak mau berhenti menangis dan terus memanggilmu, cepat datang!"

Mendengar kata Haru menangis, Donghae langsung kalang-kabut tidak jelas. Setelah menutup sambungan teleponnya, Donghae kembali memakai pakaiannya yang berserakan dilantai. Sial! terlalu asyik bercinta, anak di rumah sakit sampai dilupakan. Ayah macam apa?

"Sayang, Haru menangis. Kita harus kembali ke rumah sakit. Ah, sial! Kenapa aku sampai lupa?"

Sementara Donghae menggerutu pelan sambil memakai pakaiannya, Eunhyuk menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Mendengar Donghae memanggilnya dengan sebutan sayang, membuat Eunhyuk merasa canggung dan salah tingkah. Tiba-tiba wajahnya terasa panas. Sungguh, Eunhyuk tidak mengerti dengan rasa menggelitik dihatinya.

 _Apa ini?_

 _Ada apa denganku?_

.

.

* * *

 **ooODEOoo**

* * *

Seminggu berlalu sejak kejadian Donghae menyentuh Eunhyuk dengan intim. Seminggu itu pula Donghae dan Eunhyuk jarang bertemu, mereka kadang bertemu pagi-pagi, namun tidak berani saling menyapa atau saling memandang. Donghae merasa luar biasa canggung dan tidak tahu harus berkata apa tiap kali mereka bertemu, terlebih karena Eunhyuk terlihat menghindarinya. Padahal, mereka melakukannya dengan penuh kesadaran, tapi entah kenapa jadi ada batas di antara mereka berdua setelah kejadian itu. Donghae ingin sekali menyapa Eunhyuk duluan, tapi laki-laki manis itu selalu menghindari tatapannya dan berlari menjauh ketika Donghae mencoba mendekat. Karena tak kunjung mendapat kesempatan bicara di rumah, Donghae terpaksa menadatangi tempat kerja Eunhyuk dan mengajaknya bicara serius soal hubungan mereka.

"Soal pernyataanku waktu itu—"

"Aku tahu kau tidak serius."

Belum selesai Donghae dengan kalimatnya, tapi Eunhyuk sudah memotongnya. Donghae berdecih sepelan mungkin, ia sudah mempersiapkan diri bila Eunhyuk menolaknya. Masalahnya, ini bukan penolakan tapi lebih kepada menghindari obrolan serius. Obrolan yang diawali dengan sikap dingin masing-masing itu, membuat seolah ada tembok besar yang membatasi mereka. Mereka bahkan tidak saling memandang dan bicara dengan perhatian yang entah kemana. Sulit bagi Donghae untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya seperti di ranjang waktu itu, kepercayaan dirinya turun drastis saat melihat Eunhyuk di luar seperti ini. Terlebih ketika ada banyak mata yang memperhatikan mereka dengan tatapan intimidasi.

"Bagaimana kabar Haru?"

"Baik. Dia sekolah dengan baik, dia juga banyak teman di sana."

"Sepulang sekolah apa dia ikut denganmu ke kantor?"

"I—tu, pamannya yang dari Paris datang. Jadi, selama aku bekerja Haru di jaga oleh pamannya."

"Baguslah."

Suasana kembali hening. Baik Donghae maupun Eunhyuk tidak ada yang angkat bicara dan sibuk dengan minuman masing-masing. Sebenarnya mereka begini bukannya tidak saling menyukai, hanya saja mereka tiba-tiba kikuk setelah hampir seminggu lamanya tidak bertemu dan tidak saling menyapa. Terutama Eunhyuk yang merasa perbuatannya dengan Donghae adalah kesalahan yang besar. Kesalahan yang sebenarnya bisa dihindari.

"Sebenarnya aku berpikir untuk mengambil _babysitter_ , tapi masih ragu-ragu."

"Oh."

"Aku ingin kau yang menjadi _babysitter_ nya."

Mata Eunhyuk membola, cukup terkejut dengan permintaan Donghae yang terlalu tiba-tiba. Donghae yang biasanya malu-malu dan kikuk saat bicara, kini menyuarakan keinginannya dengan lantang. Bahkan sorot matanya terlihat yakin.

"A—ku? Kenapa?"

"Pernyataanku yang waktu itu sungguh-sungguh. Aku tahu kau butuh waktu, itu sebabnya aku ingin membuatmu lebih dekat denganku melalui Haru. Kalau kau mau menolak perasaanku itu bukan masalah bagiku, tapi kuharap kau menolaknya setelah melihat seberapa serius aku padamu."

Kata-kata Donghae membuat Eunhyuk bungkam sepenuhnya, baru pertama kali Eunhyuk melihat Donghae setegas itu. Sorot matanya terlihat sangat yakin dan penuh percaya diri, tidak seperti biasanya. Dan anehnya, ketika Donghae menatapnya dengan tajam seperti itu, Eunhyuk merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan hatinya.

"Aku akan membayarmu lebih besar dari bayaranmu di sini, asalkan kau menjaga Haru dengan sungguh-sungguh. Urusan hatiku dan pekerjaan _babysitter_ adalah dua hal yang berbeda, aku tidak akan mencampuraduk kedua urusan itu. Bagaimana?"

Eunhyuk masih saja diam, tidak bisa menjawab Donghae. Dalam hati Eunhyuk bertanya-tanya, apa ada yang terjadi pada Donghae? Donghae yang biasa tenang dan kikuk, kini begitu tegas dan berkaharisma, sorot matanya lebih tajam ketika dia bicara. Eunhyuk hampir tidak bisa menatap matanya terlalu lama, karena semakin di tatap semakin Eunhyuk merasa tidak karuan.

"Aku tahu ini menyebalkan dan egois, tapi kau sendiri tahu Haru sangat menyukai dan selalu mencarimu. Kuharap kau bersedia datang besok ke rumahku sebelum Haru berangkat sekolah."

Setelah berkata demikian, Donghae berlalu begitu saja. Jika biasanya dia tersenyum sebelum berpisah dari Eunhyuk, hari ini Donghae tidak melakukannya dan pergi begitu saja tanpa menoleh lagi. Eunhyuk kesal melihat raut wajahnya yang terkesan dingin itu, tapi dia juga suka dengan cara Donghae bersikap hari ini.

 _He look more handsome and sexy..._

"Air liurmu hampir menetes, Hyuk."

"Sialan!"

Kebiasaan buruk Kyuhyun yang selalu muncul tiba-tiba itu tidak bisa hilang sama sekali. Eunhyuk memukul wajah Kyuhyun dengan lap yang ia pakai untuk mengelap meja, lalu memakinya dengan pelan. Tentu saja pelan, karena kalau berteriak seluruh pengunjung akan terkejut.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan dengan dia?"

"Hanya hal sepele."

"Apa itu? Aku tidak suka melihat sorot matamu yang begitu hangat padanya."

Bola mata Eunhyuk berputar malas, Kyuhyun memang selalu membuatnya kesal kapanpun dan dimanapun.

"Sejak kapan kau mengurusi sorot mata orang lain, huh? Menyebalkan, kau setan menyebalkan!"

Eunhyuk memukuli Kyuhyun dengan lap yang ada di tangannya, tidak peduli dengan Kyuhyun yang sudah mengaduh minta ampun dan minta maaf. Sebenarnya memang tidak ada yang salah dengan kata-kata Kyuhyun, hanya saja Eunhyuk sedang ingin memukuli orang hari ini dan kebetulan Kyuhyun muncul dihadapannya.

Kesempatan baik mana boleh disia-siakan, benarkan?

.

.

* * *

Suasana kantor saat Donghae kembai dari jam istirahatnya, begitu ramai dan penuh dengan bisik-bisik tidak jelas. Terutama karyawan wanita yang berkerumun, lalu berbisik dengan keras dan kadang-kadang memekik tidak jelas.

" _Hyung_?"

Jelas saja suasana kantor berubah, rupanya mantan kakak ipar Donghae ada di ruangan kerjanya. Laki-laki tampan itu menyilangkan kakinya, matanya sibuk melihat-lihat majalan bisnis, dan sesekali ia meneguk teh dari cangkirnya. Dia memang benar-benar suka cari perhatian. Donghae sudah memberitahunya agar menunggu di rumah dan tidak menyusulnya ke kantor. Bukan apa-apa, tapi Donghae tahu akan ada keributan jika dia datang ke kantor.

"Kenapa kemari?"

Laki-laki gagah itu mengangkat bahu, dagunya menunjuk ke arah Haru yang sedang duduk di kursi kerja Donghae dengan tablet ditangannya. Pasti pemberian pamannya. Siapa lagi? Satu-satunya orang yang akan memanjakan Haru sedemikian rupa hanyalah pamannya seorang. Choi Siwon.

"Dia menangis ingin menemuimu sepulang sekolah tadi. Dan lagi, ayolah bung! Kita sudah lama sekali tidak bertemu, apa salahnya jika kita menghabiskan banyak waktu. Coba aku ingat-ingat, sepertinya terakhir kita bertemu dipemakaman adikku, benarkan?"

Donghae menghela nafas panjang. Haru menangis karena merindukannya? Omong kosong macam apa itu? Jelas-jelas Siwon datang untuk mensensus pegawai perempuan di sini, memeriksa ada berapa banyak perempuan _sexy_ yang bisa dia incar. Haru hanya alasan untuknya. Buktinya, gadis kecil itu tampak tenang dengan tabletnya, bahkan saat Donghae masuk tadi Haru mengabaikannya dan sibuk dengan tablet barunya.

"Seharusnya kau cari _babysitter_ atau semacamnya untuk menemani Haru, atau kalau perlu kau menikah lagi."

Laki-laki gagah berlesung pipi itu kembali menyinggung soal pernikahan. Meskipun tahu Donghae tidak akan banyak menanggapi, tapi Siwon tidak akan menyerah. Melihat mantan adik iparnya begitu kesepian dan sibuk sendiri mengurus Haru, Siwon ingin dia menikah lagi dan membina lagi keluarga kecil yang bahagia. Siwon yakin, Donghae akan lebih bahagia jika menikah dengan orang yang dicintainya.

"Sudahlah, _Hyung_."

"Aku serius. Lagi pula, aku tahu cintamu pada adikku tidak sedalam itu. Sebenarnya, apa alasanmu tidak mau menikah lagi?"

"Aku menyukai seseorang."

"Lalu?"

"Aku belum bisa mendapatkannya."

"Tapi kau sudah mengikuti saran dariku, kan?"

Dari pada di sebut saran, Donghae lebih suka menyebutnya doktrin yang menyesatkan. _Well_ , menyesatkan tapi memang berguna. Buktinya, Donghae bisa membuat Eunhyuk tidak bisa berkata-kata saat bertemu siang tadi. Bagaimanapun Siwon benar, sebagai laki-laki dia tidak bisa bersikap lembek. Sesekali harus bersikap tegas dan dingin.

"Dia tidak bisa berkata-kata, 'kan?"

"Begitulah."

"Apa aku bilang? Kau pikir apa saja yang aku lakukan di Paris? Secara formal aku memang bekerja, menjalankan perusahaan ayahku, tapi setelah itu aku bersenang-senang dengan para gadis. Entah sudah berapa gadis yang terjerat oleh pesonaku. Cara yang aku ajarkan padamu itu sungguh efektif, sepertinya aku akan membuat buku tentang itu."

Donghae tersenyum samar, meskipun cara yang diajarkan Siwon efektif, tapi Donghae tidak mempraktekannya pada perempuan. Bagaimana kalau seandainya Siwon tahu? Akankah dia tetap mendukung Donghae seperti hari ini? Kakak iparnya ini memang baik, meskipun tahu bagaimana keadaan rumahtangganya dengan Choi Jiwon adiknya, tapi Siwon tidak pernah banyak ikut campur. Dia selalu menasihati Donghae dan mendukung apapun keputusan Donghae. Lalu, jika Donghae mengaku bahwa dia menyukai sesama jenis, masihkah perlakuan Siwon akan sama padanya?

"Kenapa melamun?"

"Bukan apa-apa. Mengenai _babysitter_ , apa kau tidak keberatan jika dia laki-laki?"

"Laki-laki? Donghae, kau tahu aku tidak bisa membiarkan keponakanku di asuh sembarangan orang. Kenapa laki-laki?

"Dia tetangga kami, baru pindah sekitar sebulan yang lalu. Dia masih muda dan sedang kuliah di jurusan musik. Hm, Haru sangat menyukainya. Hanya dia yang bisa mengontrol dan menenangkan Haru saat menangis."

Siwon berpikir sejenak, matanya melirik Haru sekilas. Sebagai pamannya Haru, Siwon tidak bisa membiarkan sembarang orang mengasuh Haru, apa lagi Siwon sangat menyayangi Haru. Gadis kecil itu adalah satu-satunya kenangan nyata yang ditinggalkan adiknya, tidak heran jika Siwon sangat memanjakannya dan akan memberikan apapun untuknya.

"Biarkan aku bertemu dengannya dulu."

.

.

* * *

 **ooODEOoo**

* * *

Tepat pukul tujuh pagi, Eunhyuk sudah berdiri di depan pintu pagar rumah Donghae. Awalnya, Eunhyuk ingin menolak tawaran Donghae untuk menjadi _babysitter_ Haru, tapi kemudian Eunhyuk teringat ketika Haru sakit dan menangis sambil memeluknya. Jika hal itu terulang dan Eunhyuk tidak ada di samping Haru, apa yang akan terjadi? Di samping itu, Eunhyuk penasaran dengan sikap Donghae tiba-tiba berubah jadi sok acuh. Menyebalkan sekali. Tapi jika menerima tawaran itu, maka Eunhyuk akan bertemu setiap hari dengan sosok yang menidurinya tempo hari. Bukannya tidak suka, tapi Eunhyuk jadi merasa aneh dan canggung saat mereka berduaan. Hatinya benar-benar tidak beres setelah di sentuh Donghae. Ah, sialan! Gara-gara seorang ahjussi beranak satu, kenapa Eunhyuk jadi seperti anak gadis yang baru jatuh cinta? Perasaan ini begitu menyebalkan!

"Kenapa berdiri di situ dan bukannya masuk? Masuklah."

"Oh, baiklah."

Eunhyuk terkesiap, ia kemudian masuk dengan pandangan yang tidak fokus. Jas Donghae hari ini berwarna abu-abu, di padu dengan kemeja putih, dan dasi hitam. Penampilanya hari ini tampak segar, selain karena jas yang pas di tubuhnya itu, Donghae nampak memotong rambutnya lebih pendek lagi. Tatanan rambutnya juga berubah, dia menaikan rambutnya ke atas sehingga dahinya terlihat.

 _Totally hot Daddy..._

"Jadi, bagaimana keputusanmu?"

"A—ku menerimanya. Aku akan menjaga Haru hanya selama kau bekerja, mengantarkannya ke sekolah, dan menjemputnya. Jika kau ada di rumah, maka aku tidak akan datang. Mengenai bayarannya—"

"Beri aku nomor rekeningmu lewat pesan singkat, aku akan mengirimnya hari ini juga. Kau menyimpan nomor teleponku, 'kan? Aku ada rapat pagi ini, tolong jaga Haru. Terima kasih."

Lagi-lagi Donghae bicara dengan singkat, membuat Eunhyuk naik darah karenanya. Dia mengecup singkat puncak kepala Haru, lalu pergi begitu saja tanpa melirik Eunhyuk sedikitpun. Jika tidak ingat di sini ada Haru, sudah dari tadi Eunhyuk ingin mengumpat dan memaki Donghae. Sayangnya, Eunhyuk tidak bisa melakukannya dihadapan anak lima tahun yang selalu ingin tahu ini.

"Hari ini Haru di antar _Oppa_?"

"Mulai hari ini Haru akan di antar _Oppa_ , setelah pulang sekolah kita akan main bersama."

"Sungguh?"

"Hm, sungguh!"

"Kenapa? Kalian pacaran?"

"B—bukan, itu—hm, _Oppa_ bekerja menjaga Haru, lalu _Daddy_ akan membayar _Oppa_."

Tidak sampai di situ, Haru terus menanyakan hal-hal yang membuat Eunhyuk kelimpungan untuk menjawabnya. Ada beberapa pertanyaan yang tidak bisa Eunhyuk jawab, lalu Haru akan mengarang jawabannya sendiri, membuat supir taksi yang mengantar mereka terkekeh karenanya.

"Hari ini _Daddy_ atau _Oppa_ yang jemput?"

" _Oppa_."

"Kalau begitu Haru ingin main dulu, tidak mau langsung ke rumah."

Eunhyuk berjongkok, mensejajarkan tingginya dengan Haru. Pandangannya lurus menatap mata bulat Haru yang bersinar, mata yang Eunhyuk yakini duplikat dari mata ayahnya. Sinar mata mereka sama, hangat dan sendu, membuat siapapun yang menatapnya akan merasa nyaman.

"Kemana? Haru mau kemana?"

"Ke kantor _Daddy_ bertemu dengan paman."

"Paman?"

"Paman Siwon, dia berjanji akan membelikan Haru Ipad baru."

Eunhyuk tampak berpikir sebelum mengiyakan keinginan Haru, ia takut akan terjadi keributan atau bisik-bisik tidak enak jika datang kesana bersama Haru.

"Haru, ayo cepat masuk."

Guru sudah memanggil, tapi Haru belum juga mau beranjak dari tempatnya sebelum Eunhyuk memberikan jawaban untuknya.

" _Oppa_!"

"Oke, kita ke kantor _Daddy_. Sekarang, Haru masuk dulu. _Bye-bye._ "

" _Bye-bye_."

 _Kita lihat, apa yang akan terjadi hari ini?_

.

.

* * *

Entah sudah berapa kali Eunhyuk menghela nafas panjang sejak ia melangkah masuk ke gedung tempat Donghae bekerja. Pandangan orang-orang yang berpas-pasan dengannya seolah akan menerkam dan mengigit Eunhyuk kapan saja. Eunhyuk tidak mau kalah, dia balas menatap orang yang menatapnya dengan sinis. Ayolah, memangnya kenapa kalau Eunhyuk datang ke kantor sambil menggandeng tangan mungil Haru? Apa akan terjadi huru-hara? Atau apa? Kenapa pandangan orang di sini sama sekali tidak bersahabat?

"Dimana ruangan ayahmu?"

"Di atas. Lantai 21."

Eunhyuk menekan angka 21 di _elevator_ , kemudian mengeluarkan ponselnya sambil menunggu _elevator_ yang ia naiki sampai ke lantai yang di tuju. Ada tujuh pesan dari Kyuhyun, bertanya kenapa Eunhyuk berhenti bekerja di restoran. Dari pada berdebat di pesan singkat, Eunhyuk lebih suka bertemu dengannya secara langsung dan menjelaskannya agar dia mengerti. Jadi, Eunhyuk berencana menemuinya malam ini.

"Haru saying, mau menemui ayah?"

Seseorang bertanya dengan nada lembut pada Haru, tapi Haru malah menghindar dan memeluk tungkai kaki Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk tersenyum pada perempuan yang menyapa Haru tadi, berharap dia memaklumi sifat Haru. Yang sayangnya, senyum Eunhyuk di balas dengan tatapan sinis perempuan itu. Eunhyuk berdecih, jelas saja Haru menghindarinya. Sudah dandanannya menor, dia bermuka dua juga. Hanya baik dihadapan Haru saja. Motifnya sudah jelas, pasti ingin mendekati ayahnya Haru dengan cara merayu Haru terlebih dahulu.

 _Cara murahan…_

"Haru, kenapa? Aku ini orang baik yang selalu membantu ayahmu."

Haru semakin menempel pada Eunhyuk, lama-lama gadis kecil itu merentangkan tangannya. Mengerti maksud Haru, Eunhyuk langsung mendekap Haru dalam pangkuannya. Mata perempuan itu semakin menatap Eunhyuk dengan tajam dan sinis, bahkan dia mulai berani melihat Eunhyuk dari bawah sampai atas. Eunhyuk tidak banyak menanggapi, dia hanya balas menatap perempuan itu dengan tatapan yang paling mengintimidasi.

"Sudah sampai, kita turun."

Pintu _elevator_ terbuka, Eunhyuk menurunkan Haru dan membiarkannya berlari duluan ke ruangan Donghae. Sementara itu Eunhyuk masih berdiri di depan pintu _elevator_ , memandang perempuan itu sambil tersenyum remeh.

"Benahi dulu lipstick dan dandananmu sebelum menggoda wakil direktur, nona. Permisi."

Eunhyuk menang telak, perempuan itu berteriak histeris di dalam _elevator._ Untungnya pintu elevator langsung tertutup, jadi Eunhyuk selamat dari lemparan sepatu hak tinggi berwarna merah terang itu.

"Haru? Dengan siapa kau datang?"

" _Oppa_."

Setelah melepaskan tas sekolahnya, Haru naik ke kursi kerja sang ayah, lalu memainkan tablet pemberian pamannya. Mengabaikan kecanggungan yang terjadi di antara ayahnya dan tetangga yang kini jadi pengasuhnya.

" _Dad_ , paman datang hari ini?"

Gadis kecil itu bertanya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari benda persegi panjang itu. Melihat kelakuan sang anak, Donghae menghampirinya. Dengan lembut, Donghae mengambil benda itu dari tangan Haru, lalu membuat Haru bertatapan dengannya.

"Saat bicara dengan orang yang lebih tua kau harus sopan. Pandang matanya dengan benar, jangan sambil bermain _gadget_. Oke? Kalau Haru tidak mengubah sikap, maka Daddy akan mengambil semua _gadget_ Haru."

"Oke, maafkan Haru.

Donghae tersenyum sebelum mengembalikan tablet milik Haru, lalu memeluknya erat dan memberinya kecupan ringan di kedua pipinya.

"Pamanmu sibuk, sayang. Jadi beberapa hari ini tidak bisa datang ke rumah atau kemari untuk bermain dengan Haru."

Haru memberengut tidak suka, pamannya sudah berjanji akan bermain dan membelikannya iPad baru. Kini ia kembali memfokuskan pandangannya pada layar persegi yang ada dihadapannya. Mencoba melupakan janji pamannya yang tidak bisa ditepati dan akhirnya membuat hati Haru kesal.

"Maaf, mengganggumu."

"Duduklah."

Kini dua orang bodoh duduk saling berhadapan, namun tidak tahu harus memulai pembicaraan dari mana. Tiap kali mereka saling berhadapan seperti ini, maka adegan panas mereka saat di ranjang akan terbayang di kepala mereka masing-masing. Donghae berdeham, ia mencuri pandang ke arah Eunhyuk yang sedang memperhatikan Haru di kursi kerja sang ayah. Ingin mengajaknya bicara, tapi Donghae tidak tahu akan memulainya dari mana.

"Itu—"

"Ya?"

"Besok pagi datang lebih awal ke rumah."

"Kenapa?"

"Mandikan Haru dan siapkan keperluan sekolahnya. Setiap hari aku melakukan itu dan berakhir dengan kesiangan."

Eunhyuk mengangguk pelan, lalu kemudian hening kembali menyelimuti ruangan yang sedikit dingin karena pendingin ruangan. Untuk meleburkan suasana, Donghae berinisiatif membawa teh untuk Eunhyuk. Baru ingat, ia tidak menyuguhkan apa-apa untuk tamunya. Sebenarnya Donghae bisa saja menyuruh sekretarisnya, tapi kali ini Donghae ingin memastikan Eunhyuk melihat usahanya.

"Aku akan membawakan teh."

"Oke, terima kasih."

Cukup lama Eunhyuk menunggu Donghae, ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan kerja Donghae. Ruangannya cukup mewah, tentu saja karena dia wakil direktur di sini. Meja kerja yang cukup luas itu sangat berantakan dengan kertas dan map yang entah apa isinya, di sisi kiri meja Eunhyuk melihat ada bingkai foto Haru bersama Donghae, sepertinya di ambil beberapa tahun yang lalu di taman bermain. Haru begitu kecil dalam pangkaun Donghae. Tapi lagi-lagi, Eunhyuk merasa heran dengan tidak adanya foto sang istri dimanapun. Di rumah maupun di kantornya, bahkan Eunhyuk pernah mengintip dompet Donghae dan tidak ada foto istrinya di sana.

 _Apa dia tidak mencintai istirnya?_

"Maaf lama."

"Tidak apa-apa. Maaf merepotkan."

Donghae kembali dengan dua cangkir teh, kali ini ia mengambil tempat duduk di samping Eunhyuk. Sambil meneguk tehnya, Donghae kembli mencuri pandang ke arah Eunhyuk. Ingin menahannya seperti apa kata Siwon, tapi debaran di jantungnya menggila saat melihat Eunhyuk meneguk tehnya. Persetan dengan metode tarik-ulur, Donghae menarik pergelangan tangan Eunhyuk, lalu mengarahkannya ke dada sebelah kirinya, membiarkan pujaan hatinya itu merasakan detak jantung Donghae yang bergemuruh.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Kau dengar itu?"

"A—apa?"

Bola mata Eunhyuk bergerak liar, menghindari tatapan Donghae yang begitu intens. _Hell,_ ini masih di kantor dan Haru ada di sekitar mereka. Kalau sampai Donghae mengulai perbuatannya tempo hari, maka habislah mereka. Haru mungkin akan berteriak dan mengundang semua orang untuk melihat adegan yang tidak perlu di tonton.

" _H—hyung_ , jangan begitu."

"Aku sungguh-sungguh padamu, tidak bisakah kau membuka hatimu untukku?"

"A—ku."

"Donghae?"

Seseorang masuk dan melihat Donghae sedang memagang tangan seorang laki-laki manis. Siwon, mantan kakak iparnya itu melihat apa yang sedang dilakukan Donghae pada Eunhyuk, ia mengerutkan keningnya melihat adegan itu.

"Aku permisi, _Hyung_. Haru, ayo pulang sayang."

.

.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Hai, akhirnya bisa update... sebenernya ini udah beres di ketik pas hari terakhir di kantor... tapi baru bisa di post sekarang krn baru nemu warnet yg bukan untuk game...jadi koneksi cepet dan fasilitas komputernya enak untuk ngetik...**

 **Untuk chapter depan mungkin lama... lama banget krn gak mungkin saya ngetik beginian di warnet, saya berusaha memperbaiki laptop saya, tapi memang sudah gak bisa berjalan normal... jadi terpaksa saya berhenti nulis untuk sementara krn gak ada laptop atau komputer dan gak mungkin juga ngetik di warnet. saya butuh tempat tenang kalau nulis, lagi pula ini rate M gak mungkin saya tulis di tempat umum...**

 **Mohon pengertiannya...**

 **Saya bener-bener ngerasa bersalah dan gak mau berhenti nulis, tapi keadaannya memaksa... tapi saya gak akan nyerah gitu aja, saya akan cari cara untuk tetap nulis sementara saya belum dapat pekerjaan yg baru. inginnya saya cepat menyelesaikan fic yg belum selesai, tapi saya gak bisa krn memang saya blm mampu beli laptop baru sementara saya blm kerja lagi...**

 **Maaf dan terima kasih ^^**

 **Last, Review please?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **With Love,**

 **Milkyta Lee**


	5. The Hidden Feeling of OURS

**ON RAINY DAY**

 **Main Cast: Lee Donghae, Lee Hyukjae**

 **Genre: Romance, Family**

 **WARNING!**

 **BOYS LOVE**

 **DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ PLEASE!**

 **THE STORY IS MINE**

 **Typo may applied, don't be silent reader please.**

 **NOT ALLOWED TO COPY PASTE WITHOUT MY PERMISSION :)**

 **TIDAK MENERIMA BASH DAN KAWAN-KAWANNYA. KRITIK DAN SARAN SANGAT DIBUTUHKAN.**

 **THANKYOU :)**

.

.

 ** _If this heart of mine was yours and yours was mine, this rainy day would be just fine..._**

.

.

Donghae berdiri canggung berhadapan dengan Siwon. Selepas Eunhyuk pergi dari ruangan itu, kini hanya ada mereka berdua di sana saling bertatapan bingung. Lebih tepatnya Donghae yang bingung, karena Siwon hanya berdiri di sana memandangi Donghae dengan tatapan paling mengintimidasi. Donghae tidak yakin dan tidak bisa menebak, apa yang akan dikatakan Siwon padanya dengan raut wajah sedatar itu. Puluhan kata tersusun di kepala Donghae, hanya perlu sedikit keberanian untuk menyampaikan semua kata itu menjadi kalimat penjelasan untuk Siwon. Tapi sekeras apapun usaha Donghae untuk berkata-kata, semua kalimat itu hanya mampu tertahan di tenggorokannya. Donghae bahkan tidak bisa bernafas dengan benar, bagaimana mau menyusun sebuah kalimat? Jadi Donghae hanya diam, menunggu Siwon memulai kalimatnya terlebih dahulu.

"Duduklah."

"Oh."

Ini ruangan kerja Donghae, itu sudah jelas. Tapi ketika Siwon meminta Donghae untuk duduk dengan isyarat tangannya yang khas, ia jadi merasa ruangan ini bukan lagi miliknya. Donghae menghela nafas panjang, tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan selain menuruti perintah Siwon.

"Jadi, laki-laki itu pengasuh Haru yang baru?"

Tatapan Siwon begitu mengintimidasi. Sangat. Serius, Donghae sampai sulit menelan ludahnya. Berkali-kali Donghae meneguk tehnya untuk menyegarkan tenggorokannya yang tiba-tiba terasa kering, tapi meski teh dalam cangkirnya hampir habis rasa kering di tenggorokannya tak kunjung hilang.

"Oh—itu—ya, dia tetangga baruku. Seperti yang kau lihat, Haru sangat dekat dengannya."

"Oh."

Reaksi datar Siwon membuat Donghae sedikit terkejut, ia menyimpan cangkirnya di meja dengan hati-hati karena matanya tidak bisa lepas dari Siwon. Sesungguhnya Donghae tidak bisa menebak apa yang akan dilakukan Siwon dengan raut wajah datar itu. Ekspresinya bahkan tidak seperti itu saat Donghae melamar adiknya dulu. Masih segar diingatan Donghae bagaimana mengintimidasinya Siwon waktu itu, tangannya bahkan sampai tidak bisa berhenti berkeringat. Laki-laki tegap berlesung pipi itu mencecarnya dengan berbagai macam pertanyaan dan bahkan menatapnya dengan jengah seolah Donghae adalah kotoran. Dan hari ini Siwon kembali menunjukan tatapan mengintimidasi itu, tapi kali ini lebih parah. Donghae mendadak gentar saat mendengar nada suaranya yang ketus dan menusuk itu.

"Sebaiknya kau tidak berurusan dengan dia, jika kau tidak mengenal siapa dia sebenarnya. Kau tahu siapa dia?"

Pertanyaan Siwon membuat tenggorokan Donghae semakin kering, ia tidak tahu harus menjawab pertanyaan Siwon bagaimana. Di saat seperti ini Donghae tidak mau memberikan jawaban yang kurang tepat atau lebih parahnya salah. Donghae harus memikirkan jawabannya matang-matang, karena ia tahu pertanyaan Siwon pasti punya maksud tertentu.

"Namanya Lee Eunhyuk, masih mahasiswa. Kurasa dia pribadi yang baik."

Siwon menghembuskan nafas berat, membuat Donghae semakin bingung dan kelimpungan. Mata tajamnya menatap Donghae, tapi pikirannya melayang entah kemana. Potongan kenangan bersama adiknya tiba-tiba muncul secara acak. Tiba-tiba saja Siwon merasa bimbang, ia tidak tahu harus merasa marah atau kasihan pada mantan adik iparnya itu. Donghae adalah laki-laki yang paling naif, tidak heran rumah tangganya bersama Jiwon tidak pernah lancar. Sejak awal menikah hingga akhirnya memiliki Haru, mereka selalu terlibat pertengkaran yang seolah tidak ada habisnya. Entah itu soal pekerjaan Jiwon yang menyita banyak waktu, Donghae yang kurang perhatian, atau masalah siapa yang harus menjaga Haru saat mereka berdua harus pergi bekerja. Siwon yakin, dari cara mereka berpisah mereka memang tidak ditakdirkan untuk bersama. Pernikahan mereka adalah sebuah kesalahan. Kesalahan yang tidak patut disesali.

"Aku tidak ingin kau berurusan dengannya. Dia tidak sebaik yang kau kira, Lee Donghae."

"Siwon, kumohon. Ini bukan hanya tentang aku, tapi juga tentang Haru."

"Justru karena semua ini menyangkut tentang Haru keponakanku satu-satunya, Lee Donghae!"

Bentakan Siwon membuat Donghae berjengit kaget, ia tidak pernah melihat Siwon semarah itu sebelumnya. Kilatan matanya menunjukan seberapa marahnya dia. Tidak ingin ikut terpancing emosi Siwon yang tiba-tiba, Donghae meraih cangkir yang masih terisi teh—yang tadi ia siapkan untuk Eunhyuk—dan meneguknya perlahan.

"2 tahun yang lalu, sebelum kecelakaan itu terjadi. Jiwon mendatangiku, gadis itu mengaku tidak bahagia bersamamu bahkan setelah kehadiran Haru sekalipun."

Genggaman tangan Donghae di cangkir tehnya menguat, ia merasa sensitif jika sudah membicarakan soal itu. Donghae tidak mengerti, kenapa Siwon tiba-tiba membahas Jiwon? Membahas kejadian nahas itu. Kenapa? Hatinya masih saja terasa sakit bahkan setelah 2 tahun berlalu. Seperti membekas, luka itu tidak pernah sembuh seutuhnya. Bagaimana Jiwon ingin membuang dirinya dan Haru begitu saja, hanya karena dia jatuh cinta pada orang lain dan mendapatkan cinta yang dia butuhkan dari laki-laki lain.

"Hentikan."

"Jiwon punya simpanan laki-laki lain."

"Hentikan, Choi Siwon!"

Suara Donghae bergetar hebat,ia tidak sanggup lagi mendengarkan penjelasan Siwon lebih jauh. Benar kecelakaan itu terjadi karena Donghae. saat itu Donghae dan Jiwon bertengkar hebat di dalam mobil karena tiba-tiba Jiwon menuntut cerai. Entah apa sebabnya, tapi yang jelas Donghae tahu Jiwon memiliki laki-laki idaman lain. Sungguh, saat itu Donghae begitu marah dan tidak bisa mengendalikan emosinya. Sikap yang gegabah, karena pada saat itu bisa saja kecelakaan itu merenggut nyawa Haru juga, bukan hanya Jiwon. Tidak bisa dibayangkan apa yang akan terjadi pada Donghae jika ia kehilangan Haru saat itu.

"Kau tahu siapa laki-laki yang menghancurkan rumah tangga kalian, Lee Donghae? Dia laki-laki yang membawa keponakanku barusan!"

Cangkir di tangan Donghae lepas begitu saja, mendarat di lantai marmer yang dingin itu dan akhirnya pecah menjadi kepingan kecil. Kepalanya mendadak sakit dan berputar-putar, semua ini terlalu mendadak dan sulit di percaya. Selama ini Donghae selalu dihantui rasa bersalah karena merasa mengkhianati Jiwon duluan. Di tengah-tengah rumah tangga mereka yang kacau, Donghae malah mempunyai idaman lain dihatinya. Meski tidak pernah mengatakannya secara langsung, Donghae tetap merasa bersalah pada Jiwon karena telah menggeser posisinya di hati Donghae dengan orang lain. Tidak di sangka ternyata Jiwon juga mengkhianatinya dan bahkan dengan orang yang sama? Orang yang juga menjerat hati Donghae. Dunia pasti sedang bermain-main dengan hidupnya.

"Apa pantas laki-laki yang sudah menghancurkan rumah tangga kalian menjadi pengasuh Haru?"

Mata Donghae berubah merah, lelehan airmata berkumpul di pelupuk matanya. Nafasnya memburu dan tangannya terkepal kuat menahan emosi yang campur aduk. Di saat seperti ini Donghae bahkan tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Seperti ada puluhan ton beban menghantam kepalanya secara tiba-tiba.

"Pergilah, tinggalkan aku sendiri."

 _Aku bahkan tidak merasa sesakit ini saat tahu di khianati..._

 _Kenapa?_

 _Kenapa harus kau, Eunhyuk?_

.

 **DE**

.

Eunhyuk memegangi dadanya yang mendadak berdenyut sakit, ia berjongkok di lift tanpa melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari Haru. Melihat Siwon masuk ke ruangan Donghae barusan dan bahkan menatapnya seperti itu, membuat Eunhyuk kaget dan lemas. Tidak di sangka, ia akan bertemu dengan kakak dari mantan pacarnya di kantor Donghae. 3 tahun yang lalu, Eunhyuk menjalin hubungan terlarang dengan seseorang yang berstatus istri orang. Meski pada awalnya pertemuan mereka adalah sebuah kesalahan dan hubungan terlarang mereka tidak berlangsung lama, tapi tidak dipungkiri Eunhyuk memang menaruh hati pada gadis itu. Gadis tinggi berambut panjang dengan senyum indah tapi juga terlihat sangat rapuh.

"Haru, ibumu—siapa—siapa namanya?"

"Hm? Nama ibu? Jiwonie? Daddy dan paman selalu memanggilnya begitu. Kenapa?"

Denyutan di dada kiri Eunhyuk semakin menjadi, kali ini ia merasa sesak dan benar-benar tidak bisa memijakan kakinya dengan benar. Eunhyuk ambruk begitu saja di lantai lift yang dingin. Jadi, Jiwon adalah istrinya Donghae? Ibunya Lee Haru? Itu artinya, yang meninggal dalam kecelakaan itu adalah Jiwon yang dikenalnya? Eunhyuk masih ingat dengan jelas saat Jiwon datang padanya dan mengatakan dia bahagia karena untuj pertama kalinya merasa dicintai, entah apa maksud ucapannya. Tapi yang jelas dia terlihat sangat sedih waktu itu. Eunhyuk bahkan tidak sempat bertanya karena setelah itu Jiwon menghilang entah kemana.

Setelah menjalin hubungan selama beberapa bulan dan tanpa sengaja Eunhyuk membuat Jiwon jatuh cinta padanya, akhirnya gadis itu memutuskan untuk pergi dan mengakhiri hubungan mereka berdua. Jiwon bilang, dia takut bila melangkah lebih jauh lagi rasa cintanya pada Eunhyuk akan semakin besar. Itu sebabnya Jiwon memilih untuk mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Eunhyuk dan kembali pada suaminya.

"Oppa, kenapa?"

"Bukan apa-apa, sayang."

Meski berusaha tersenyum dan bertindak seolah tidak terjadi apapun, pada akhirnya Eunhyuk meneteskan airmata yang tidak terbendung lagi itu. Melihat Eunhyuk yang berlinang airmata tiba-tiba, membuat Haru menunjukan raut wajah yang sedih. Tangan mungilnya mengusap lembut pipi Eunhyuk dan menghapus jejak airmata dipipinya. Gadis kecil itu mendekat, melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada Eunhyuk dan mulai memeluk Eunhyuk yang masih tersungkur di lantai.

"Apa ada yang mengganggumu? Apa seseorang yang nakal membuat oppa menangis?"

Tatapan polos Haru tidak membantu sama sekali, airmata Eunhyuk malah semakin menjadi karena tidak tahan melihat betapa polosnya gadis kecil itu. Andai saja Eunhyuk bisa memutar waktu, ia akan meninggalkan Jiwon atau bahkan tidak berhubungan dengannya sama sekali jika tahu hubungan terlarangnya dengan Jiwon membuat Haru kehilangan ibunya. Gadis itu bahkan tidak mengenal siapa ibunya karena tidak sempat mempunyai banyak waktu bersama.

"Maafkan aku, Haru. Maaf."

"Oppa berbuat salah pada Haru? Kenapa minta maaf?"

"Aku—aku berbuat salah. Kesalahan yang sungguh besar."

"Haru memaafkannya! Jadi, Oppa tidak perlu menangis dan bangunlah. Kenapa menangis di tempat umum? Daddy bilang itu memalukan, dia suka memarahi Haru kalau Haru menangis di tempat umum. Berdiri lah, Haru tidak mau Oppa dimarahi daddy."

Kalimat itu terdengar tulus, Haru bahkan memeluk dan menepuk-nepuk lembut punggung Eunhyuk seolah gadis itu mengerti kesakitan yang dirasakan Eunhyuk. Entah dari mana dia belajar cara menenangkan orang seperti itu, tapi yang dilakukan Haru sekarang membuat Eunhyuk merasa tidak karuan.

Merasa bersalah, tapi juga nyaman saat gadis kecil bermata bening itu memeluknya.

 _Kenapa?_

 _Kenapa takdir kita begitu menyedihkan?_

 _Kenapa harus terjadi padaku?_

 _Kenapa harus dirimu?_

 _Lee Donghae..._

.

 **ooO** **D** **EOoo**

.

Donghae sampai tak lama setelah Eunhyuk, ia memarkirkan mobilnya asal dan tidak peduli dengan beberapa pot bunga yang pecah akibat senggolan ban mobilnya. Matanya berkilat menatap Eunhyuk yang sedang duduk di kursi teras rumahnya. Emosi campur aduk itu menggelegak, Donghae bahkan terus mengepalkan tangannya demi mengendalikan dirinya. Meski ada rasa marah, Donghae tidak mau mendahulukan emosinya dan memilih untuk mendengarkan penjelasan Eunhyuk. Donghae yakin, setidaknya Eunhyuk punya alasan masuk akal untuk menjelaskan semuanya.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau melakukannya?"

Tatapan Eunhyuk sangat merana, ia tidak tahu harus menjawab Donghae bagaimana. Perasaannya campur aduk tidak jelas, ia merasa iba pada laki-laki yang kini sedang menatapnya marah. Sejujurnya, Eunhyuk lebih suka Donghae memukulinya saja dari pada bertanya dengan raut wajah terpukul seperti itu. Lagi pula, apapun penjelasannya tentang hubungannya dengan Jiwon, pada akhirnya tetap akan membuat Donghae terluka.

"Pertemuan kami sebuah kesalahan. Seharusnya aku tidak mabuk dan menidurinya, aku—"

Satu tamparan mendarat di pipi putih Eunhyuk. Ia tidak bisa melanjutkan kalimatnya karena rasa sakit yang teramat sangat. Tidak, rasa sakit itu bukan berasal dari sudut bibirnya yang terluka. Rasa sakit itu berasa dari hati kecilnya yang terus berdenyut.

Sakit sekali...

Bahkan untuk menangis sekalipun, Eunhyuk tidak sanggup.

"Dia rela membuang segalanya demi dirimu, dia rela mati karena tidak bisa bersamamu dan dia—"

Donghae terisak, ia tidak sanggup melanjutkan kalimatnya. Ingatannya memutar kembali ke 2 tahun yang lalu sebelum kecelakaan itu terjadi. Jiwon, istrinya itu mengaku pernah berhubungan dengan laki-laki lain. Dia bilang, hubungan yang awalnya hanya _one night stand_ itu berlanjut jadi hubungan kencan. Meski tidak berlangsung lama, Jiwon mengaku terlanjur jatuh cinta padanya dan menyesal telah memutuskan hubungannya dengan laki-laki itu. Donghae marah tentu saja, sangat marah hingga tak sadar melemparkan bingkai foto pernikahan mereka. Tapi beruntung rasa marahnya tidak membuat Donghae buta dan membuat keputusan gegabah, ia tetap mempertahankan rumah tangganya demi Haru. Sebesar apapun kesalahan orangtuanya, Haru tetap berhak mendapatkan kasih sayang utuh dari kedua orangtuanya. Meski hari-harinya terasa seperti di neraka, Donghae tetap bertahan. Di samping itu, Donghae juga tidak bisa menyalahkan Jiwon sepenuhnya karena memang ia juga bersalah dengan memberikan cinta yang setengah-setengah pada Jiwon.

Dan jangan lupakan fakta bahwa dirinya juga terjerat oleh pesona Eunhyuk.

" _Hyung,_ aku menyesal. Sungguh. Aku tidak tahu, maafkan aku. Kumohon jangan begini."

Kata-kata maaf Eunhyuk tak cukup untuk meredakan rasa kecewa Donghae yang menggelegak, ia tidak bisa menerima kata maaf Eunhyuk begitu saja mengingat dampak perbuatannya berimbas juga pada kehidupan Haru. Gadis sekecil itu harus kehilangan ibunya bahkan sebelum dia mampu menyebut kata ibu dengan benar.

"Aku tahu, kata maaf saja tidak cukup. Tapi sungguh, itu hanya sebuah kesalahan."

"Pergilah, aku tidak mau melihatmu lagi. Pergi dan jangan pernah muncul dihadapanku dan Haru."

" _Hyung_."

"Pergi!"

Dan bersamaan dengan suara pintu yang berdebum, airmata Eunhyuk jatuh membasahi kedua pipinya. Dadanya terasa luar biasa sakit, tapi tidak ada satu katapun yang mampu menjelaskan rasa sakit Eunhyuk. Tangannya terkepal, memukul-mukul dada kirinya yang terasa sakit. Tapi sekeras apapun pukulan itu, tetap tidak mengurangi rasa sakitnya sedikitpun.

 _Aku memang tidak tahu malu..._

 _Tapi..._

 _Bolehkah aku mengaku, bahwa aku sebenarnya telah jatuh cinta padamu?_

 _Bolehkah aku berharap kau memaafkanku?_

.

 **DE**

.

Donghae bersandar di balik pintu setelah membantingnya barusan, ia merosot ke ke bawah lalu menenggelamkan wajahnya di balik telapak tangan. Sedetik kemudian ia memandangi telapak tangan kanannya yang menampar Eunhyuk barusan, terbesit sedikit rasa bersalah dihatinya. Mungkin seharusnya Donghae tidak menamparnya sekasar itu. Donghae bahkan melihat sudut bibir laki-laki manis itu terluka karena pukulannya.

Keterlaluan...

Tapi jika di pikir lagi, perbuatan Eunhyuk padanya juga keterlaluan. Dia membuat istrinya jatuh hati, menghancurkan rumah tangganya dan tanpa tahu malu menjerat hati Donghae juga.

Eunhyuk sangat keterlaluan...

"Dad."

Haru, gadis kecilnya bediri di hadapan Donghae berlinang airmata. Entah apa yang membuatnya menangis. Sejenak Donghae melupakan emosinya dan meraih gadia kecilnya itu ke dalam dekapan eratnya. Di saat seperti ini Donghae hanya membutuhkan Haru. Membutuhkan tangan mungil anaknya untuk menepuk-nepuk lembut pundaknya yang terasa berat.

"Kenapa, sayangku?"

"Kenapa daddy memukul oppa?"

Mata Donghae terbelalak. Haru melihatnya? Dia melihat pertengkarannya dengan Eunhyuk? Donghae pikir Haru sudah terlelap tidur dan tidak mendengar atau melihat apapun. Tiba-tiba saja Donghae panik, ia tidak mau membuat Haru takut. Gadis kecilnya itu pasti sangat kaget karena untuk pertama kalinya melihat Donghae memukul orang. Terlebih orang itu yang sangat disayangi Haru.

"Tidak, Haru—itu hanya—"

"Daddy tidak boleh memukulnya."

"Sayang—"

"Oppa pasti kesakitan. Kenapa daddy memukulnya? Apa sekarang daddy berubah jadi jahat? Kenapa? Daddy bilang kita tidak boleh berbuat jahat, tapi kenapa daddy menjahati oppa?"

Isakan Haru begitu pilu, membuat siapapun yang melihat merasa iba dan merasa sakit hati. Gadis kecil itu bahkan terisak hingga suaranya putus-putus. Sudah pasti hati Haru sangat terluka melihat ayahnya berbuat jahat pada orang yang disayanginya. Semakin lama tangisan Haru semakin pilu. Donghae bahkan tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"Maafkan daddy, sayang. Maaf."

Berkali-kali Donghae mengucap kata maaf sambil mengecupi puncak kepala Haru, tapi tangisan gadis kecil itu tak kunjung reda dan justru semakin kencang. Haruskah Donghae merasa bersalah? Haruskah Donghae meminta maaf pada Eunhyuk demi Haru?

Haruskah?

Tapi kenapa? Kenapa Donghae harus meminta maaf pada orang yang telah menghancurkan rumah tangganya?

Apa rasa marahnya akan mengurangi rasa cintanya?

Donghae bahkan merasa sakit teramat sangat setelah menampar Eunhyuk seperti tadi. Emosinya menguasai kendali tubuhnya hingga tidak bisa memikirkan apa-apa lagi selain ingin melampiaskan rasa marahnya.

"Oppa pasti kesakitan. Oppa pasti sedang menangis. Daddy jahat."

 _Jahat..._

 _Aku memang orang yang jahat..._

 _Kini aku merenggut satu orang lagi dari Haru..._

 **TBC**

.

.

 **ooO** **DEOoo**

.

.

 **FINALLY GUYS SAYA BISA UPDATE INI...**

 **Maafkan kelamaan updatenya :(**

 **Semoga masih ada yang menunggu ff ini... Sekali lagi maaf dan terimakasih untuk yang selalu mensupport dan mendukung saya juga ff ini... love u all :)**

 **Gak janji update cepet krn saya banyak hutang ff yg harus di beresin ;) sekali lagi maaf.**

 **Dan oh iya cm bisa update pendek krn ngetiknya di app.. kl ngetok terlalu panjang suka lag dan hank appnya :(**

 **Typonya di maafin ya guys**

 **Oke sekian, semoga masih bersedia review :)**

 **With Love,**

 **Milkyta Lee**


	6. Something Between us

**ON RAINY DAY**

 **Main Cast: Lee Donghae, Lee Hyukjae**

 **Genre: Romance** , **Family**

 **WARNING!**

 **BOYS LOVE**

 **DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ PLEASE!**

 **THE STORY IS MINE**

 **Typo may applied, Don't be silent reader please.**

 **NOT ALLOWED TO COPY PASTE WITHOUT MY PERMISSION**

 **TIDAK MENERIMA BASH DAN KAWAN-KAWANNYA. KRITIK DAN SARAN SANGAT DI BUTUHKAN.**

 **THANKYOU :)**

.

.

 ** _If this heart of mine was yours and yours was mine, this rainy day would be just fine..._**

.

.

Tiga hari berlalu begitu saja, tidak terasa siang dan malam berganti dengan cepatnya. Eunhyuk masih mengurung dirinya di kamar, tidak pergi kuliah maupun bekerja. Tapi meski mengurung diri, Eunhyuk tidak menangis sama sekali. Eunhyuk hanya duduk memandangi jendela kamarnya dengan tatapan kosong, airmatanya seolah sudah kering. Lelah sekali, Eunhyuk sudah menangis seharian penuh dua hari yang lalu dan rasa sakitnya tidak berkurang sedikitpun. Menangis, berteriak dan bahkan memaki, semua itu sudah Eunhyuk lakukan tapi rasa sakitnya masih sama.

"Aku menyalin catatan untukmu dan aku juga mengisi _shift_ kerjamu. Jadi, mau sampai kapan kau mogok kuliah dan kerja?"

Kyuhyun menyimpan beberapa catatan dan buku di meja belajar Eunhyuk, kemudian pemuda pucat itu melemparkan ranselnya ke tempat tidur sebelum menghampiri Eunhyuk dan meraihnya dalam dekapan. Tidak peduli dengan rontaan lemah Eunhyuk, lengan Kyuhyun justru semakin erat memeluk tubuh kurus itu. Berat badannya pasti turun dua hari belakangan ini, Eunhyuk tampak kecil dalam dekapan Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak memahami rasa sakitmu dan aku tidak mau mencoba memahaminya. Aku tahu kau terluka, tapi aku tidak mau mendengar alasan kenapa kau terluka. Aku hanya ingin di sini, memelukmu dan diam-diam berharap rasa sakitmu membuatmu bergantung padaku."

Suara Kyuhyun begitu lembut, Eunhyuk tahu dia tidak sedang merayu. Dan Eunhyuk yakin, Kyuhyun juga tahu bahwa Eunhyuk tidak akan luluh begitu saja dengan kata-katanya. Kyuhyun sudah mencobanya bertahun-tahun dan tetap gagal.

Jadi biarlah...

"Aku mulai menyukainya. Aku suka sentuhannya, perhatiannya dan bahkan keluhannya. Aku suka semua yang ada pada dirinya."

Hembusan nafas Kyuhyun begitu berat, tapi ia tidak berniat melepaskan pelukannya dan memutuskan untuk mendengarkan curahan hati Eunhyuk yang tentu saja melukai hatinya. Tapi meski begitu, Kyuhyun tetap melakukannya. Mengabaikan rasa sakitnya demi meringankan beban Eunhyuk.

"Sudah kubilang, aku tidak peduli. Aku tidak ingin memahami apa yang kau rasakan."

"Aku mulai berharap padanya, Kyu."

"Aku tidak peduli, Hyuk."

"Kenapa?"

Akhirnya Eunhyuk melepaskan dekapannya, mata sembabnya menatap Kyuhyun lurus. Serius, Kyuhyun benci melihat sorot mata yang biasa bersinar saat menatapnya itu berubah menjadi sendu dan sarat akan luka. Kyuhyun tidak suka dengan mata sembab Eunhyuk yang menatapnya mendung. Tiba-tiba saja Kyuhyun merasa marah dan ingin memaki Donghae karena sudah membuat Eunhyuknya jadi seperti ini. Benar, Eunhyuknya. Eunhyuk seharusnya jadi miliknya.

"Kenapa aku harus peduli pada perasaanmu, sementara kau tidak pernah peduli dengan perasaanku. Aku selalu ada untukmu, tapi kau selalu mengabaikan aku dan perasaanku."

"Maaf."

"Kata maafmu sia-sia jika kau terus mengabaikan perasaanku. Jadi, tidak perlu meminta maaf karena aku tidak akan memaafkanmu sampai kau berhenti mengabaikan perasaanku. Mengerti?"

Dekapan mereka terlepas bersamaan dengan helaan nafas Kyuhyun. Laki-laki berwajah stoic itu meraih ranselnya yang ada di atas tempat tidur Eunhyuk, lalu melangkah pergi dari sana—setelah sebelumnya mengisi kulkas Eunhyuk dengan berbagai macam makanan cepat saji yang bisa di hangatkan _microwave_ , tentunya—Meski kecewa, Kyuhyun tidak bisa mengabaikan kesehatan Eunhyuk. Dia sudah kurus, kalau tidak ada yang memperhatikan kesehatannya, mau jadi apa dia? Kulit dan tulang berjalan? Mengerikan.

"Kau—?"

"Oh?"

Langkah kaki Kyuhyun berhenti, ia berpas-pasan dengan Donghae yang baru pulang bekerja—mungkin—Kyuhyun memandangnya remeh, melirik Donghae dari atas sampai bawah dengan mata bulatnya. Kemudian ia berdecak, menyadari bahwa keadaan Donghae jauh lebih baik dari Eunhyuk yang seolah berada di ambang hidup dan mati.

"Oh, kau laki-laki yang menampar Eunhyukku dan membuatnya merana? Senang rasanya melihatmu baik-baik saja sementara Eunhyuk begitu merana."

 _Eunhyuk-ku?_

Donghae memejamkan matanya sambil menghembuskan nafas perlahan, ia tidak berhak marah pada Kyuhyun karena yang dikatakannya memang tidak salah. Tapi sebutan Eunhyuk-ku sungguh menyebalkan.

"Dia baik-baik saja?"

"Dia siapa? Eunhyukku? Kau bahkan tidak pantas bertanya seperti itu dan kau tidak berhak mencemaskannya. Urus saja dirimu sendiri."

 _Bocah sialan..._

Lama-lama Donghae jengah, ia melangkah mendekati Kyuhyun dan menatapnya tajam. Bocah ini perlu belajar sopan santun. Lihatlah cara bicaranya yang tidak sopan dan terus menggunakan bahasa santai pada Donghae seolah mereka memamg sebaya.

"Aku mengurus diriku dengan baik. Aku bertanya bukan berarti aku peduli, aku hanya ingin memastikan dia merenungkan perbuatannya."

"Brengsek."

Kyuhyun mencengkram kerah kemeja Donghae, lalu melayangkan tinju ke wajah Donghae. Pukulannya cukup kuat hingga membuat Donghae tersungkur dan sudut bibirnya mengeluarkan setitik darah. Sial, itu benar-benar sakit. Donghae bahkan mendengar suara berderak halus saat rahangnya di pukul tadi.

"Itu balasan karena beraninya kau melukai wajah Eunhyuk. Sekali lagi kau menyentuhnya, aku benar-benar akan membunuhmu. Ini bukan gertakan, camkan itu."

.

 **DE**

.

Awalnya, Donghae ingin pulang dan beristirahat di rumah tanpa gangguan apapun. Hari ini Haru menginap di rumah Siwon, jadi Donghae punya waktu untuk sedikit bersantai di tengah-tengah jadwal kerjanya yang menggila. _Meeting_ , presentasi, kunjungan perusahaan, mengamati kenaikan saham perusahaan dan masih banyak lagi. Donghae melakukan semua pekerjaan yang sebenarnya bisa ia limpahkan pada sekretarisnya. Hati kecilnya tidak bisa berbohong, meski Donghae bersikap tak acuh dan berusaha mengabaikan Eunhyuk, tapi hati dan pikirannya tidak bisa berhenti memikirkannya dan mencemaskannya.

Tapi alih-alih bersantai, Donghae malah bertemu dengan Kyuhyun tadi sore sepulang bekerja dan sekarang hatinya semakin kalut. Donghae tidak bisa tidur, ia terus saja memikirkan Eunhyuk. Sial, seharusnya Donghae tidak bersikap begini karena dirinya lah yang mengusir Eunhyuk dari hidupnya dan menyuruhnya untuk tidak muncul lagi dihadapannya maupun Haru. Tapi baru tiga hari berlalu, Donghae sudah kalang kabut cemas? Payah memang.

 _Aku..._

 _Merindukannya, mungkin._

Tak ingin terus berlarut-larut dalam kesedihan, Donghae mengganti setelan kerjanya dengan pakaian yang lebih kasual. Kemeja kotak-kotak hitam biru dan dipadukan dengan celana _jeans_ hitam serta sepatu _converse_ yang santai. Kancing kemejanya ia biarkan terbuka, dan rambutnya yang biasa ia turunkan menjuntai menutupi kening kini di angkat ke atas. Hari ini Donghae mau bersenang-senang ke bar dan membuang semua kesedihannya.

"Sendirian?"

Donghae baru saja turun dari Ford Mustang hitamnya dan seorang wanita berpakaian minim sudah menyambutnya. Yang benar saja, ini bahkan masih di basement. Tidak tertarik dengan kerlingan wanita berlipstik merah terang itu, Donghae memilih mengabaikannya dan naik ke lantai atas. Tujuannya kemari bukan untuk di goda wanita malam, Donghae hanya ingin mabuk dan melupakan semuanya.

" _Hyung_?"

Suara yang sangat di kenal Donghae itu menghentikan langkah Donghae, ia melirik ke samping dan mendapati Eunhyuk sedang memandanginya. Laki-laki manis itu mengenakan sweater putih kebesaran dipadukan dengan _jeans_ hitam sobek-sobek dan topi berwarna senada dengan _sneakers_ kuningnya.

"Tidak heran kau jadi simpanan perempuan bersuami. Rupanya, kau biasa ke tempat seperti ini? Luar biasa."

"Aku hanya melepas penat. Aku—"

"Kau tidak perlu memberiku alasan, aku tidak peduli. Bersenang-senanglah, tapi jangan sampai kau meniduri sembarang orang lagi."

Ucapan Donghae menusuk dan seolah menampar Eunhyuk, bahkan tamparan sungguhan Donghae waktu itu tidak semenyakitkan ini. Eunhyuk tersenyum miris, sebegitu besarkah rasa benci Donghae padanya?

"Lee Donghae."

Eunhyuk mengucap namanya dengan lirih, ia tidak bisa bergerak dari tempatnya dan pandangannya terus tertuju pada Donghae yang mulai menikmati minuman kerasnya.

Segelas, dua gelas, tiga gelas, dan seterusnya.

Eunhyuk bergeming di tempatnya, tidak peduli dengan senggolan orang yang berlalu-lalang di sana. Ingin bergerak dan menjauh, tapi kenapa kakinya terasa kaku dan tidak mau meninggalkan tempat itu? Helaan nafas Eunhyuk begitu lesu, ia menghampiri Donghae dan mengambil tempat duduk di sebelahnya. Memperhatikan wajah mabuk Donghae.

 _Dia berkelahi? Ada apa dengan sudut bibirnya?_

"Hatiku sakit, Eunhyuk. Aku ingin membencimu tapi kenapa malah terus memikirkanmu? Sialan! Kau sialan!"

Ucapan Donghae mulai meracau, pandangannya tidak fokus dan tubuhnya mulai limbung kesana kemari karena mabuk. Eunhyuk menahan lengan Donghae agar tidak terjatuh, tapi perbuatannya itu malah membuat Donghae limbung ke arahnya dan membuat wajah mereka berjarak beberapa senti saja.

"Kau sudah sangat mabuk, sebaiknya kau pulang. Kalau kau di sini, Haru dimana?"

"Lee Eunhyuk! Kau jahat! Kau sialan karena berani merebut istriku dan bahkan membuatku jatuh hati padamu. Memangnya kau siapa? Hah!"

Racauan Donghae di abaikan oleh Eunhyuk, sekuat tenaga ia berusaha menyeret Donghae keluar dari bar. Entah berapa gelas yang sudah dia habiskan, yang jelas saat ini Donghae mabuk berat dan hilang kendali. Tak sampai di situ, Eunhyuk kini harus repot karena mencari mobil Donghae yang di parkir entah dimana. Hampir setengah jam Eunhyuk berkeliling mencari mobil Ford Mustang Donghae sambil sesekali mencoba menekan tombol alarm di kunci mobilnya.

" _Hyung_ , kau tidur?"

Tidak ada jawaban, Eunhyuk hanya mendengar dengkuran halus. Eunhyuk menatap wajah Donghae sekilas, berpikir apa Donghae memikirkannya juga selama tiga hari ini? Eunhyuk bahkan tidak bisa melakukan apapun dengan benar selama tiga hari ini karena pikirannya dibebani berbagai hal tentang Donghae.

Menyedihkan.

Tidak ada yang terjadi selama perjalanan pulang. Eunhyuk berkendara dengan hati-hati dan Donghae terlelap dengan nyenyak, hanya sesekali dia bangun dan meracau tidak jelas. Pengaruh alkohol.

" _Hyung_ , kau harus turun. Aku tidak mungkin menggendongmu."

Tentu saja, di lihat sekilas saja sudah jelas tubuh Donghae lebih besar dari tubuh kurus Eunhyuk. Jika Eunhyuk memaksakan diri menggendongnya, mereka berdua akan limbung dan jatuh.

" _Hyung_."

"Aku ingin membencimu, Eunhyuk. Sangat. Tapi kenapa aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkanmu?"

Itu racauan Donghae yang entah keberapa kali, Eunhyuk sudah lelah menghitungnya. Dari pada menanggapinya, Eunhyuk lebih suka mengabaikannya saja. Eunhyuk turun dari mobil, lalu beralih ke pintu penumpang dan menarik Donghae keluar mobil dengan susah payah. Beberapa kali tubuhnya terantuk tembok karena tidak kuat menarik tubuh besar Donghae.

"Kau benar-benar berat, Lee Donghae."

Eunhyuk melempar tubuh Donghae ke tempat tidur sedikit kasar, ia sudah tidak kuat lagi menyeret tubuh Donghae yang sulit dikendalikan. Tulang punggungnya terasa lepas dan kaku.

"Jangan pergi."

Pergelangan Eunhyuk di tahan oleh Donghae, ia yang tadinya ingin segera pergi malah mematung dan membiarkan Donghae menahan pergelangan tangannya. Eunhyuk berbalik dan mendapati Donghae menangis sambil memejamkan mata, dia tetap berbaring di sana tapi kemudian beringsut bangun dan menarik Eunhyuk mendekat ke arahnya.

"Jangan pergi."

Tiba-tiba saja Donghae terisak, Eunhyuk kaget bukan main. Selama ini Eunhyuk berpikir hanya dirinya yang merasa tersiksa, tapi sepertinya Donghae juga merasakan hal yang sama dengannya.

"Kau kenapa?"

"Kau tidak boleh pergi, Eunhyuk! Meski aku menyuruhmu pergi, kau seharusnya tidak boleh pergi begitu saja! Kau harus terus berada disisiku dan terus minta maaf. Kau harus selalu berada di dekatku sampai aku memaafkanmu."

Isakan Donghae melemah, ia memeluk Eunhyuk sebelum akhirnya memagut bibir merah Eunhyuk dengan kasar dan tergesa-gesa. Tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan Eunhyuk selain pasrah dan menerima semua perlakuan Donghae padanya. Bahkan ketika Donghae membaringkannya di tempat tidur dan mulai melucuti pakaiannya satu persatu.

"Ngh— _Hyung_ , ugh."

Sweater putih kebesaran Eunhyuk sudah terlempar entah kemana, kini Donghae sedang memanjakan puncak dada Eunhyuk dengan bibir dan tangannya. Lenguhan Eunhyuk semakin kencang ketika Donghae berusaha menghisap titik yang cukup sensitif itu.

" _Don't call me Hyung_. _Call my name_. _Moan my name loudly._ "

"Ngh—D-Donghae, ugh—Lee Donghae."

" _That's right_. _Tell me how desperate you are_."

"Sentuh aku, Lee Donghae. Sentuh aku."

Nafas dan desahan Eunhyuk terputus-putus karena gerakan tangan kiri Donghae yang berusaha menelanjangi bagian bawahnya. Ingin menolak, tapi sentuhan Donghae begitu memabukan sehingga membuat Eunhyuk lupa segalanya.

Bibirnya yang memagut bibir tebalnya, sentuhan tangannya yang manelusuri setiap lekuk tubuhnya, dan jangan lupakan tatapan hangatnya.

Semua yang dilakukan Donghae membuat Eunhyuk terbuai, tidak ada alasan untuk menolak ketika hasrat menyelimuti seluruh raga Eunhyuk. Hanya malam ini, biarkan malam ini Eunhyuk merasa diinginkan oleh Donghae. Biarkan Eunhyuk di sentuh oleh Donghae seolah tidak ada hari esok.

 _No matter how much you push me away, i'll hold onto you until the end..._

.

 **ooO** **DE** **Ooo**

.

Sinar matahari yang menelusup masuk lewat celah jendela memaksa Eunhyuk untuk membuka matanya. Matanya terbuka setengah, ia beringsut bangun dan duduk di tempat tidur sambil mengumpulkan kesadarannya sedikit demi sedikit. Eunhyuk memeluk tubuhnya sendiri, sadar bahu dan dadanya dipenuhi bercak merah hasil perbuatan Donghae semalam.

"Kau sudah bangun?"

Mendengar suara Donghae, kesadaran Eunhyuk berkumpul seketika. Oh, ternyata Donghae sudah tidak ada di sampingnya. Laki-laki tampan itu sedang mematut dirinya di kaca, berusaha menalikan dasi hitamnya. Setelan kerja, dia pasti sedang siap-siap ke kantor. Eunhyuk hanya mengangguk lemah sambil berusaha memunguti pakaiannya yang berserakan, ia kemudian memakai kembali pakaiannya sambil menunggu Donghae selesai.

"Yang semalam itu kesalahan. Kau mengerti 'kan? Kau juga pernah melakukannya. Jadi, tidak usah dipikirkan."

Sakit sekali, kata-kata Donghae menyentil hatinya sekali lagi. Tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan Eunhyuk selain mengangguk dan melangkah pergi dari sana. Eunhyuk tidak ingin mendengar sindiran Donghae lebih jauh lagi. Terlalu menyakitkan.

"Bisa kau ikatkan dasiku sebelum kau pergi?"

Eunhyuk berbalik, melepaskan genggamannya pada kenop pintu yang hampir terbuka. Perlahan, ia mendekati Donghae dengan langkah yang sedikit terseok. Jelas saja, semalam Donghae begitu kasar dan menggarapnya entah berapa kali. Yang jelas sekarang Eunhyuk merasa kembung dan tidak nyaman di bagian bawahnya karena Donghae pasti meninggalkan cairannya di sana.

"Jangan salah paham, aku hanya—"

"Aku tahu."

Tidak ingin mendengar kata-kata menyakitkan Donghae lagi, Eunhyuk memotong kalimatnya dan melangkah pergi dari sana setelah ikatan dasi Donghae terlilit rapi dan sempurna. Mata mereka sempat bertemu, tapi kemudian Eunhyuk membuang mukanya duluan. Donghae masih memandangi wajah Eunhyuk, memperhatikan luka di sudut bibirnya. Donghae pasti memukulnya sangat keras hingga bekas luka itu masih belum hilang, padahal tiga hari sudah berlalu.

"Apa hari ini kau kuliah?"

Lagi-lagi Donghae menghentikan Eunhyuk yang sudah berbalik dan siap melangkah pergi. Kali ini Eunhyuk tidak berbalik, ia tetap berada diposisinya. Enggan menatap Donghae karena setiap kali melakukannya, Eunhyuk merasa sesuatu di dalam tubuhnya terus merasa sakit.

"Aku harus pergi kuliah meski tidak mau. Aku tidak ingin tertinggal banyak pelajaran. Ujianku sudah dekat."

"Oh. Pekerjaanmu bagaimana?"

"Aku mengambil cuti."

"Oh."

"Kalau begitu aku permisi."

Diam-diam Donghae memikirkan alasan untuk menahan kepergian Eunhyuk, ia memutar otak untuk mencari alasan. Tapi sepertinya usaha yang ia lakukan sia-sia, karena Eunhyuk sudah pergi menjauh dan Donghae hanya bisa memandangi punggung Donghae yang semakin menjauh.

 _Apa yang harus aku lakukan?_

.

 **DE**

.

Eunhyuk menyeret langkah kakinya ke kamar, ia kemudian merebahkan tubuh ringkihnya di atas tempat tidur. Matanya memandangi langit-langit kamarnya. Memikirkan kenapa ia begitu mudahnya ditiduri oleh Donghae. Ia membawa tangan kirinya ke leher, merasakan jejak merah yang ditinggalkan Donghae. Jika Kyuhyun tahu, dia pasti akan marah besar.

Lupakan saja, pikirkan itu nanti.

Hari ini ada banyak hal yang harus dilakukan Eunhyuk. Mempelajari catatan yanf ditinggalkan Kyuhyun, mengecek jadwal kuliah dan kerjanya, kemudian membersihkan seisi rumah yang cukup berantakan.

Dan, Oh! Membersihkan cairan Donghae yang tertinggal di tubuhnya. Rasanya kurang nyaman saat berjalan, seperti cairan itu akan meluber keluar dari tubuhnya setiap kali Eunhyuk melangkah.

"Oppa!"

Suara ketukan—atau lebih tepatnya gedoran—menghentikan kegiatan Eunhyuk yang hendak membuka celana panjangnya dan bersiap mandi. Ia kembali mengancingkan celananya dan menarik zipper celannya ke atas. Suara lembut khas anak kecil itu tidak asing di telinga Eunhyuk. Langkahnya sedikit terburu-buru demi mencapai pintu depan dengan cepat.

 _Pasti dia..._

"Haru!"

"Oppa!"

Haru memeluk kedua tungkai kaki Eunhyuk dramatis, gadis kecil itu tiba-tiba merengek dan terisak minta di gendong. Kejadian terakhir yang diingatnya adalah saat ayahnya menampar Eunhyuk tepat di depan matanya. Sambil berjalan menuju ruang tengah, Haru yang berada dalam pangkuan Eunhyuk memperhatikan luka di sudut bibir Eunhyuk. Tangan kecilnya terulur, menyentuh lembut luka itu.

"Pasti sakit sekali."

"Tidak sesakit itu."

"Daddy pasti memukul oppa sangat keras."

Langkah Eunhyuk terhenti, ia menurunkan Haru dari pangkuannya dan mendudukannya di sofa depan televisi. Eunhyuk berjongkok untuk menyamakan pandangannya dengan mata Haru.

"Haru melihatnya?"

Gadis itu mengangguk, jemari kecilnya masih mengusap lembut luka di sudut bibir Eunhyuk. Masih segar diingatan Haru, bagaimana wajah ayahnya yang marah dan memukul Eunhyuk. Hatinya merasa terluka melihat ada luka di wajah Eunhyuk.

"Daddy hanya marah sedikit pada oppa, jadi dia tidak sengaja memukul oppa."

"Daddy jahat."

"Tidak, ayahmu tidak jahat."

Eunhyuk menggenggam kedua tangan mungil Haru, lalu sebelah tangannya mengelus rambut hitam panjang Haru. Rambut yang hampir serupa dengan ibunya. Haru memiliki wajah yang sempurna, dia mewarisi mata dan bibir ayahnya serta hidung mancung ibunya.

"Jahat! Daddy melarang Haru bertemu oppa. Daddy bahkan menyuruh Haru menginap di rumah paman agar tidak bertemu oppa. Daddy jahat!"

Rengekan Haru semakin menjadi, lama-lama ia terisak sedih. Haru tidak suka dipisahkan dari orang yang ia sayangi. Kedua lengan mungilnya memeluk erat leher Eunhyuk, ia menangis membasahi leher dan bahu Eunhyuk.

"Daddy hanya—"

Kalimat Eunhyuk tertahan di tenggorokan, ia tak sanggup melanjutkan kalimatnya. Atau lebih tepatnya, ia tidak sanggup lagi berbohong pada Haru.

"Daddy tahu Haru kemari?"

"Haru tidak bilang."

"Kau di antar siapa kemari?"

"Di antar bu guru _baby day care_. Dia sudah pergi."

Eunhyuk menghembuskan nafasnya. Jika Donghae tahu, dia pasti panik dan akan memarahi Haru. Urung sudah niatnya untuk belajar dan beres-beres rumah. Tidak mungkin Eunhyuk membiarkan Haru di sini sementara ayahnya kalang kabut mencarinya. Jadi Eunhyuk memutuskan untuk mandi sesingkat mungkin dan mengantar Haru ke kantor ayahnya.

 _Terjadi lagi..._

.

 **DE**

.

Mata Donghae terbuka lebar, ia memandangi Eunhyuk kaget. Tidak di sangka Donghae melihat Eunhyuk berada di ruang kerjanya bersama Haru dalam pangkuannya. Donghae baru saja kembali dari ruang presentasi dan begitu kembali keruangannya, ia melihat Eunhyuk duduk di sana bersama Haru.

 _Dia yang selalu mengganggu pikiranku..._

 _Dia yang selalu kurindukan..._

 _Dia..._

 _Ada di sini..._

 _Dihadapanku._

"Eunhyuk? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Oh, Haru datang ke rumahku. Jadi aku mengantarnya ke sini."

Pandangan Donghae beralih pada Haru yang memeluk Eunhyuk dengan erat, seperti enggan melepaskannya. Gadis kecil itu tahu pasti ayahnya akan marah, itu sebabnya ia enggan melihat wajah ayahnya.

"Lee Haru, kau—"

"Jangan berteriak padanya!"

Dekapan Eunhyuk semakin erat pada Haru, ketika ia menyadari Haru ketakutan dipandangi lalu di bentak seperti itu oleh ayahnya. Emosi Donghae akhir-akhir mudah sekali meledak, bahkan ia membentak Haru tanpa sadar. Hal yang hampir tidak pernah ia lakukan.

"Daddy jahat."

Haru kembali menangis, dan kedua orang dewasa di sana hanya bisa menghela nafas. Jika Haru mulai menangis, maka tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan keduanya selain mengalah. Donghae mendekati Haru, duduk di sebelah Eunhyuk dan mencoba meraih Haru ke dalam dekapannya. Jelas Haru langsung menampik uluran tangan ayahnya, ia tidak mau di sentuh ayahnya yang menurutnya berubah jadi jahat.

"Maafkan daddy, hm? Haru?"

"Daddy juga harus minta maaf pada oppa. Daddy sudah memukulnya dan membuat wajahnya terluka."

Donghae dan Eunhyuk saling berpandangan. Tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, canggung sekali rasanya. Setelah bertengkar hebat beberapa hari yang lalu, kini mereka harus kembali berinteraksi dengan baik karena rengekan seorang Lee Haru.

"Baiklah, daddy akan minta maaf pada oppa. Lihat daddy, sayang."

Dekapan Haru melemah, ia berusaha melirik ayahnya. Sementara Eunhyuk masih menatap Donghae tidak percaya. Awalnya, Eunhyuk berpikir Donghae akan mengabaikan keinginan Haru.

"Daddy harus minta maaf, dengan tulus."

Kini Donghae beralih menatap kedua bola mata Eunhyuk, memerangkapnya dengan tatapan paling sendu.

"Aku minta maaf. Aku sudah sangat keterlaluan."

"A—aku juga."

Eunhyuk tidak tahu permintaan maaf Donghae benar-benar tulus atau hanya pura-pura di depan Haru, tapi Eunhyuk merasa hangat dengan tatapan itu. Sesuatu berdesir dan memicu kerja jantungnya menjadi lebih cepat.

"Daddy jangan pernah memukul oppa lagi."

Ucapan Haru memutus kontak mata mereka. Donghae segera mengangguk dan memeluk putri kecilnya. Tanpa sengaja, ia sudah melukai perasaan anaknya yang begitu lembut.

"Daddy janji."

Dekapannya pada Haru semakin kuat, tapi matanya tidak bisa lepas dari sosok Eunhyuk. Betapa Donghae merindukan wajah manisnya dan senyum cerianya.

 _Kenapa aku merindukanmu hingga sesak rasanya? Seharusnya aku membencimu..._

 _Aku ingin membencimu..._

"Karena Haru sudah di sini, aku permisi pulang."

"Tunggu. Bisa kau tetap di sini saja dan menemani Haru sementara aku menyelesaikan beberapa pekerjaan?"

Eunhyuk tampak berpikir sejenak, ia melirik Haru yang menatapnya penuh harap. Haruskah? Tapi rasanya masih canggung berada dalam satu ruangan bersama Donghae. Setelah bertengkar hebat, kini mereka harus menghabiskan waktu bersama. Mereka bahkan belum secara resmi baikan atau membahas akar masalah mereka.

"Hanya sampai pekerjaanmu selesai."

"Terimakasih."

Diam-diam Donghae tersenyum, ia memperhatikan Eunhyuk dari balik meja kerjanya. Hari ini Eunhyuk terlihat manis dengan kemeja berwarna biru langit dan celana panjang ketat berwarna putih. Rambut cokelat madunya ia biarkan agak berantakan dan Donghae yakin, Eunhyuk tidak memoleskan apa-apa pada bibir merah itu, tapi entah kenapa bibirnya terlihat sangat merah dan lembab.

"Maaf, aku harus belajar malam ini. Bisakah kau menyelesaikan pekerjaanmu dengan cepat."

"Oh, tentu."

 _Kenapa sulit sekali membencimu?_

 _Apa yang telah kau lakukan pada hatiku?_

 **TBC**

.

 **ooODEOoo**

.

.

 **Update cepet ngejar ending krn harus nyelesein fic yg belum kelar, mohon sabar yaaa**

 **Saya akan usahakan selesein fic yg blm beres sebelum sibuk :)**

 **Makasih semuaaa :)**

 **With Love,**

 **Milkyta Lee**


	7. A Cruel Situation

**ON RAINY DAY**

 **Main Cast: Lee Donghae, Lee Hyukjae**

 **Genre: Romance, Family**

 **WARNING!**

 **BOYS LOVE**

 **DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ PLEASE!**

 **THE STORY IS MINE**

 **Typo may applied, don't be silent reader please.**

 **NOT ALLOWED TO COPY PASTE WITHOUT MY PERMISSION :)**

 **TIDAK MENERIMA BASH DAN KAWAN-KAWANNYA. KRITIK DAN SARAN SANGAT DIBUTUHKAN.**

 **THANKYOU :)**

.

.

 ** _If this heart of mine was yours and yours was mine, this rainy day would be just fine..._**

.

.

Senja datang setelah matahari perlahan mencoba menyembunyikan sosoknya yang gagah di balik awan-awan putih bersih yang kini menjadi berwarna jingga. Donghae menikmati kopi hangatnya sambil menikmati proses pergantian siang ke malam itu, mata sendunya memperhatikan bagaimana awan-awan itu bergerak menutupi matahari dan sesekali ia terpejam menikmati suara kicauan burung yang sedang sibuk kembali ke sarang masing-masing sebelum hari benar-benar berubah gelap. Samar-samar pendengarannya menangkap suara pagar berderit. Pagar rumah Eunhyuk. Suaranya sangat khas, Donghae sudah sangat hapal karena beberapa kali ia berkunjung kesana dan selalu mendengar suara derit pagar yang sama. Donghae membuka matanya dan mendapati Eunhyuk sedang memasukan kata sandi pintu rumahnya yang terkunci, ia bersumpah pandangan mata mereka sempat bertemu tapi kemudian Eunhyuk mengalihkan pandangannya dan kembali sibuk menekan kata sandi pintu rumahnya tanpa menghiraukan Donghae yang sedang memandangnya penuh harap. Benar, Donghae berharap Eunhyuk akan menyapanya. Demi Tuhan, dua minggu berlalu begitu saja dan Eunhyuk masih saja mengabaikannya. Terakhir kali mereka berinteraksi adalah ketika mereka berada di kantor Donghae bersama Haru, setelah itu Eunhyuk bersikap dingin padanya seolah mereka adalah orang asing. Tidak pernah sekalipun mereka bertegur sapa meski jelas-jelas pandangan mereka bertemu dengan intimnya. Jelas Donghae ingin menyapa laki-laki manis itu, tapi kemudian harga dirinya yang kelewat tinggi itu menghentikan niatnya. Donghae tidak mau menyapa Eunhyuk duluan, terlebih ketika Eunhyuk menunjukan raut wajah yang dingin dan tak acuh seperti itu.

Semua salah Donghae yang tidak bisa mengendalikan mulutnya saat marah. Ingat bagaimana Donghae memaki dan mengusir Eunhyuk dari hidupnya tempo hari? _Well_ , itu pasti sangat melukai hati Eunhyuk.

"Bagaimana ujianmu?"

Akhirnya setelah lama berpikir dan menimbang-nimbang hal tidak penting, kalimat pertanyaan itu terlontar juga dari mulut Donghae. Sejak melihat Eunhyuk datang tadi, ia berusaha mengunci mulutnya agar tidak bertanya dan mengabaikannya saja seperti biasa. Tapi kemudian Donghae merasa tidak tahan untuk menyapa Eunhyuk yang masih saja bersikap dingin padanya, dia bahkan melirik ke kiri dan ke kanan seolah memastikan Donghae memang benar-benar bertanya padanya. _Hell_ , yang benar saja! Disana hanya ada mereka berdua dan tentu saja Donghae bertanya padanya. Memangnya siapa lagi yang sedang ujian selain Eunhyuk?

"Begitulah."

Jawaban Eunhyuk begitu mematikan, Donghae mengatupkan bibirnya karena kesal tidak bisa memperpanjang percakapan mereka. Ini aneh, pihak yang seharusnya marah adalah Donghae. Tapi kenapa justru Eunhyuk yang tiba-tiba bersikap dingin dan mati-matian mengacuhkannya?

Dan lagi-lagi Donghae lupa, dirinya lah yang membuat Eunhyuk bersikap demikian. Sekali lagi, Donghae yang ingin mengusir Eunhyuk dari hidupnya.

Donghae menaruh cangkir kopinya dengan kasar di meja, ia berjalan sedikit tergesa-gesa dan membuka pagar rumahnya dengan kasar. Cukup sudah selama ini Donghae bersabar, ia akhirnya melupakan harga dirinya dan menghampiri Eunhyuk yang masih mematung di depan pintu rumahnya.

"Kenapa mengabaikan aku?"

Tiba-tiba saja Donghae berdiri dihadapan Eunhyuk dan menanyakan hal yang tidak terduga. Eunhyuk mengendikan bahunya, merasa tidak melakukan apa yang dituduhkan Donghae padanya. Laki-laki putih pucat itu merasa hanya melakukan apa yang diinginkan Donghae. Pergi dari kehidupannya.

"Mengabaikan? Aku hanya sibuk kuliah. Seperti yang kau tahu aku ada ujian."

"Kau marah padaku, bocah?"

 _Bocah?_

 _Siapa? Aku?_

Bibir Eunhyuk setengah terbuka, ia tidak percaya dengan panggilan Donghae barusan. Bocah katanya? Eunhyuk berdecih, ia memberanikan diri untuk menatap jauh ke dalam mata Donghae yang sendu. Sudah lama sekali rasanya Eunhyuk tidak melihat bola mata Donghae yang begitu bening dan jernih.

"Permisi, apa katamu tadi? Bocah?"

"Iya, kau bocah. Kenapa kau bersikap seperti itu padaku? Kau marah? Kenapa? Kalaupun ada pihak yang harus marah, itu seharusnya aku!"

Eunhyuk mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, ia tidak percaya Donghae yang selalu tenang itu kini memaki dirinya dengan lantang. Oh, bahkan dia mengoceh dengan kalimat super panjang. Padahal, biasanya ia bicara seperlunya saja. Marah? Eunhyuk merasa tidak pernah marah pada Donghae. Sekali lagi, ia hanya melakukan apa yang diinginkan Donghae. Kenapa harus marah?

Lihat? Sikap Donghae benar-benar mengecewakan. Eunhyuk kecewa dengan sikap Donghae yang seolah plin plan itu. Sebentar marah, sebentar memaki, sebentar menyuruh pergi, sebentar menyuruh agar tetap tinggal dan sebentar lagi bersikap baik padanya seperti tidak terjadi apapun. Ayolah, pertengkaran mereka tempo hari tidak bisa di anggap sepele. Seharusnya Donghae membahasnya dan mengajak Eunhyuk berdiskusi mengenai masalah mereka, bukannya bersikap seolah tidak terjadi apapun di antara mereka. Jadi, siapa yang bocah di sini? Siapa yang menyikapi masalah seperti bocah di sini?

Seenaknya menyuruh pergi dan akhirnya menyuruh untuk jangan pergi. Apa maksudnya?

"Aku tidak mau berdebat, Tuan Lee."

"Tu—tuan Lee?"

Pandangan mereka sekali lagi bertemu, namun kali ini bukan pandangan manis seperti biasanya melainkan pandangan yang saling membunuh. Donghae merasa jengah dengan sikap dingin Eunhyuk, begitu juga dengan Eunhyuk yang merasa lelah dengan sikap plin plan Donghae. Mereka akhirnya menghembuskan nafas panjang hampir bersamaan, memutuskan kontak mata mereka dan sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

"Bukankah seharusnya kita membahas masalah kita?"

Donghae menurunkan nada bicaranya, ia mengajak Eunhyuk masuk ke dalam dengan gerakan dagunya. Kalaupun mau ribut dan berdebat, setidaknya harus dilakukan di ruang tertutup agar tidak mengundang orang lain untuk menonton. Kawasan tepat tinggal mereka di kelilingi oleh kebanyakan ibu-ibu, kalau ada salah satu dari mereka yang melihat, maka gosip akan dengan cepat menyebar seperti wabah penyakit.

"Oh, kita punya masalah? Kupikir tidak ada yang terjadi di antara kita, Tuan Lee."

Sindiran Eunhyuk begitu menohok, namun Donghae tidak ingin ambil pusing dan memilih masuk ke dalam rumah Eunhyuk tanpa permisi dari tuan rumah yang sedang menganga tidak percaya di depan pintu.

"Kita akan berdebat di dalam, bocah. Aku tidak mau menjadi tontonan tetangga."

Kesabaran Eunhyuk habis, ia melemparkan ranselnya ke sembarang lalu menyusul Donghae ke ruang tengah rumahnya. Eunhyuk melipat tangannya arogan, ia memperhatikan punggung Donghae yang membelakanginya menghadap ke arah jendela.

"Soal permintaan maafku waktu itu, aku benar-benar tulus. Aku minta maaf. Aku tahu, aku sudah sangat keterlaluan. Kau memang bersalah, tapi aku juga sama. Kau dan aku sama-sama bersalah, jadi sudahlah."

"Hanya itu?"

Pertanyaan Eunhyuk membuat Donghae berbalik. Demi Tuhan, Donghae minta maaf dengan tulus dan berharap masalah mereka akan cepat berakhir. Tidak tahu apa sebabnya, tapi yang jelas Donghae merasa tersiksa dengan keadaan mereka. Saling mengabaikan, saling mengacuhkan dan tidak bertegur sapa sama sekali. Ingin membenci tapi tidak bisa, ingin melupakan tapi justru semakin teringat. Persetan dengan harga diri, yang jelas Donghae ingin memperbaiki keadaan mereka seperti semula.

"Kau mau aku bagaimana?"

"Hinaanmu? Sindiranmu? Oh, dan jangan lupakan fakta bahwa kau meniduriku bahkan ketika kau marah padaku. Satu lagi, kau bahkan menyuruhku untuk pergi dari hidupmu."

"Aku—"

Kalimat Donghae menggantung, ia tidak bisa melanjutkannya lagi karena jujur saja ia tidak punya jawaban atau alasan atau apapun itu. Terserah. Donghae juga tidak tahu, ia bertindak di luar kendali. Sungguh, Donghae bisa gila karena tindakannya sendiri. Kenapa bocah dihadapannya ini bisa membuat kacau sedemikian rupa? Apa hebatnya dia? Kenapa?

Memang benar, Donghae menyuruhnya pergi dari kehidupannya. Donghae tidak ingin berurusan lagi dengan Eunhyuk dan ingin mengusirnya dari kehidupan Donghae. Tapi apa daya? Saat Donghae berusaha mendorong Eunhyuk agar menjauh, Donghae justru di siksa rasa rindu. Setiap hari hanya memikirkan laki-laki belia itu, setiap hari Donghae sibuk mengendalikan rasa rindunya. Meski sudah berusaha untuk melupakannya dengan cara menambah jam kerja dan mengerjakan berbagai hal untuk pengalihan, pada akhirnya Donghae tetap merasa tersiksa karena rasa rindu.

"Aku benar-benar terluka karena hinaan dan sindiranmu, asal kau tahu."

Eunhyuk melunak, ia berjalan menuju kulkas dan mengambil sekaleng minuman dari sana. Ia kemudian duduk di sofa sambil terus memperhatikan Donghae yang masih berdiri menatapnya dengan tatapan frustasi.

"Aku tidak tahu, laki-laki yang terlihat tenang sepertimu bisa memaki seperti itu dan bahkan menamparku tanpa perasaan."

Tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Donghae, tangan Eunhyuk membuka kaleng minumannya. Ia kemudian meneguknya sampai habis dan menaruh kaleng itu di meja dengan kasar. Tiba-tiba Eunhyuk teringat dengan kejadian tempo hari dan hatinya kembali berdenyut sakit. Jujur saja, kejadian itu selalu berputar-putar di kepalanya dan menjadi mimpi buruknya ketika ia tidur.

"Maaf."

"Sudahlah, yang lalu biarlah berlalu. Seperti yang kau katakan, kau dan aku sama-sama bersalah. Lupakan saja. karena kita sudah bicara, apa kau tidak keberatan jika kusuruh untuk pulang dan tinggalkan aku sendiri, Tuan Lee?"

"Eunhyuk—"

"Sesuai permintaanmu, aku akan pergi dari hidupmu. Anggaplah kita tidak pernah bertemu."

 _Rasa sakit ini..._

 _Bagaimana aku harus menjelaskannya?_

.

 **DE**

.

Hujan turun dengan derasnya secara tiba-tiba, Eunhyuk termenung di dekat jendela memperhatikan rintik hujan yang membasahi tanah. Hari sudah malam, tapi Eunhyuk terus saja memikirkan percakapannya dengan Donghae sore tadi. Memang benar Eunhyuk menghindarinya dan ingin pergi dari kehidupan Donghae, tapi kalau boleh jujur Eunhyuk sebenarnya tidak bisa berhenti memikirkannya. Hanya sesaat Eunhyuk merasa marah, selebihnya ia membuat beribu alasan untuk memaklumi sikap Donghae padanya. Bodoh, Eunhyuk merasa bodoh karena tidak bisa benar-benar mengabaikan dan menghindari Donghae. Selalu saja ada alasan untuk sekedar memikirkannya dan mencemaskan keadaannya. Padahal keadaannya sendiri perlu dicemaskan. Kini Eunhyuk mengerti dengan apa yang dirasakan Kyuhyun padanya, pasti sangat sulit untuknya terus bersikap baik pada Eunhyuk sementara Eunhyuk terus menghempaskan perasaannya.

"Oppa!"

Suara yang sangat dikenalnya itu membuyarkan lamunan Eunhyuk, ia bergegas membuka pintu sebelum seseorang disana merobohkan pintu rumahnya karena gedoran yang tidak sabaran itu. Haru, gadis kecil itu datang lagi ke rumahnya. Dengan piyama motif ikan berwarna biru terang. Warna yang menangkan, seperti orang yang memakainya.

Dan Haru pasti berlari menerjang hujan karena gadis kecil itu terlihat basah kuyup.

"Ada apa? Kenapa hujan-hujanan? Kau bisa sakit!"

"Daddy sepertinya sakit. Keningnya panas dan dia juga muntah-muntah."

Mendengar penuturan Haru, membuat Eunhyuk sedikit terkejut. Sakit? Bukankah tadi sore dia baik-baik saja? Eunhyuk sempat berpikir ini hanya lelucon Donghae, tapi kemudian ia sadar Haru benar-benar terlihat ketakutan. Tidak mungkin 'kan Haru bermain-main dengannya? Eunhyuk berjongkok, mensejajarkan tingginya dengan Haru, ia mencoba menatap ke dalam mata bening Haru yang serupa dengan ayahnya itu.

"Sakit? Ayahmu sakit?"

"Bisa kau memeriksanya? Haru sudah menelepon paman tapi tidak di angkat, dia pasti sedang sibuk. Haru juga sudah minta tolong pada ahjumma sekretaris daddy, tapi dia tidak bisa datang karena sedang ada cara yang Haru tidak mengerti."

Jadi, apa yang harus dilakukan Eunhyuk sekarang? Eunhyuk berpikir sejenak, memikirkan berbagai macam kemungkinan yang akan terjadi. Mau diabaikan tapi tidak tega, mau mengurusnya tapi canggung. Jadi harus bagaimana? Eunhyuk mendesah pasrah, akhirnya ia mengambil payung, menutup pintu rumahnya dan pergi sambil menuntun Haru menuju rumah sebelah. Rumah Donghae.

"Daddy!"

Haru memekik setengah jijik melihat ayahnya memuntahkan isi perutnya, Donghae tengah berjongkok di depan closet kamar mandi yang berada di dalam kamarnya dengan wajah yang super pucat. Eunhyuk tentu saja langsung panik, ia berlari ke dapur untuk membawakannya tissue dan segelas air putih hangat. Ternyata kondisinya tidak main-main, Eunhyuk pikir Donghae hanya demam biasa saja, tapi sepertinya tidak. Mungkin lebih dari sekedar demam karena Donghae terus saja mengeluarkan isi perutnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Aku—"

Belum sempat menjawab pertanyaan Eunhyuk, perutnya kembali bergejolak dan memaksa Donghae untuk mengeluarkan isi perutnya sekali kali lagi. Entah apa yang salah dengan dirinya, tapi sejak sore tadi Donghae terus saja muntah dan merasa tidak enak perut.

"Apa perlu aku membawamu ke rumah sakit?"

Donghae menggeleng, ia menerima gelas yang disodorkan Eunhyuk, lalu meminumnya sambil berjalan kembali menuju tempat tidurnya. Perutnya memang terasa kacau dan seperti di aduk, tapi ia belum sampai pada tahap memerlukan dokter. Hal seperti sudah hampir sering terjadi, maklum saja Donghae orangtua tunggal jadi tidak heran jika pola makannya berantakan. Siapa yang mau memperhatikan pola makan duda beranak satu?

Ah, dan belakangan ini Donghae banyak lembur ditemani bercangkir-cangkir kopi. Tidak heran.

"Kau pasti kebanyakan minum kopi dan lupa makan, ceroboh. Kalau kau sakit siapa yang menjaga Haru? Kau harusnya lebih perhatian pada kesehatanmu sendiri!"

Omelan Eunhyuk membuat Donghae semakin pusing, tidak membantu sama sekali. Di saat seperti ini, Donghae berharap Eunhyuk berperilaku layaknya seorang istri yang merawat suaminya ketika sakit. Tapi sepertinya harapan Donghae tidak akan pernah terkabul, karena lihatlah Eunhyuk yang justru sibuk mengomel tanpa melakukan apapun. Donghae beringsut, ia duduk bersandar pada tumpukan bantal dan menarik selimutnya. Posisinya sedang serba salah, berbaring mual, duduk pusing, berdiri apa lagi.

"Berisik, diamlah."

Satu kecupan mendarat di bibir plum Eunhyuk, Donghae masih setengah terpejam dan mengabaikan bola mata Haru yang membola sempurna. Gadis kecil itu terkejut melihat ayahnya mencium bibir tetangganya dengan begitu intim. Yang Haru tahu, ciuman itu hanya dilakukan oleh ayah dan ibu atau orang yang sudah menikah. Jadi, apakah sekarang Eunhyuk menjadi ibunya? Atau sudah menikah dengan ayahnya? Haru sibuk dengan pikirannya, sementara Eunhyuk bingung harus bereaksi seperti apa. Mau memaki, ada Haru disana. Mau dibiarkan, tapi takut dirinya akan terlihat gampangan di mata Donghae.

Sialan, situasinya sungguh tidak menguntungkan!

"Hm, Haru main di kamar di saja."

Gadis kecil itu turun dari tempat tidur ayahnya dan melangkah keluar meninggalkan dua orang dewasa di sana. Haru tahu, ia harus pergi ketika melihat adegan yang seharusnya tidak ia lihat. Pamannya sering sekali memberitahunya soal itu. Kalau dua orang dewasa mulai berciuman, maka Haru harus menyingkir dari tempat itu. Meski tidak sepenuhnya paham maksud dari kata-kata pamannya itu, Haru tetap melakukannya karena kata-kata orang dewasa harus dipatuhi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Ada Haru melihat kita!"

"Berhentilah mengomel, bisa kau pijat kepalaku? Aku merasa berputar-putar. Pusing sekali."

"Berhentilah bersikap seenaknya. Aku bukan pelayanmu, istrimu atau siapapun. Aku hanya tetanggamu. Kalau kau sakit, telepon kerabatmu atau dokter dan jangan merepotkan aku. Sudah malam, aku permisi."

Eunhyuk sudah sampai di ambang pintu ketika Donghae menarik pergelangan tangannya dan menghentikan langkah kakinya. Dengan tenang, Eunhyuk berbalik. Menunggu alasan Donghae yang menahan kepergiannya.

Apa lagi kali ini?

"Setidaknya bisakah antar aku membeli beberapa obat dan keperluan rumah? Maksudku, susunya Haru habis dan dia juga belum makan malam karena tidak ada apapun di kulkas. Aku—"

"Oke baiklah, aku akan mengantarmu."

Jangan anggap Donghae memanfaatkan situasi, karena ini sungguh-sungguh. Donghae terlalu sibuk di kantor hingga tidak sempat memperhatikan keperluan rumah. Ingin menyuruh sekretarisnya, tapi Donghae merasa tidak enak karena pekerjaannya di kantor saja sudah banyak. Mana boleh Donghae membebaninya dengan pekerjaan rumah juga? Donghae sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk menangani semuanya. Dimulai dari urusan kantor hingga urusan rumah tangga, tapi tetap saja da beberapa hal yang tidak bisa ia lakukan sendiri.

"Terimakasih."

Salahkan saja Eunhyuk yang sok ramah di awal pertemuan mereka, Eunhyuk masih ingat betul soal kata-katanya tentang tetangga yang harus saling membantu. Bodoh, konyol, naif. Eunhyuk ingin sekali memaki dirinya sendiri dan membenturkan kepalanya ke tembok terdekat agar pikirannya kembali waras. Sekarang Eunhyuk merasa terjebak dengan kata-katanya sendiri. Bagus sekali! Eunhyuk merasa tidak enak jika tidak membantu Donghae.

Pergi dari kehidupannya? Persetan.

"Kalau tidak merasa lebih baik setelah minum obat, sebaiknya kau telepon sekretarismu dan minta antar ke rumah sakit."

"Hmm."

Donghae tidak banyak berkata-kata, ia membiarkan Eunhyuk mengendarai mobilnya dan memilih memejamkan matanya untuk meredakan sakit di kepala dan perutnya. Haru sudah terlelap di jok belakang sambil memeluk boneka paus kesayangannya. Mereka terpaksa membawa Haru karena tidak mungkin meninggalkan gadis kecil itu sendirian di rumah.

 _Well_ , akan terjadi kehebohan jika Haru tiba-tiba bangun dan tidak menemukan sosok ayahnya. Dia mungkin akan berpikir ayahnya hilang di culik siluman.

"Kau mau tetap di sini atau ikut masuk ke dalam?"

Pertanyaan Eunhyuk membuat Donghae bangun, ia melihat ke jendela dan sadar sudah berada di parkiran super market. Donghae melirik Haru sekilas, sepertinya ia akan merasa mual kalau berlama-lama di mobil dan Haru juga terlihat tidak nyaman tidur di jok belakang.

"Aku ikut saja."

Dengan langkah yang agak gontai, Donghae membuka pintu belakang dan membawa Haru ke dalam pangkuannya. Sementara Eunhyuk sudah berjalan mendahului mereka. Dengan cekatan Eunhyuk memilih beberapa bahan makanan yang mudah di masak dan mengambil beberapa kotak susu untuk Haru, ia juga membeli beberapa obat untuk meredakan rasa mual dan pusing di derita Donghae. Rasanya Donghae hanya menyuruh Eunhyuk untuk membeli beberapa bahan makanan dan susu untuk Haru saja, tapi kenapa ia malah berputar-putar mengelilingi super market? Donghae merasa sangat pusing, tapi ia juga tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain mengikuti langkah kaki Eunhyuk sambil memangku Haru. Matanya memperhatikan Eunhyuk yang sibuk memasukan beberapa barang ke dalam _trolley_ belanjaan mereka, sementara bibirnya tanpa sadar menyunggingkan senyum manis.

 _Entah kenapa aku ingin terus bersamamu seperti ini..._

.

.

 **ooODEOoo**

.

.

Mata tajam Siwon menatap kedua orang yang masih berada di ambang pintu itu dengan dingin, tidak di sangka mereka akan kembali bertemu. Siwon merebut paksa Haru dari pangkuan Donghae, lalu membawanya masuk ke kamar. Laki-laki tegap berlesung pipi itu tidak mau keponakannya menyaksikan keributan yang akan ia mulai nantinya. Tentu saja, Siwon harus banyak bertanya soal alasan kenapa Donghae masih berhubungan dengan Eunhyuk. Bukankah sudah jelas? Mereka tidak boleh berhubungan satu sama lain karena masa lalu yang menghubungkan mereka berdua.

"Bukankah sudah jelas kukatakan waktu itu? Kenapa kalian masih tetap berhubungan?"

Nafas Donghae berhembus dengan beratnya, sebenarnya ia masih pusing dan tidak ingin berdebat. Tapi apa daya? Situasinya sudah terlanjur begini, jadi Donghae memilih untuk menjawab pertanyaan mantan kakak iparnya itu setelah sebelumnya menyuruh Eunhyuk pulang. Donghae tidak mau Eunhyuk mendengar kata-kata menyakitkan Siwon, sudah cukup ia yang menyakitinya dengan hinaan dan kata-kata menyakitkan.

"Dia tetanggaku, Siwon. Dia hanya—"

"Aku tidak peduli. Terserah jika kau ingin terus berhubungannya dengannya, tapi aku tidak ingin Haru dekat dengannya. Kau bukan siapa-siapa lagi untukku, tapi Haru tetap darah dagingku."

"Aku menyukainya, Siwon. Sejak awal aku jatuh cinta padanya. Ingat soal pembicaraan kita tentang orang yang kusukai? Itu dia, Lee Eunhyuk. Aku menyukai laki-laki itu."

Bagai di sambar petir di siang hari terik, Siwon merasa sangat terkejut dengan pernyataan Donghae. Tanpa banyak kata, Siwon menampar Donghae sekuat tenaga. Tidak peduli dengan darah yang mengalir dari sudut bibirnya, Siwon mencengkram kerah baju Donghae. Amarah Siwon memuncak, mengingat bagaimana adiknya memilih mengakhiri hidupnya karena di buat jatuh cinta oleh laki-laki yang katanya dicintai Donghae itu.

"Apa kau bilang, Lee Donghae? Jatuh cinta kau bilang?"

Siwon mengepalkan tangannya, bersiap memukul Donghae sekali lagi. Tapi kemudian Siwon ingat Haru masih berada di sana, ia tidak mau membuat keributan dan membuat Haru bangun. Akhirnya Siwon melepaskan cengkramannya dan mendorong Donghae agar menjauh dari hadapannya.

"Kau menjijikan, Lee Donghae. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan Haru di rawat oleh ayah sepertimu. Terserah jika kau jatuh cinta pada laki-laki itu, tapi yang jelas kau akan kehilangan anakmu karena memilih bersama laki-laki itu."

"Tidak, Siwon. Kumohon jangan bawa Haru."

"Kau hanya akan merusak masa depan Haru."

Selepas berkata seperti itu, Siwon masuk ke dalam kamar Haru dan membawa Haru bersamanya. Donghae berusaha menghalanginya, tapi sia-sia saja karena yang ia dapatkan justru bogem mentah dari Siwon. Haru menangis, begitu ia bangun dan sudah berada di dalam mobil pamannya. Mata bulatnya melihat dengan jelas bagaimana ayahnya menangis sambil mengetuk-ngetuk jendela mobil dan memanggil nama Haru dengan pilu.

"Daddy!"

Suara hujan yang semakin deras seolah menutupi jeritan Haru yang begitu pilu memanggil ayahnya. Haru melihat bagaimana ayahnya berlari menerjang hujan demi mengejar mobil yang dikendarai pamannya. Berkali-kali Haru menjerit agar pamannya menghentikan mobil, tapi percuma karena Siwon justru menambah kecepatan mobilnya dan membuat Donghae semakin jauh di belakang.

 _Tidak..._

 _Jangan Haru, kumohon..._

 **TBC**

.

.

 **ooODEOoo**

.

.

 **Wah,** **maaf lama update... ini mungkin sekitar 2-3 chap lagi menuju end hahahah**

 **Yang sudah review makasih review lagi ya.. krn review kalian bikin saya semangat untuk terus nulis dan ngelanjutin semua**

 **With Love,**

 **Milkyta Lee**


	8. More Than Love

**ON RAINY DAY**

 **Main Cast: Lee Donghae, Lee Hyukjae**

 **Genre: Romance** , **Family**

 **WARNING!**

 **BOYS LOVE**

 **DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ PLEASE!**

 **THE STORY IS MINE**

 **Typo may applied, Don't be silent reader please.**

 **NOT ALLOWED TO COPY PASTE WITHOUT MY PERMISSION**

 **TIDAK MENERIMA BASH DAN KAWAN-KAWANNYA. KRITIK DAN SARAN SANGAT DI BUTUHKAN.**

 **THANKYOU :)**

.

.

 ** _If this heart of mine was yours and yours was mine, this rainy day would be just fine..._**

.

.

Eunhyuk menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan, ia menyaksikan dengan jelas dari balik jendela rumahnya ketika Haru di bawa paksa oleh Siwon dan Donghae berusaha menghalanginya. Donghae terlihat begitu menyedihkan, dia berlari menembus hujan demi mengejar mobil Siwon yang membawa putri semata wayangnya. Dan ketika Eunhyuk melihat Donghae tersungkur karena tidak sanggup lagi mengejar mobil Siwon, ia berlari keluar rumah karena tidak tahan lagi berdiam diri dan hanya menonton saja. Hujan semakin deras, tapi Eunhyuk tidak peduli dan membiarkan dirinya basah di guyur hujan.

"Maafkan aku."

Tiba-tiba saja Eunhyuk meminta maaf tanpa alasan. Tidak, sebenarnya bukan tanpa alasan. Eunhyuk tahu betul, Haru di bawa pergi oleh Siwon pasti karena dirinya. Meski tidak tahu secara pasti, tapi pasti ini ada hubungannya dengan Eunhyuk.

"Aku tidak bisa kehilangan Haru, hanya dia yang aku punya."

Isakan Donghae tersamarkan oleh suara derasnya Hujan, tapi Eunhyuk masih bisa mendengar isakan Donghae yang mengiba.

"Kita bicarakan ini di rumah. Kau bisa tambah sakit jika terus-terusan disini, ayolah."

Tidak ingin membuat kondisi Donghae semakin buruk, Eunhyuk memaksa tubuh gontai Donghae untuk kembali masuk ke rumahnya. Eunhyuk kemudian membaringkannya di tempat tidur, lalu sibuk mencari pakaian ganti untuk Donghae. Saat menyentuh kening Donghae barusan, sepertinya dia semakin demam karena suhu tubuhnya semakin hangat. Kalau dibiarkan basah lebih lama, Eunhyuk yakin kondisi Donghae akan bertambah parah.

"Haru..."

Berkali-kali Donghae memanggil nama putrinya dengan mata terpejam, tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan Eunhyuk selain mendengarkannya. Bisa dibayangkan betapa terlukanya Donghae saat ini. Putri kecil kesayangannya di rebut paksa oleh orang lain.

"Semua salahku, maafkan aku."

Sambil menggumamkan beribu kata maaf, Eunhyuk membuka pakaian basah Donghae dengan cekatan. Tanpa malu-malu karena toh ini bukan pertama kalinya Eunhyuk melihatnya telanjang. Mereka bahkan sudah melakukan hal yang lebih dari sekedar saling melihat. Setelah berhasil mengganti pakaian Donghae, kini Eunhyuk mulai membasuh wajah Donghae dengan handuk, sudut bibirnya terluka dan pelipis kirinya lebam. Siwon pasti memukulnya sekuat tenaga.

"Eunhyuk—"

"Hm?"

Eunhyuk beringsut mendekat ketika Donghae membuka mata dan berusaha duduk. Tangan kurusnya membantu tubuh Donghae untuk bangun, lalu ia kembali memeriksa suhu tubuh Donghae dengan telapak tangannya. Wajahnya sangat pucat, bibirnya nyaris berwarna kebiruan dan airmata yang membasahi kedua pipinya menambah kacau keadaannya. Lagi-lagi Eunhyuk merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan perasaannya. Perlahan ia mendekat, meraih Donghae ke dalam dekapan hangatnya.

"Aku tidak keberatan kehilangan semua yang aku miliki, tapi aku tidak bisa kehilangan putriku. Hanya Haru milikku satu-satunya. Alasan mengapa aku bernapas hingga saat ini adalah karena Haru putriku."

"Aku tahu, maafkan aku."

Isakan Donghae membuat hati Eunhyuk berdenyut sakit. Ternyata memang benar, Eunhyuk memang harus pergi dari kehidupan Donghae agat tidak membuatnya semakin menderita. Donghae kehilangan istrinya karena Eunhyuk dan kali ini Donghae kehilangan putrinya karena Eunhyuk juga. Diam-diam Eunhyuk meneteskan airmatanya, mengingat situasinya bersama Donghae sangatlah serba salah.

"Aku nyaris kehilangan putriku dan aku tidak mau kehilanganmu juga. Jadi kumohon, tetaplah tinggal apapun yang terjadi. Tetaplah disisiku, aku mohon."

Eunhyuk melepaskan dekapannya, ia menatap lurus ke arah bola mata Donghae. Tatapannya begitu menyayat hati, tapi juga begitu tulus. Tidak ada keraguan di sana, Donghae benar-benar memintanya untuk tetap bersamanya dengan yakin. Sekarang Eunhyuk semakin bingung, tidak tahu apa yang harus ia perbuat. Eunhyuk tahu, jika dirinya memaksakan diri untuk tetap berada di sisi Donghae, maka Donghae akan kehilangan Haru untuk selamanya. Tapi hati kecil Eunhyuk tidak bisa berbohong, ia ingin terus berada di sisi Donghae meskipun harus terlihat egois. Ada sesuatu di dalam dirinya yang terus saja merasa sakit jika Donghae tidak berada disisinya.

 _Sekarang aku harus bagaimana?_

"Kau tahu betul jika kau ingin terus bersamaku, maka kau akan kehilangan Haru untuk selamanya."

"Aku akan mendapatkan kembali putriku dengan cara apapun."

"Kalau begitu kita harus berpisah, kau harus meninggalkan aku. Hanya itu cara agar Siwon mau mengembalikan Haru padamu."

Meski sakit, tapi Eunhyuk tidak mau egois dan membiarkan Donghae jatuh bersamanya. Biarlah Eunhyuk yang menanggung semua rasa sakit ini demi kebahagiaan Donghae. Demi menebus semua kesalahannya pada Donghae yang istrinya ia renggut. Eunhyuk yakin, rasa sakitnya tidak sebanding dengan beban yang di pikul Donghae selama ini sebagai orangtua tunggal bagi Haru.

"Aku mencintaimu. Sangat. Aku jatuh cinta padamu dan tidak ada jalan keluar lagi."

Waktu seolah berhenti, Eunhyuk tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi. Pernyataan Donghae begitu mendadak, tapi di sisi lain juga menghangatkan. Seolah menegaskan bahwa memang Eunhyuk tidak mencintainya sepihak.

 _Haruskah aku merasa bahagia?_

"Kalau kau juga meninggalkan aku, maka tidak ada artinya lagi aku hidup."

 _Haruskah aku tetap tinggal?_

"Kenapa diam? Jawab aku."

"Tidakkah kau merasa pernyataanmu barusan itu terlalu berlebihan?"

"Aku sungguh-sungguh!"

Eunhyuk menghembuskan nafasnya, ia bukannya meragukan kesungguhan Donghae. Tapi jika Donghae ingin bersamanya, maka ada banyak hal yang harus di korbankan oleh Donghae. Haru, reputasinya, keluarganya dan masih banyak lagi. Hanya karena cinta, Eunhyuk tidak bisa menarik Donghae jatuh bersamanya.

"Aku tidak bisa—"

Kalimat Eunhyuk terputus bersamaan dengan bibir Donghae yang meraup bibir plumnya. Eunhyuk mengerjapkan matanya, namun tidak bisa melepaskan pagutannya. Ciuman Donghae memang tidak sekuat biasanya, tapi tetap begitu menuntut dan sensual. Bahkan di saat sedang sakitpun Donghae bisa mengontrol ciumannya dengan baik hingga membuat Eunhyuk kewalahan untuk mengimbanginya.

"Lee Donghae..."

Napas Eunhyuk terengah begitu Donghae melepaskannya pagutannya. Napasnya begitu berantakan karena ciuman Donghae yang menuntut. Tangannya bahkan tidak berhenti menggerayangi pinggang dan lehernya, membuat Eunhyuk semakin terbuai dan menginginkan hal yang lebih.

"Jangan pergi dariku, Eunhyuk."

Dan kemudian Donghae ambruk, ia pingsan karena suhu tubuhnya semakin tinggi. Tidak heran, Eunhyuk merasa bibir Donghae sangat panas barusan.

"Lee Donghae!"

 _Haruskah aku tetap bersamamu?_

 _Ada beribu alasan untuk menentang kita tetap bersama..._

 _Tapi..._

 _Ada alasan kenapa kita harus tetap bersama..._

 _Aku mencintaimu..._

.

 **DE**

.

Pagi-pagi sekali Eunhyuk sudah bangun, menyiapkan makanan untuk Donghae. Dia harus minum obatnya dan tentu saja harus makan terlebih dahulu mau tidak mau. Meski seluruh tubuhnya terasa pegal karena tidur dengan posisi tidak nyaman dalam dekapan Donghae, tapi Eunhyuk tetap harus melakukan semua ini karena demam Donghae tak kunjung turun. Bahkan semalaman suntuk Donghae mengigau tidak jelas memanggil-manggil Haru.

Donghae pasti sangat merindukan gadis kecil kesayangannya.

"Kurasa aku sudah baik-baik saja."

Donghae keluar kamar dan mendapati Eunhyuk sedang sibuk di dapur, ia melangkah ke meja makan agar lebih dekat dengan Eunhyuk yang berkutat dengan berbagai macam bahan makanan di dapur. Kepalanya memang terasa masih pusing, tapi mual yang di rasanya sudah mulai reda.

"Suhu tubuhmu tidak baik-baik saja, Tuan."

"Berhenti memanggilku begitu dan—"

"Lihat? Kau masih panas. Kau tidak baik-baik saja, Tuan."

Jantung Donghae hampir melorot ke bawah saat Eunhyuk tiba-tiba berbalik, menghampirinya yang sedang duduk di meja makan, lalu menunduk dan mengadukan kening mereka berdua untuk memastikan suhu tubuh Donghae. Mata Donghae sampai terbelalak saking kagetnya. Pandangan mereka bertemu dengan intim, Donghae bahkan bisa merasakan deru napas Eunhyuk yang teratur.

Luar biasa manis...

Dari sejarak ini, Donghae bisa melihat dengan jelas betapa putih dan halusnya wajah Eunhyuk. Mata bulatnya, hidung mancungnya, dan bibir plum yang semalam Donghae pagut itu begitu lembab dan terlihat merah. Eunhyuk bahkan tidak memoleskan apapun pada bibirnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Memastikan suhu tubuhmu. Kau tidak punya termometer atau semacamnya di sini, aku terpaksa bolak-balik menyentuhmu untuk memastikan suhu tubuhmu."

 _Terpaksa?_

 _Menyentuh?_

Eunhyuk menjauhkan wajahnya, ia kembali menyalakan kompor dan kembali sibuk dengan bahan makanan yang akan ia olah. Sementara Donghae masih mematung di sana dengan napas yang tidak teratur, tangannya menyentuh dada kirinya. Berdebar dengan ribut. Haruskah Eunhyuk memastikan suhu tubuhnya dengan cara seperti tadi? Donghae sampai tidak bisa bereaksi karena terlalu mendadak dan tentu saja kaget. Jika ingin memastikan suhu tubuhnya, kenapa tidak menggunakan telapak tangan saja? Kenapa harus mengadukan kening seperti tadi? Membuat tidak karuan saja.

"Sebaiknya kau makan dan segera minum obatmu, Tuan."

Setelah beberapa menit sibuk mengaduk—entah apa namanya—Eunhyuk kembali menghampiri Donghae dengan sajian bubur panas.

"Itu—berhenti memanggilku seperti itu."

"Terserah."

Tidak ingin berdebat dengan Donghae pagi-pagi begini, Eunhyuk hanya menjawab asal ucapan Donghae lalu mencari obat yang semalam ia beli bersama Donghae di super market.

"Hari ini kau mau ke kantor?"

Sambil menyodorkan obat yang harus di minum Donghae, Eunhyuk duduk di samping Donghae dan memulai kembali percakapan mereka yang terhenti. Eunhyuk tiba-tiba penasaran dengan apa yang dilakukan Donghae hari ini. Berharap Donghae tidak akan memaksakan diri untuk bekerja dan istirahat saja di rumah sampai benar-benar sehat.

"Aku harus menghadiri rapat pemegang saham."

"Kau yakin?"

Eunhyuk menatap Donghae tidak yakin, ia takut sakit Donghae bertambah parah jika dia memaksakan diri untuk bekerja.

"Aku akan menemui Siwon sepulang bekerja, untuk membawa Haru kembali."

Jemari Eunhyuk terkepal, ia kembali teringat dengan kejadian kemarin malam. Melihat Donghae yang begitu sengsara karena putri kecilnya di bawa paksa mantan kakak iparnya, membuat Eunhyuk turut bersedih. Eunhyuk mencemaskan Haru, bagaimanapun Eunhyuk sudah terlanjur menyayanginya. Ia tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan Haru yang mungkin saat ini sedang menangis karena menginginkan ayahnya.

"Akan sulit membawa Haru kembali jika kau masih terus berhubungan denganku. Bukankah akan lebih mudah jika kau meninggalkan aku dan kembali hidup tenang dengan Haru?"

Pertanyaan Eunhyuk tidak di gubris oleh Donghae, ia sibuk mencerna buburnya dan memikirkan cara untuk membawa putrinya kembali padanya.

"Lee Donghae! Kau dengar aku? Kita akhiri semua ini dan—"

"Aku akan memperjuangkan kalian berdua."

"Hm?"

Kalimat Donghae terdengar ambigu. Eunhyuk menatapnya bingung, menunggu penjelasan lebih lanjut.

"Aku akan mendapatkan Haru kembali dan memperjuangkanmu. Aku akan melakukan apapun demi hubungan kita."

Darah Eunhyuk berdesir mendengar penuturan Donghae, ia merasa hangat tiba-tiba. Dari tatapan Donghae, ia melihat ketulusan. Mata sendunya begitu jujur dalam mengungkapkan perasaannya.

Napas Eunhyuk berhembus berat, "kau harus memilih di antara dua pilihan. Dan kuharap kau tidak akan pernah memilihku," bisik Eunhyuk nyaris tak terdengar.

Donghae menyingkirkan mangkuk buburnya, lalu menarik kursi Eunhyuk agar lebih dekat ke arahnya. Tangannya meraih jemari Eunhyuk untuk ia genggam dan matanya mengurung tatapan Eunhyuk agar terus menatapnya. Donghae tidak ingin melihat ada keraguan di sorot mata Eunhyuk, ia tahu semua yang dilaluinya bersama Eunhyuk adalah kesalahan. Tapi bisakah kesalahan itu menjadi kesalahan yang indah? Jadi kesalahan yang nantinya akan membuat Donghae hanya tahu apa itu bahagia.

Kesalahan yang menuntunnya pada jalan kebahagiaan.

"Apa kau mencintaiku?"

 _Cinta?_

Mata Eunhyuk terpejam, ia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Di saat seperti ini Eunhyuk tidak bisa membuat keputusan yang sembarangan. Ada seorang anak yang terlibat dalam hubungan terlarang mereka, akan ada banyak hal yang harus mereka pertanggungjawabkan nantinya.

"Kau tidak perlu menjawabnya, Eunhyuk. Jangan dipikirkan. Tapi, bisakah kau tetap disisiku? Aku butuh kau untuk tetap membuatku berani menghadapi semuanya."

 _Aku tidak yakin, cinta akan cukup untuk menghadapi semua ini..._

.

.

 **ooODEOoo**

.

.

Pandangan Siwon sangat tidak bersahabat pada Eunhyuk yang kini sedang berdiri di sebrang meja kerjanya, ia tidak tahu dari mana Eunhyuk mendapatkan alamat rumahnya. Siwon tidak mau repot-repot bertanya karena tidak penting, yang paling penting adalah maksud dan tujuan kedatangan Eunhyuk ke rumahnya. Berani sekali dia, mendatangi Siwon seorang diri.

"Mau apa kau kemari?"

Pertanyaan Siwon sangat dingin dan ketus, dia bahkan tidak mempersilahkan Eunhyuk duduk terlebih dahulu dan langsung bertanya maksud kedatangan Eunhyuk. Pertanyaan retoris karena tentu saja Eunhyuk datang untuk menjelaskan semuanya dan pastinya membawa pulang Haru agar bisa kembali bersama ayahnya.

"Aku ingin kau mengembalikan Haru pada ayahnya, Tuan."

Siwon berdecih meremehkan, ia tahu Donghae tidak akan diam saja melihat anaknya di ambil paksa seperti kemarin, kasih sayang Donghae pada Haru memang tidak diragukan. Hanya saja, Siwon tidak bisa menerima penyimpangan yang dilakukan Donghae. Bagaimanapun, itu akan mempengaruhi masa depan Haru nantinya.

Dan lihatlah, hari ini bahkan kekasih sesama jenis Donghae yang menjemput keponakannya. Donghae pasti sudah sinting karena membiarkan Eunhyuk menemuinya.

"Kenapa harus kau yang menjemput keponakanku? Memangnya kau siapa? Apa karena kau memiliki hubungan Donghae, kau jadi merasa ada hubungannya juga dengan Haru? Apa kau merasa menjadi ibunya? Tunggu. Ibu? Menjijikan."

Andai saja Siwon tidak berada di dalam ruangan, ia pasti sudah meludah jijik. Membayangkan Haru di asuh oleh Eunhyuk yang sudah menghancurkan rumah tangga adiknya, membuat Siwon muak.

"Hina aku sepuasmu, tapi kembalikan Haru pada ayahnya dan jangan lagi mengusik kehidupan mereka. Kumohon, Tuan."

Mendengar ucapan Eunhyuk membuat emosi Siwon tersulut, ia melemparkan gelas yang ada di hadapannya nyaris mengenai wajah Eunhyuk.

"Kau tahu? Lee Haru bukan hanya anak dari Lee Donghae saja, dia juga pewaris tunggal dari saham dan perusahaan yang dimiliki Jiwon adikku. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan masa depan Haru hancur. Kau tahu bagaimana orang akan membicarakan hal buruk tentang kalian nantinya?"

"Begiku Haru hanya seorang anak yang masih membutuhkan kasih sayang ayah kandungnya."

Siwon menggebrak meja dihadapannya, ia bersiap melayangkan tinju ke wajah Eunhyuk. Tangannya sudah terkepal di udara dan tangannya yang lain mencengkram kerah kemeja Eunhyuk.

"Orang-orang akan menggali informasi tentang kalian, berusaha menjatuhkan kalian dan akhirnya menyeret Haru jatuh bersama kalian!"

Kepalan tangan Siwon melemah, ia mengurungkan niatnya setelah melihat sorot mata Eunhyuk yang tidak menunjukan rasa takut sedikitpun.

"Aku akan meninggalkan Donghae, mengakhiri semuanya dan pergi dari hidupnya."

"Atas ijin siapa?"

Itu bukan suara Siwon maupun Eunhyuk. Itu Donghae, ia baru saja datang dan langsung menerobos ruang baca Siwon tanpa permisi. Donghae tidak tahu apa saja yang sudah dibicarakan Eunhyuk dan Siwon, ia hanya mendengar kalimat terakhir Eunhyuk dan Donghae merasa jengkel.

"Lee Donghae?"

"Sudah kubilang, aku akan memperjuangkan Haru dan kau, Eunhyuk."

Habis sudah kesabaran Siwon, ia benar-benar melayangkan tinjunya ke wajah Donghae hingga tubuhnya limbung dan tersungkur. Luka di sudut bibir Donghae semakin lebar dan luka yang belum kering itu kembali mengeluarkan darah segar.

"Daddy?"

Haru berlari menerjang ayahnya yang tersungkur dihadapan pamannya, gadis kecil itu menangis sambil memeluk ayahnya dengan erat. Baru sehari berpisah dan Haru sudah sangat merindukannya.

"Pergi ke kamarmu, Lee Haru!"

Bentakan Siwon membuat Haru bergetar, ia menyembunyikan wajahnya di leher Donghae. Sejak pertama datang kesini, pamannya selalu membentak tanpa alasan. Berbeda dengan ayahnya yang selalu bicara dengan lembut padanya.

"Jangan kasar padanya, Choi Siwon!"

Baru saja Donghae berdiri, Siwon sudah langsung menghantam wajahnya dengan kepalan tangan yang kuat. Haru jelas ketakutan, ia menangis sambil memeluk tungkai kaki ayahnya. Ini kedua kalinya Haru melihat kekerasan seperti itu.

"Jangan memukul daddy! Paman tidak boleh memukulnya!"

Jeritan Haru semakin menjadi-jadi, membuat Siwon melepaskan cengkramannya pada kemeja Donghae. Kesadarannya kembali sepenuhnya setelah melihat wajah ketakutan Haru, ia pasti sudah membuat keponakannya itu takut.

"Haru, tunggu daddy di mobil bersama oppa. Daddy akan menyusul sebentar lagi, hm?"

Gadis kecil itu menggeleng, Haru tidak mau meninggalkan ayahnya karena ia tahu pamannya pasti akan memukulnya lagi. Haru melihat ada banyak luka di wajah ayahnya dan ia yakin itu perbuatan pamannya.

"Tidak apa-apa, daddy hanya akan bicara pada pamanmu."

Tanpa banyak bicara, Eunhyuk meraih Haru dan memangkunya keluar dari ruangan itu. Eunhyuk merasa iba pada Haru yang menangis, kini gadis kecil itu akan mengingat kejadian buruk hari ini dan mungkin akan menjadi trauma mendalam baginya.

.

 **DE**

.

"Kenapa paman memukul daddy?"

Setelah beberapa menit menangis, akhirnya Haru berhenti dan mulai bicara dengan napas terengah dan sedikit tersedu. Tangisnya belum benar-benar berhenti, dia mungkin masih mencemaskan ayahnya. Jujur saja, Eunhyuk juga cemas dengan keadaan Donghae di dalam sana. Siwon mungkin akan memukuli Donghae sampai babak belur.

"Itu...hm, karena paman sedikit marah pada ayahmu."

"Bukankah memukul orang itu perbuatan yang buruk?"

Eunhyuk mengangguk, ia mengelus lembut puncak kepala Haru sebelum menghadiahinya dengan kecupan kecil di pipi tembamnya yang merona merah alami.

"Anak pintar. Memukul memang perbuatan tidak baik."

"Lalu, kenapa daddy memukul oppa dan sekarang paman memukul daddy?"

Untuk beberapa saat Eunhyuk berpikir, ia tidak tahu Haru secerdas itu dan tidak akan puas dengan jawaban yang menggantung.

"Hm, itu tidak sengaja. Saat kau memukul orang secara tidak sengaja, kau harus minta maaf dan berjanji tidak akan mengulanginya lagi."

"Daddy minta maaf pada oppa?"

Haru memiringkan kepalanya, ia menunggu jawaban Eunhyuk yang duduk di sampingnya. Di jok belakamg mobil Donghae.

"Tentu saja, daddy minta maaf dan berjanji tidak akan mengulanginya lagi."

"Oh. Lalu apa paman akan minta maaf pada daddy? Haru benci paman!"

Pertanyaan Haru seolah tidak ada habisnya, membuat Eunhyuk harus memutar otak untuk memikirkan jawaban yang tepat.

"Tentu pamanmu akan minta maaf pada daddy. Haru tidak boleh membenci paman, bagaimanapun paman adalah ayah kedua Haru."

"Apa itu ayah kedua?"

Gemas dengan Haru yang tidak berhenti bertanya, akhirnya Eunhyuk memangkunya dan menatap lurus ke mata jernih Haru.

"Ayah yang akan menjaga dan melindungi Haru saat daddy sedang jauh dari Haru."

"Oh. Lalu kalau paman adalah ayah kedua, oppa bagaimana? Oppa berciuman dengan daddy waktu itu, bukankah itu artinya oppa jadi ibunya Haru? Eh, ibu? Mommy? Ayah ketiga?"

Haru menautkan alisnya, ia sedang berpikir apa sebutan yang tepat untuk Eunhyuk. Sementara Eunhyuk hanya bisa mengerjapkan matanya sambil memandangi Haru yang nampak sibuk berpikir.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba jadi ibu?"

"Karena oppa mencium daddy. Paman bilang, yang berciuman itu hanya ayah dan ibu. Jadi, sekarang oppa siapanya Haru?"

"Itu—hm..."

Suara ketukan jendela mobil menyelamatkan Eunhyuk yang kelimpungan karena bingung, Donghae mengetuk kaca mobil sebelum akhirnya bergabung dengan mereka di jok belakang mobil. Napas Donghae terengah dan seperti dugaan Eunhyuk, dia babak belur di hajar Siwon.

"Daddy!"

"Hm, tuan putriku sayang."

Donghae membiarkan Haru memeluk tubuhnya yang terasa remuk, ia meringis menahan sakit saat lutut Haru menabrak tulang rusuknya tidak sengaja. Saat tersungkur tadi, Donghae pasti terantuk sesuatu.

"Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa wajahmu bisa babak belur?"

Donghae tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan Eunhyuk, ia terkekeh sambil mengambil beberapa lembar tissue yang ada di mobilnya untuk mengelap bulir keringat yang bercampur darah.

"Aku mendapatkan kalian berdua. Aku di hajar sampai mau mati rasanya, tapi aku mendapatkan kalian berdua. Rasa sakit ini bahkan tidak ada apa-apanya."

Melihat Donghae tersenyum lega seperti itu, membuat Eunhyuk tanpa sadar ikut tersenyum. Diam-diam Eunhyuk merasa lega karena akhirnya, tidak akan ada lagi kesalahanpahaman di antara mereka.

"Jadi, sekarang oppa siapanya Haru? Apa daddy akan menikahi oppa?"

Oh, hanya tinggal satu masalah mereka. Menjelaskan pada Haru bagaimana posisi Eunhyuk sekarang dan bagaimana Haru harus memanggilnya karena Haru yakin, status Eunhyuk akan berubah setelah berciuman dengan ayahnya.

"Apa maksudnya itu?"

Pandangan Donghae beralih pada Eunhyuk dan tentu saja Eunhyuk langsung mengendikan bahunya sambil menggeleng. Sudah menjadi tugas Donghae untuk menjelaskan semuanya pada Haru. Dia yang mulai, dia juga yang harus mengakhiri.

"Dad! Jadi, setelah daddy mencium oppa itu artinya oppa jadi ibunya Haru? Eh, mommy? Ayah ketiga setelah paman? Haru bagaimana harus memanggilnya?"

Kini Donghae mengerti maksud pertanyaam anaknya, ia tersenyum pada Haru sementara sebelah tangannya menggenggam jemari Eunhyuk. Saat ini Donghae tidak membutuhkan apapun lagi, kebahagiaan sederhana ini sudah lebih dari cukup baginya.

 _Karena kebahagiaanku adalah tawa kalian berdua..._

 **TBC**

.

.

 **ooODEOoo**

.

.

 **WOOOHH FINALLY, jam 4 subuh ngedit ginian lol. capeeekk krn di kejar banyak deadline...**

 **Doakan lancar ya kawan :)**

 **Terimakasih untuk review kemarin semoga berkenan review lagi ya biar makin semangat ngelanjutinnya heheheh**

 **Love u...**

 **With Love,**

 **Milkyta Lee**


	9. When We're Together

**ON RAINY DAY**

 **Main Cast: Lee Donghae, Lee Hyukjae**

 **Genre: Romance, Family**

 **WARNING!**

 **BOYS LOVE**

 **DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ PLEASE!**

 **THE STORY IS MINE**

 **Typo may applied, don't be silent reader please.**

 **NOT ALLOWED TO COPY PASTE WITHOUT MY PERMISSION :)**

 **TIDAK MENERIMA BASH DAN KAWAN-KAWANNYA. KRITIK DAN SARAN SANGAT DIBUTUHKAN.**

 **THANKYOU :)**

.

.

 ** _If this heart of mine was yours and yours was mine, this rainy day would be just fine..._**

.

.

Karena babak belur di hajar Siwon kemarin, Donghae tidak bisa datang ke kantor karena ia yakin nanti akan ada desas-desus aneh mengenai wajah babak belurnya. Gosip akan beredar dan tentu akan mempengaruhi pekerjaannya. Jadi Donghae memilih untuk mengambil libur beberapa hari, sampai luka di wajahnya sedikit membaik. Setidaknya sampai lebam dan luka-lukanya sedikit memudar. Choi Siwon benar-benar mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya untuk membuat Donghae babak belur.

"Apa Choi Siwon tidak punya mulut untuk bicara? Kenapa dia selalu menggunakan kepalan tangannya?"

Omelan Eunhyuk di abaikan oleh Donghae, kini ia sedang sibuk memandangi wajah manis Eunhyuk yang terlihat berkonsentrasi mengobati luka-luka di wajah tampan Donghae.

"Pelan-pelan, Hyuk."

Hati Eunhyuk mendadak merasa kesal tiap kali menemukan lebam dan luka kecil tak terlihat di wajah Donghae. Mata kirinya bengkak dan memar, begitu juga dengan kedua pipinya dan lihat sudut bibirnya, lukanya seperti bertambah lebar karena di pukuli.

"Di antara semua tempat, kenapa dia memukuli wajahmu paling banyak? Lihat, apa-apaan luka di matamu ini?"

Bibir Eunhyuk mengerucut tidak sengaja sambil tetap mengolesi salep di pelipis Donghae. Ia tidak menyadari tatapan lapar Donghae pada bibir plum itu. Jarak wajah mereka memang sangat dekat, itu karena Eunhyuk harus teliti mengolesi luka di wajah Donghae dengan salep.

"Kau manis."

Satu kecupan ringan mendarat di bibir plum Eunhyuk yang mengerucut. Eunhyuk tidak banyak bereaksi, ia hanya menekan luka di sudut bibir Donghae dengan telunjuknya dan membuat Donghae nyaris teriak karena perih.

"Ini bahkan masih pagi dan kita ada di luar bersama Haru, mesum! Ah, berhenti memanggilku manis. Menggelikan."

Benar, mereka sedang di luar. Di teras rumah Donghae yang lumayan luas. Sementara Donghae dan Eunhyuk duduk di teras, Haru sedang berlarian di halaman rumah dengan Choco anjing kesayangan Eunhyuk. Gadis kecil itu terlalu larut dalam dunianya hingga tidak menyadari perbuatan ayahnya.

"Lalu, aku harus memanggilmu apa? Tampan? Itu bahkan lebih menggelikan. Dan lihatlah caramu bicara, kau sekarang tidak lagi memanggilku dengan sebutan _Hyung_. Kau terus saja memanggilku Tuan Lee, atau parahnya hanya namaku saja."

Eunhyuk berdecih, ia menghentikan kegiatannya mengoles salep di wajah Donghae lalu mulai menatapnya serius.

"Pada dasarnya aku laki-laki dan sudah seharusnya di panggil tampan, Tuan Lee."

Bibir Donghae mencebik meledek Eunhyuk, "kau laki-laki, tapi cantik."

Dan pukulan yang lumayan kuat mendarat di bisep Donghae. Tidak begitu sakit, tapi Donghae sengaja berteriak heboh agar Eunhyuk panik dan merasa bersalah.

"Tidak usah hiperbola, Lee Donghae! Kau tidak selemah itu."

Oke, gagal. Donghae kembali menatap Eunhyuk dan menyuruhnya untuk kembali mengobati luka di wajahnya. Eunhyuk menurut, ia kembali mengolesi luka di wajah Donghae dengan salep dan kembali sibuk berkonsentrasi. Mengabaikan tatap Donghae yang sulit di artikan.

"Panggil namaku saja atau seperti biasanya."

"Apa? Donghae daddy."

Oh, sial. Donghae nyaris tersedak dengan ludahnya sendiri. Panggilan itu terdengar tidak wajar karena Eunhyuk tiba-tiba mengerlingkan matanya dan berkata dengan suara rendah yang halus. Darah Donghae berdesir dan memancing sesuatu di bawah sana menjadi lebih tegang.

Yang benar saja, ini bahkan masih pagi dan Haru ada di sekitar mereka.

"Katakan sekali lagi."

Eunhyuk terkekeh, ia tidak menuruti kemauan Donghae dan malah membereskan kotak obat milik Donghae sebelum membawanya ke dalam. Mengabaikan Donghae yang masih terkejut dangan panggilan tak terduga Eunhyuk.

"Kubilang, katakan sekali lagi!"

Langkah Donghae sedikit tergesa mengikuti Eunhyuk masuk ke dalam rumahnya, ia ingin mendengar panggilan itu sekali lagi. Ah, tidak. Donghae ingin mendengarnya terus.

"Apa? Ada apa dengan raut wajahmu? Haru bahkan memanggilmu seperti itu setiap hari," Eunhyuk masih saja terkekeh sambil menatap Donghae—sok—polos.

Itu benar, Haru memanggil Donghae dengan sebutan daddy 24 jam sehari dan 7 hari seminggu. Tapi ada apa dengannya? Saat Eunhyuk yang memanggilnya begitu, tubuhnya memberikan reaksi yang aneh. Terutama bagian selatan tubuhnya.

"Kau menggodaku?"

Pertanyaan Donghae tak di gubris, Eunhyuk hanya diam pasrah ketika Donghae mulai melangkah ke arahnya lalu menyudutkannya ke tepian meja makan.

Eunhyuk menggeleng, "aku tidak menggoda daddy."

Oh, sial! Sialan. Donghae tidak bisa berhenti mengumpat dalam hati karena Eunhyuk terlihat sangat mudah untuk ia gagahi saat ini. Donghae benar-benar ingin mendengar erangan manja Eunhyuk sambil mendesah frustasi dan memanggilnya dengan sebutan daddy.

 _Sound so sexy_. Donghae menginginkannya.

"Kau jelas menggodaku, _baby boy_."

Jemari Donghae mengelus lembut wajah Eunhyuk, menelusuri lekuk wajahnya hingga ke leher dan tengkuknya. Tentu Eunhyuk langsung mengerang pelan, sentuhan jari Donghae di lehernya membuatnya geli.

" _Ngh_ — _no_."

"Katakan, apa yang kau mau?"

" _Me_ , _wants daddy so bad_."

Skak mat.

Donghae tidak tahan untuk mengumpat. _Fuck it_ , Eunhyuk _and his teases_. Donghae benar-benar tidak tahan untuk membuatnya mengerang, melenguh dan mendesah. Sebenarnya, dari mana Eunhyuk belajar menggodanya seperti itu? Oh, Donghae lupa akan fakta bahwa Eunhyuk laki-laki juga dan tentu saja pemuda putih pucat berpinggang ramping dan _sexy_ itu menonton sesuatu yang porno. Jangan heran, itu memang kebutuhan laki-laki yang mendasar.

" _How bad_ , _sweetheart_?"

" _So_ , _so bad_."

Kesabaran Donghae habis, ia tidak bisa menahannya lebih lama lagi. Donghae melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Eunhyuk, lalu meraup bibir plum itu dengan pagutan yang sedikit kasar. Donghae bahkan tidak memberi Eunhyuk kesempatan untuk bernapas, ia terus menghimpit Eunhyuk hingga setengah bokongnya naik ke permukaan meja makan. Akhirnya Eunhyuk benar-benar duduk di meja makan, kedua lengannya melingkar di leher kokoh Donghae dan kepalanya sedikit menunduk untuk mengimbangi ciuman Donghae.

" _Ngh_ —daddy, _let me breathe_. Ah...daddy _please_."

Desahan Eunhyuk semakin tidak karuan ketika Donghae melepaskan pagutannya dan kini bibir tipisnya mengendus, lalu menghisap leher mulus Eunhyuk hingga timbul bekas bercak kemerahan yang cukup jelas.

" _Ugh_ , daddy. _No_ , jangan meninggalkan bekas terlalu banyak."

Tangan Eunhyuk berusaha menyingkirkan kepala Donghae dari lehernya, tapi percuma karena dorongannya tidak cukup kuat untuk membuat Donghae berhenti. Kini Donghae malah menarik kaos tipis kebesaran Eunhyuk kesamping hingga bahu mulus putih pucatnya tertiup angin. Donghae meninggalkan jejak di sana, ia tidak bisa behenti mencumbu bahu setengah telanjang Eunhyuk. Sementara Eunhyuk mendesah semakin ribut dan menarik-narik kasar rambut cokelat gelap Donghae.

"Daddy— _ngh_... _ah_..."

Semakin Eunhyuk ribut mendesah memanggilnya daddy, semakin Donghae ingin melakukan hal yang lebih kotor lagi. Membayangkan menampar pipi bokong pemuda belia itu sambil menggagahinya dari belakang, membuat birahi Donghae semakin bergejolak.

"Kau nakal, _baby boy_. Sangat nakal."

Tangan kanan Donghae meraba dada Eunhyuk, kemudian mencubit kecil puncak dadanya yang masih tertutup kaos tipis kebesaran itu.

"Apa aku harus di hukum?" Tangan Eunhyuk bergerak ke tali celana _training_ Donghae, ia menarik ikatannya dan hanya butuh satu tarikan saja untuk menelanjangi bagian bawah Donghae.

"Lihat, siapa yang tidak sabaran dan ingin sekali di hukum?"

" _Ugh_ , daddy..."

Donghae membaringkan Eunhyuk di meja makan, ia menarik celana pendek Eunhyuk beserta dalamannya dan jarinya mulai menggoda milik Eunhyuk dengan elusan, remasan dan bahkan garukan sensual di puncak kejantanannya.

"Suka? Kau menyukainya, _sweetheart_?

Tidak ada jawaban, Eunhyuk hanya mengangguk pasrah. Apapun yang dilakukan Donghae hanya membuatnya mabuk kepayang. Eunhyuk bahkan hanya mampu memekik tertahan saat satu jari Donghae mencoba menerobos masuk dan menggaruk lembut dinding rektumnya dengan sedikit kasar.

" _Too much. Ngh_... _ah._.. daddy!"

"Bagus, terus panggil namaku. Panggil namaku dengan desahanmu, sayang."

Donghae berhenti menggaruk lubang sempit Eunhyuk dan mulai mempersiapkan miliknya yang sudah berlumuran cairan bening putih untuk menggantikan jarinya tadi. Erangan Eunhyuk benar-benar efektif untuk membuatnya ereksi penuh.

"Ah!"

Jeritan Eunhyuk menandakan Donghae sudah masuk terlalu dalam dan menabrak titik kejutnya yang manis. Tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi, Donghae mulai menggerakan pinggulnya tak sabaran dan membuat Eunhyuk yang berbaring di meja makan terhentak kasar. Bibirnya terbuka dan matanya setengah terpejam menikmati perbuatan Donghae di bawah sana.

"Terlalu dalam, dad. _Ngh_...kau menabraknya terlalu kasar— _ah_ , daddy!"

Eunhyuk belingsatan tak karuan, Donghae bergerak cepat mengejar puncaknya dan bibirnya terus menghisap puncak dada Eunhyuk. Baju Eunhyuk tersingkap ke atas, mempertontonkan sebagian perut dan dadanya yang mulai di penuhi bercak merah.

"Daddy _will fill your needy hole with my hot liquid_ , _baby boy_. _Moan louder fo_ _r_ dad."

Tanpa harus di perintah dua kali, Eunhyuk mendesah menyuarakan kenikmatannya semakin keras lagi. Memancing Donghae agar cepat sampai karena Eunhyuk akan datang sebentar lagi. Kalau saja Donghae tidak menggoda puncak dadanya dan menggaruk ujung kejantanannya, Eunhyuk mungkin masih bisa menahan pelepasannya sebentar lagi. Tapi tidak, sentuhan Donghae keterlaluan hingga akhirnya Eunhyuk datang begitu saja dan di susul dengan geraman rendah Donghae. Dia datang tak lama setelah Eunhyuk.

"Daddy? Oppa?"

Suara Haru membuat Donghae dan Eunhyuk melotot, mereka sibuk membenahi penampilan mereka yang berantakan lalu menatap Haru dengan horror. Untung mereka tidak sepenuhnya telanjang jadi tidak perlu waktu lama untuk berbenah.

"Haru?"

Donghae memanggil nama anaknya dengan suara bergetar. Anaknya berdiri di sana sambil memangku Choco, mata bulatnya menatap Donghae menuntut sebuah penjelasan. Haru sedang asyik bermain di halaman tadi, sampai akhirnya sadar ayahnya tidak ada lagi di teras. Gadis kecil itu menghentikan kegiatan berlariannya bersama Choco, lalu masuk ke dalam rumah karena mendengar suara-suara aneh dari dalam.

Dan tebak apa yang Haru lihat? Ayah dan tetangganya sedang bertindihan di meja makan.

"Kalian sedang apa di meja makan?"

Eunhyuk melirik Donghae sekilas, "aku harus pulang untuk membersihkan sesuatu. Permisi."

Dan Eunhyuk melesat pergi dari sana meninggalkan Donghae yang kelimpungan menjawab pertanyaan Haru yang pasti tidak ada habisnya.

 _Sial, memang..._

.

 **DE**

.

Malamnya, Donghae datang ke rumah Eunhyuk setelah menidurkan Haru dengan membaca lebih dari lima buku dongeng sebelumnya. Mulut Donghae hampir berbusa membacakan semua Dongeng itu dan Haru tidak kunjung mengantuk. Putri kecilnya itu malah bertanya ini dan itu, juga sesekali menanyakan soal apa yang dilakukan Donghae pagi tadi bersama Eunhyuk di meja makan.

Hampir gila, rasanya.

Sebenarnya dari mana Haru mendapatkan kecerdasannya? Oh, itu pasti dari ibunya. Karena Donghae yakin, saat seumur Haru dia tidak seceriwis itu.

"Akhir-akhir ini Haru melihat banyak hal yang seharusnya tidak dia lihat."

Eunhyuk membuka obrolan sambil terus mencuci piring kotor yang cukup menumpuk itu. Dua hari meninggalkan rumah, membuat pekerjaan rumahnya menumpuk.

"Haruskah aku menyekolahkannya saja?"

"Itu lebih baik."

Gerakan Eunhyuk sedikit terbatas karena Donghae yang memeluknya dari belakang dan menyenderkan dagunya di bahu Eunhyuk. Laki-laki yang bulan depan berulangtahun ke tigapuluh dua itu mendadak menempel terus pada kekasih belianya. Sejak awal datang, ia terus memerangkap Eunhyuk dengan dekapannya. Kemanapun Eunhyuk melangkah, Donghae megikutinya di belakang sambil semakin mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang Eunhyuk.

"Lee Donghae, mau sampai kapan kau begini?"

Sebenarnya Eunhyuk agak risih dengan perlakuan Donghae, tapi ia juga tidak bisa benar-benar menolak perbuatan Donghae. Mulutnya mengomel minta di lepaskan, tapi reaksinya menunjukan ia tidak ingin di lepas.

"Aku ingin bicara serius denganmu."

Eunhyuk mematikan keran di _washtafe_ _l_ , lalu berbalik menghadap Donghae yang masih saja memenjarakan tubuh kurusnya dengan kedua lengan kekar itu. Donghae memeluk pinggangnya semakin posesif sementara matanya menatap bola mata Eunhyuk, menunggu sang kekasih melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Apa yang kau katakan pada Siwon waktu itu hingga dia mau mengembalikan Haru padamu? Apa kau melakukan kesepakatan dengannya? Kau meninggalkan perusahaan? Atau kau berjanji akan menyerahkan Haru setelah beberapa hari dan—"

"Sayang."

"Hm?"

Kalimat Eunhyuk tidak selesai karena Donghae tiba-tiba memanggilnya dan mengecup bibirnya tanpa ijin. _Well_ , tidak seperti dia melakukannya dengan ijin. Memang biasanya dia melakukan itu sesuka hatinya, kapanpun dan dimanapun. Tidak tahu waktu dan tidak tahu tempat.

"Kau terlalu banyak menonton drama. Aku bekerja dengan kemampuanku sendiri, dari nol dari titik terbawah. Tidak ada alasan bagi Siwon untuk menghentikanku dari perusahaan. Dan Haru, dia akan terus bersama kita selamanya. Kita akan membesarkannya bersama."

Pandangan mereka bertemu, dengan senang hati Donghae kembali memberi kecupan-kecupan kecil di bibir manis Eunhyuk. Tidak ada perlawanan, Eunhyuk justru membalas kecupan Donghae sekali atau dua kali.

"Lalu?"

Donghae menghela napas pasrah, ia menghentikan kecupannya lalu memeluk Eunhyuk dengan erat. Wajahnya tenggelam di ceruk leher Eunhyuk.

"Kenapa? Ada apa?"

Perasaan Eunhyuk mendadak tidak enak karena perubahan sikap Donghae yang tiba-tiba.

"Aku mungkin tidak akan bisa menikahimu."

"Siwon menentangnya?"

"Hmm."

Mendengar jawaban Donghae yang sangat lesu, hanya membuat Eunhyuk tersenyum tipis. Ia tahu akan begini jadinya. Pernikahan memang bukan sesuatu yang mudah, terlebih karena status mereka saat ini. Tapi sejak awal Eunhyuk memang tidak berharap banyak, kebersamaannya dengan Donghae dan Haru sudah lebih dari cukup. Eunhyuk tidak berharap apa-apa lagi.

"Lalu masalahnya dimana? Bukankah begini juga sudah baik?" Eunhyuk mengelus pelan punggung tegap Donghae dengan telapak tangannya, sesekali ia mengecup kecil pelipis Donghae.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Haruskah kita kabur ke luar negeri dan menikah diam-diam?"

Mata Eunhyuk memincing, ia menarik kepala Donghae agar kembali sejajar dengan pandangannya dan menangkup wajah tampan itu dengan kedua tangannya.

" _Busajangnim_! Pekerjaanmu di sini tidak bisa kau tinggalkan begitu saja dan masalah tidak akan selesai hanya dengan melarikan diri."

"Uh!"

Donghae merengek seperti anak kecil, ini pertama kalinya Eunhyuk melihat Donghae seperti itu. Tingkahnya bahkan lebih manja dari Haru.

"Kita akan tetap bahagia seperti ini. _Simply living together as lover and parents_ , meski tanpa ikatan resmi. Yang terpenting hati kita terikat, benar 'kan?"

Sangat menyentuh, Donghae bahkan tidak tahu Eunhyuk bisa berpikir sedewasa itu. Donghae semakin gemas, ia menangkup wajah Eunhyuk lalu mengecupi bibirnya bertubi-tubi.

"Aku mencintaimu, Hyuk. Sangat."

"Aku tahu."

"Mau melanjutkan yang tadi pagi, _sweetheart_?"

" _No_."

 _Asalkan kau selalu berjalan di sisiku dan menemaniku selama sisa hidupku, maka hujan dan badai hanya akan menjadi pengiring untuk setiap langkah yang kita ambil. Bukan penghalang ataupun masalah besar..._

 _Kita akan melalui semuanya bersama dengan perpegangan tangan seperti sekarang..._

.

 **ooODEOoo**

.

Seminggu tidak bertemu dengan Eunhyuk, membuat Kyuhyun tidak bisa berhenti memandangi wajah damai Eunhyuk. Sudah lama sekali Kyuhyun tidak melihat Eunhyuk sedamai itu. Senyumnya begitu cerah dan sorot matanya memancarkan kebahagiaan. Kyuhyun ingin ikut bahagia bersamanya, tapi kemudian ia sadar bukan dirinya yang membuat Eunhyuk sebahagia itu. Apapun yang Kyuhyun lakukan untuknya, tidak pernah membuat Eunhyuk benar-benar bahagia.

"Jadi kau benar-benar memutuskan untuk hidup bersamanya? Laki-laki itu?"

Eunhyuk mengangguk, sambil memasukan beberapa potong _snack_ ke dalam mulutnya. Kantin kampus hari ini cukup sepi, tidak seramai biasanya. Itu bagus, karena Eunhyuk bisa bicara lebih leluasa dengan Kyuhyun.

"Ada jaminan dia tidak akan menyakitimu lagi?"

Sudah Eunhyuk duga, Kyuhyun akan berkata seperti itu. Ia tahu Kyuhyun mencemaskannya, tapi Eunhyuk tahu keputusannya kali ini tidak akan salah dan ia percaya pada Donghae.

"Kyu, kau harus berhenti mencemaskan aku dan mulailah mencari kebahagiaanmu sendiri."

Kyuhyun menghela napas kasar, ia meneguk minumannya sampai habis lalu meremat kuat kaleng minuman itu hingga penyok. Hatinya sakit sekali mendapat penolakan seperti itu dari Eunhyuk. Ini bukan pertama kalinya Eunhyuk menolak dan menghempaskan perasaan Kyuhyun, tapi entah kenapa rasanya masih saja sakit.

"Apa kurangnya aku, Hyuk?"

"Kau tidak kekurangan apapun, Kyu. Kau memiliki segalanya. Kau baik, tampan, pintar dan memiliki hati yang tulus. Hanya aku yang terlalu bodoh untuk menyadari semua itu."

Akhirnya Kyuhyun mengangguk setuju. Benar, Eunhyuk memang bodoh karena tidak pernah menyadari ketulusannya. Sia-sia selama ini Kyuhyun selalu menjaga dan melindunginya.

"Maaf, Kyu."

"Jangan pernah minta maaf. Ini pilihanku dan semua ini resiko karena aku memilihmu. Jangan mengasihaniku karena itu tidak perlu. Aku hanya berharap, suatu hari kau akan menyesali pilihanmu itu."

"Kyuhyun..."

"Sudahlah, semoga kau bahagia. Kalau perlu teman bicara, kau tahu harus mencariku kemana. Aku tidak akan kemana-mana dan akan terus mengawasimu dari belakang."

Setelah berkata begitu, Kyuhyun pergi meninggalkan kantin. Meninggalkan Eunhyuk dan tidak peenah menoleh lagi ke belakang. Terlalu sakit, hingga sesak rasanya.

 _Seandainya saja yang membuatmu bahagia itu aku..._

 _Hanya seandainya..._

 **END**

.

 **EPILOG**

.

"Dad, kau lihat _sweater_ berwarna pink milikku? Kenapa tidak ada?"

Donghae meneguk kopinya dengan santai sambil membaca koran paginya, menghiraukan teriakan anak gadisnya. Sudah tidak aneh, setiap pagi anak gadisnya yang menginjak usia remaja itu akan berteriak karena kehilangan barangnya. Terutama pakaiannya.

"Mom! Kau memakai bajuku lagi?"

"Hm. Bukankah ini lebih cocok untukku?"

Dan Donghae tidak kaget lagi jika pencuri pakaian anaknya adalah Eunhyuk. Kekasihnya, ibu—atau Haru lebih suka menyebutnya ayah ketiga—barunya Haru. Selama bertahun-tahun hidup bersama, Donghae merasa seperti memiliki dua anak gadis karena Eunhyuk suka sekali berebut pakaian dengan Haru. Ah, tidak hanya pakaian. Tapi tas, sepatu dan barang mahal lainnya. Donghae tidak bisa berhenti bekerja karena harus memenuhi kebutuhan belanja Eunhyuk dan Haru yang mengerikan.

"Sayang, lihat. _Sweater_ ini lebih cocok untukku 'kan?"

Mata Donghae melirik Eunhyuk sekilas, ia kemudian mengangguk setuju tanpa kata. _Sweater_ berwarna _soft pink_ dan putih itu memang cocok dengan kulit putih pucat Eunhyuk. Terlebih sekarang Eunhyuk mewarnai rambutnya dengan warna hitam.

Cocok. Sangat manis. Kekasihnya memang cocok mengenakan apapun, pinggang ramping dan wajah manisnya sangat menunjang penampilannya.

"Daddy!" Haru memekik, tidak suka dengan reaksi ayahnya yang justru mendukung Eunhyuk.

"Daddy bilang, ini lebih cocok untuk mom. Mengalah, sayang."

"Mom!"

"Kau bisa membelinya lagi, sayang."

Donghae melipat korannya dan mengeluarkan kartu credit berwarna hitam _unlimited_ untuk anak gadisnya, tapi Haru masih tetap memberengut. _Sweater_ itu tidak bisa di beli lagi karena itu barang _limited edition_.

"Haru bisa gila karena kalian!"

.

.

 **ooODEOoo**

.

.

 **END YA ALLAH FINALLY...**

 **Tamat juga ini cerita...**

 **Big thanks untuk semua yang mengapresiasi karya saya.. terima kasih banyak untuk semua cinta dan review untk on rainy day... untuk si kecil Haru heheheheh**

 **Sampai jumpa di fanfic yang lain ya :)**

 **Love u and thx u :)**

 **With Love,**

 **Milkyta Lee**


End file.
